Demon child
by ismansrevenge
Summary: Crying little boy, sobbing little boy, why are you so sad? Angry boy, furious boy, stab stab stab. Come out of the darkness, see the light. Oh my, you put up such a fight. What makes you so different? What makes you so unique? Is it the pain in your eyes? Or the scars on your feet? Lifeless eyes, stone cold skin, drop you like an anchor, drop you and I win. Stab stab stab...
1. Chapter 1

"Ha! Your stupid! Who would want to ever be near you, freak?" A child's voice called, it's mocking tone digging into its preys soul. "S-shut up! Your the stupid one! Leave me alone!" A voice returned, it's sobbing, stuttering words barely making it to their ears. The pursuit never stopped though. The little gang of bullies continued to follow at a distance, peppering the tiny individual with hate filled comment after comment. Adam, the boy who was being bullied, had to deal with this every day, never being left alone.

"Children! Stop that at once!" A cold, harsh voice called. "Aww...but ...were just showing that stupid demon the truth." The leader whined, looking up at the head nun with puppy dog eyes. "Hush now! He is already due for his happy time fun box. Now go inside and eat your supper." , the meanest nun alive, would say. Adam, soft red hair and broken, terrified little eyes would stare at the approaching woman. Old, wrinkled hands like claws, they would grab you firmly and never let go. "P-please...I never did anything wrong...please..." Adam would mutter, tears flowing down his white little cheeks. Yet, just like every other day, he would get dragged back into the orphanages basement.

"Jesus little orphans" is what the orphanage was called, dedicated to taking care of any orphans on the streets. Yet this orphanage, unlike others, had nuns that were far from nice. The nuns, in truth, were very kind people. But something changed when they looked upon Adam, something that steeled their hearts and made them angry to the point where they would hurt him for no reason. In the old basement of the 2-story, house like orphanage was a box, made of hard iron. Darkness shrouded the box, light never seeping into a crack of the Box, much less the basement.

Here they would throw Adam, his frail little body being shoved into the box, about the size of a large washing machine. "No! Please don't! I'm sorry! Please forgive me for whatever I have done! Please!" Adam would wail, being carried kicking and screaming into the basement. Other children would look on as he was carried away, smirking and giggling at his torment. "Get in there you wretched little demon!" The nuns would hiss, pushing him roughy, into the cold container. Little slices were made on the top of the box, to allow air to get inside.

"No! Please don't leave me here! I'm sorry! Please! PLEEAAASE!" Adam wailed, slamming his little, 7 yr old hands onto the cages smooth door. The sound of angry muttering and the receding footsteps would be his only reply, the nuns leaving him there with no food or water. There he would stay, legs pulled to his chest and face buried in his knees as he cried. Silence would cloud his ears, deathly silence that was chokingly quiet.

"H-hello?" Adam muttered, not able to see anything in the pitch black. His words would be snuffed out almost immediately, as he would hear no reply, nothing that would signify he wasn't alone. However much Adam cried, however much he did, he would never be good enough. The nuns, each one having done it before, would force him to clean the dishes and if he missed a spot, each none would whip him 3 times. 7 nuns, each whipping him 3 times. 21, harsh whips that left scars in his boney body.

After a day or 2, Adam would be released, sobbing and shaking as he dragged himself into the sunlight, to hide under the shade of a oak tree before the other children found that he was out of the basement. Sooner or later, the children would realize it was time to hunt, running outside screaming and hollering. Adam, hunger and thirst getting to him, needed nutrition. The nuns would purposefully leave so,e steaming, delicious food on the windowsill for him to get. Adam already knew it was trapped and was smart enough to go after the left overs the children had left behind.

However, the nuns would wait for him there to, appearing from the shadows when he was eating. "Disgusting! You disgusting animal! If your going to steal and scrounge for food, why are you not smart enough to go after the food on the window sill?!" They would yell, screeching and hollering. If he went after the food on the windowsill, they would yell at him for stealing good food. Everything he did had a down side. The children, hearing the commotion, would in and find him being yelled at, laughing and throwing in their own comments.

Adam snapped out of it, gasping for breath. Staring at the schoolyard, Adam softly kicked the chain fence, the little kids laughing and playing. 11 years later, here was Adam, 18 yrs of age and roaming the world. Sighing heavily, Adam remembered his harsh past, cringing at the cruel reality. So much has happened over the years, so much suffering, so many new scars were added to Adams body. Turning away from the school, Adam continued on his way, heading down the street.

Very rarely did Adam leave his house, as the light of the minecraftian world was something he was unaccustomed to. Along with not being accustomed to the light, the looks people gave him showed their displeasure. Adam was renowned for his dark past, no one truly knowing what has happened to him. Many believed he was a crazed killer who, when seen, was on his way for his next victim. Some believed he is a demonic contraption of the government. Others simply think he is crazy. Each person that saw Adam either didn't know him at all or knew him well enough to stay away.

The cold, piercing glares of the people's eyes dug into him. Those anger filled eyes that always dug into him, that always followed him wherever he went. Ignoring the cold glares he was given, Adam continued to walk, aimlessly searching for a place to rest. Soon enough, Adam came upon a café, a small book store for people to read and drink some coffee. Entering it, all music the band was playing, all pages that were turning stopped. All eyes were on him, staring, wondering what he was doing there. Making his way to the back of the café, Adam sat in a empty spot, near a window. The smooth, brown, wooden table he sat at didn't make a sound as he laid his head on it. The metal stool he sat upon did not creak or screech as it moved against the tile floor, as if afraid of making noise.

No one came to serve Adam. No waiter or waitress came to ask him for his order. The fear in their eyes betrayed their calm movements. Slowly but surely the people nearest to him fled, moving to a place more colonized by others. Alone...once again...

* * *

Tears flowed from his face, the stinging slaps he had received heating them up. "P-please...I just want some food..." Adam begged, lip trembling, hand bleeding from a earlier cut. "No! Get away from us you monster!" The lady of the house screamed, the sandal she had slapped Adam with still clutched in her hand. To go along with his wife's fear, her husband had a rifle aimed at his head. "Boy, I suggest you start walking. If you don't, I will shoot you." The man warned, trembling hands holding the gun up. "But...I just want some food...anything..." Adam pleaded, stepping back. The rain that softly fell from the sky covered the ground in a slick carpet.

Damp clothes, dirty, soggy shoes and shivering body, Adam turned away from them. He was turned down, once more. Stepping down the steps, he slipped, banging his head as he fell. The woman gasped, but stayed inside, turning her head to look away. Her husband finished the deed, closing the door and shutting him out. "Why...why do I have to suffer so much?" Adam weakly asked himself, frail body at the edge of the steps. "WHY?!" Adam cried, clenching his fists tightly to hold off the pain in the back of his head. Slowly standing, Adam almost fell again, his head throbbing in pain. A feeling of nausea came over him, but it passed soon enough.

A stream of tears continuously rolled down his face, mixed with the rain. "I'm all alone..." Adam whispered softly, limping away from the house. Again and again and again he tried, desperately seeking for food, water, shelter from the outside world. No one showed him any kindness. No one showed mercy. "Get away from here boy!" They would say. "You demon! Away from this place!" Others would say. Everywhere he turned he was pushed away, thrown aside to be stepped on, sometimes literally. Adam sat down in a dark alley, the cold rain softly plopping along his skin. "I-I'm so a-alone...w-why...w-why d-does this h-have to h-happen t-to me?" Adam sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Why are you crying?" A soft voice asked. Adam, afraid of others, scurried deeper into the alley, hiding from the voice. "G-go away..." He said, shivering and trembling. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The voice said, clearly female. Adam slowly looked up, coming face to face with a orange haired girl. Silky smooth skin, whiter than snow and a smile that warmed Adams cold body. "W-who are you?" Adam asked, trying to become smaller and hide. "I'm Cupa...don't be afraid of me...its alright. I won't hurt you." The girl purred, her soothing voice calming to Adams mixed up mind. "My family owns a house not far from here. Me and my sisters have lots of food and water. If you'd like, you could join us for dinner." She offered, holding out her small hand for him. "No...your lying...go away..." Adam muttered, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly.

"Aww...but I just want to help... " the girl called Cupa whined glancing over her shoulder. The familiar shine of the handguns of the police flashed in the raining night. "Don't worry, If you just come with me, you will be fine." She said, this time a bit more forceful but still calming. "No...no..." Adam whimpered, sinking back further. Cupa softly grabbed his hand, gently pulling him up. Standing up slowly, Adam looked upon the girl, his tears blurring his vision a bit. Her green orbs were soft and kind, her playful smile the first time he had seen someone smile for another reason besides his pain.

"Come on..." She said. Adam followed, his legs slowly trudging along the wet floor. Her trench coat and little high heels were an odd choice for this weather. Clicking along the floor softly, they drowned out the sound of the police officers, their fingers on the triggers. Getting to the end of the alley, the police officers sprung out, guns aimed at Adam. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air! Get away from their madam." The chief ordered, grabbing Cupa and setting her behind them, in front of a limo. The limos door opened, showing a warm and comforting inside with other little girls, and their respective parents. "A trap..." Adam muttered, realizing it. Cupa didn't look back, nor did she seem sorry. Instead, the limo sped off, the water it kicked up drenching the police men. "Your under arrest..." That's all he remembered, the police tackling him. They best him, wanting answers for something he had nothing to do with.

They threw him in a jail cell, for a month before he escaped, stabbing a police officer in the knee and shooting another in both arms. One man was able to see Adam, and he was not the same. Red hair the color of blood, red, cold eyes that bore into your soul, Adam walked away from his imprisonment.

* * *

Slamming his fist on the wooden table, Adam roughly wiped at his eyes, growling angrily. "No weakness...no weakness..." Adam muttered over and over again, repeating what one of his bosses had told him. After escaping jail, Adam lived on the streets, growing strong, agile, sneaky. Becoming a mastered thief, skilled in the arts of trickery and getting what needed done, done. Nobody truly knew how many gangs, if any, he joined. How many jobs he worked, how much he had changed. Only Adam, in his silent, cold demeanor knew the truth. So much had happened, so much had changed. "Emotions are a weakness, weakness is pain and pain is death.." Those words were taught to him, engraved into his very soul. Through harsh discipline and extreme training.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, Adam forced himself to calm down, gulping down any more sobs he might have. "Show no weakness...show no mercy...if you show weakness, you will fall. If you fall, you will be shown pain beyond imagination. Do not let yourself fall. If you do, drag the person that made you fall down with you." Adam was instructed, ordered to remember. "Drag those bastards to hell right along side you." His old boss had growled, coughing into his palm. Adam was escorted out of the room soon after, the haunting "eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" of the heart monitor ringing in his ears. "I will not fall..."

Adam stared at the table, allowing himself to get lost in the brown swirls of fine wood. Letting his mind wander was dangerous, as it tended to bring up memories he wished would stay hidden. The soft ringing of bells brought him back to the real world, pulling him out of his thoughts. In walked the town gangsters. More of a group of delinquents than a gang, the poisoned rat gang usually just talked a lot of trash rather than do anything dangerous. Of course, there have been a few incidents where the gang robbed a few stores, graffitied the library and vandalized a few houses. Other than that, they were a pretty mellow gang, puffing out their chests in front of others for the sake of looking tough. Unconcerned with the gang, Adam looked back at the table, deciding what his next move should be. It was 5:30, nearing the end of the day. Bright orange sun settling behind its blanket of clouds, the soft blue light of the moons smile creeping up from the other side.

Adam would've continued to ponder his next move if it had not been for the fist that slammed down on his table. Blinking a few times, Adam calmly looked up, into the face of an ugly teenager. Half shaven beard, foul breath of alcohol, grimy face and dirt coated hands. His friends, similar to him, stood around the table in a circle. Dressed in their torn jeans, sagging t-shirts and worn out sneakers, the gang sized him up. "Well if it ain't the monster that come crawling 'out his hole. What brings you out of the shadows and into my town?" Questioned the leader, chewing Tabacco wedged in-between his gums. Trying to hide his disgust at the foul smell, Adam looked around him, counting 6 of them in total. He expected some sort of conflict, and more than likely, it would be a fight.

"Don't worry about it." Was Adams calm answer.

"I don't think you understand how this game works." He took a pause to spit on the ground before turning back to face Adam. "You answer my questions, or I'll make you." The chuckles and knuckle cracking of his fellow gang members signaled what he meant. "I don't think YOU understand how this game works, kid." Adam retorted, emphasizing 'kid' to mock him. "Go him, kid. You don't know what your getting yourself into. You are biting off more than you can chew, and if you choke, you won't get any help. So why don't you and your little friends run along back home to mommy? That way you get to keep breathing, and I won't have to go home covered in your blood." Adam acted as if going home in blood made him uncomfortable. "It's such a chore to clean blood off your clothed, you know?" Adam continued, laying his cheek on his hand. "So, we gotta deal?"

His answer a right hook to the jaw, a slight crack being heard. "Hehehe..." A soft chuckle was heard, coming from Adam. Turning his head to look at the leader, his hand calmly came up to his dislocated jaw, snapping it back into place with a grunt. "So...here's how it's gonna go down kid." Adam began, unaffected by the punch. "I have 6 things on my table right now. I'm gonna drive this knife through your arm, in which case you will fall back and that will open it up for me to stab fatty in the shoulder with the fork. dick to your right is gonna get repeatedly slammed in the face with a spoon, dazing him unconscious. In a pathetic attempt to help you. The remaining three will jump me, in which case I will allow myself to fall back, impaling the guy riding my back on those spiky artifacts. The guys holding my arms down will both be flipped over, allowing me to plant my foot firmly on their faces. After that's all said and done, I'll walk away victorious and your bloody and mangled faces will end up on CNN news. How's that sound kid?"

The gang, never having heard such a descriptive scenario nor ever having dealt with Adam, were more than a little uneasy. Calm and cold, Adams blood red eyes stared at the leader, Roger, firmly, never letting him go from their sight. "How's that sound to you, Roger? Want to get your ass kicked in a coffee shop?" Adams reply was steady silence. The nervous tension was so thick, if they wished they could probably reach out and grab it. Adam rarely talked, but when he did, it was cold and sent shivers down his enemies spines. Roger and his gang, as uneasy as they were, had gathered a crowd. People had gathered around them, still in the back, but watching with interest. Mumbling could be heard as they discussed what would happen, who would win, and who would die. "Listen here, scrub. This is MY town. I run the-" Lightning fast movements, to quick for their eyes to keep up, was all they saw before he came upon them. A knife in Rogers arm sent him feeling back in pain. Slapping the fork up and into his hand, Adam sent if flying, digging into the next gang members shoulders.

The spoon, just as he had said, was mashed over and over again into the others nose, breaking it and some teeth as he switched the area of his mashing. Crumpling to the ground, just as he expected, the 3 standing jumped him, trying to pin him down. Hopping onto his back, Adam allowed himself to fall back, letting the guy riding him fall onto the ceramic statues. Cutting and biting into his flesh, the guy riding him desperately tried to get out from under him, the gashes he was getting sending pain flaring through his body. Adam, stayed down, calmly pushing the other 2 off of him. Standing up, the one that had fallen onto the statues, was not in any life threatening harm, just bruised, cut and bleeding. 2 left standing. "This is the part where you look at each other, and start running." Adam said, cracking his knuckles. The remaining gang members did indeed look at each other, stepping forward as if for the attack. But they quickly turn and ran, slamming open the door in their attempt to get away from him.

"Monster! He hurt those poor boys! Monster!" A woman yelled, pointing her boney finger at Adam. The awe that had gripped the crowd now washed away, replaced with fear and hate. "Get-" the lady was cut off. "-him? Yes yes I understand. Now shut up you old hag. You know damn well your to afraid to come near me. Now step aside, I would like to wash away the blood and dirt I have on my clothes." Adam growled, very coldly and harshly. The ladies face paled, stepping back and into the crowd. His words also sent the rest of the crowd back a few steps. "I said...MOVE!" Adam barked, his orders immediately obeyed. Making a path for him, the people stared at him as he made his way through, their cold and hatred filled eyes boring into his back. Yes...those cold eyes that always seemed to find him...in his darkest of times they were there, watching, calculating, wondering.

Emotions caused a chain reaction in the body, in the mind. Fear, lead to desperation, which lead to 'righteous' anger, which in-turn lead to a one-sided argument from which only one side was heard. Anger, leads to fear, which leads to desperation, which leads to survival of the fittest. Each emotion causes a reaction in the mind, sending the body into overdrive. Sometimes it helps to keep alive, however, most of the time if keeps people down and dead. They cling to their emotions, crying, angry, happy, proud. Clinging to those pathetic emotions in a attempt to stay "human". They fail to realize that emotions are nothing more than a trick of the mind, there to blind you and keep you from realizing that this world does not accept emotions. Survival. That is all that matters in the world. Survival of the fittest. Do what you need to do to survive in this world, at all costs.

Emotions...are...weakness...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you crying?" She had asked, her voice soft and innocent. Luring and tempting, she had done something unspeakable. She had done something that people would be ashamed to know about. But she had done it. "Why won't you let me help you? Use come with me, I can take you somewhere safe and warm." She cooed, glancing over her shoulder. The soft rain that poured down on them formed a blurry image of the world around them, but even in the fog she could see the soft glow of wet weapons. Loaded and waiting, the police officers and a few young army men waited patiently around the corner, waiting for just the right moment.

"Come on...just take my hand...everything will be alright..." Cupa cooed once again, her hand outstretched and waiting patiently. Slowly but surely, the boys, Adams hand came up and gently gripped onto hers. "That's it...now let's go. My house isn't far from here, we'll be safe and warm inside." Oh how much Cupa wished that to be true. She was leading him into a trap, smiling at him as she pushed him into open fire. Closer and closer, the street came, the softly shining guns tense and hungry. Come now, just a little bit closer...

Lights suddenly flared into life, sirens howling and guns clicking. "You are under arrest! I repeat! You are under arrest!" One man called, his handgun poised and ready. "Madam, please, stay away from here. We need to keep you safe." The lead officer gruffly ordered, softly pushing her away. The moonlights smiling blue hue did little to change the sad, red eyes that stared at Cupa in disbelief, in shock, in sadness. Turning away from the boy, she remembered a black limo, dark as the cold night was, pull up. The door, seeming to slide open, revealed hee friends and family inside, waiting for their last participant so that they may fly to Paris. She did not look back, she did not dare turn her head for a quick glance.

"Put your hands in the air!" The cops yelled, tackling the dumbfounded Asam onto the ground. Shackling him with handcuffs, they dragged him away, shoving him into the backseat of their police cars. Cupa didn't want to imagine any more of that, for her brain took her to places that broke her heart. "Oh, my darling. Your covered in icky mud and look like a poor person." Her mother chided, pulling out a beautiful silky green dress with a few green emeralds in it, near her waistline. "Put this on, it will make you look fabulous once more." Cupas mother, Rachel had said.

In the banrae family, looks counted for just as much as money. Cupa, though having looked forward to going to Paris, did not seem so excited after putting a poor boy into jail, for no reason besides fear. Fear dominated them, the fear that this innocent and weak boy would do something to them that everyone knew was Impossible. Yet they were afraid, afraid of losing their power and money. This caused them to send their daughter on a mission, a mission to lure the suspected criminal out of the alleyway and into the hands of the police. Yet even in this young age, Cupa understood that this was not right. The fear, the paranoia they held, was our if control. But the deed was done, and she drove off, never looking back.

* * *

Cupa abruptly woke up, gasping and panting. Years later, here she was living a life most people could only dream about. A mansion the size of 3 football fields spanned across a hill, the intricate design perfectly fitting the landscape. To many rooms to count, 5 outdoor baths in the back yard (which was a acre long span if grass, flowers and trees mind you), 3 pools, 4 different gymnasiums and a special place inside the mansion for music business. The banrae family become wealthy through many different things. One of those, it's most popular and well known, being music.

Music master and legendary artist, Mr. Banrae as he was called, was perhaps the most famous musical artist throughout time. His wife, Marry, was a famous model who was also a part time lawyer. A very strange mix, perhaps, but the combination went very well. Coming to take their place, was their prized daughters. Musical princess, Cupa, was in line for her fathers throne. Her sister, konoe, a perfect fighter and trained guardian, she was in line for her real fathers place as a butler. Due to some...difficulties...konoe didn't know her real father until she was 8, having lived with the banrae family until she met him. Next in line, was their happy, go lucky daughter, Yuka. A comedic, laid back, trickster and complete joy to be around, she could make anyone smile, even in the darkest times. Yuka was also an inventor, loving the feel of machines in her hands. Last but not least, was Rias. Next in line for her mothers throne in the modeling gig, she was truly an angel. Not only that, but she was also promising in chemical science.

Each one of these girls were held in great respect, said to be the ones who would change the future of the world with their respective talents.

* * *

Groaning in annoyance, Cupa laid back in her bed, the silk bed covering and fluffy pillows putting anyone that lay in it to sleep almost immediately. "Heeeeeyyy sis!" Yuka chirped, her happy tone bringing a soft smile to Cupas grumpy demeanor. "Whaaaaaat?" Cupa whined, covering her face with her pillow. Cupa wasn't a morning person, and for the last 5 months she has been haunted by that cursed dream. Why did it keep appearing? What meaning did it have?

Cupas thoughts were short lived, as the green haired, skinny Yuka pounced on her, squealing happily. "Come on! Get up! Rias and konoe are waiting for us!" Yuka said, hugging Cupa tightly. Short orange hair and short, neon green hair was all that could be seen from the struggling bodies as Rias watched from the doorway. "So troublesome..." Rias muttered, turning and heading back downstairs to join konoe in breakfast.

Soon enough, the remaining 2 sisters joined the rest of the family for dinner, the smell of crispy bacon, warm waffles and sunny-side-up eggs made their stomachs growl hungry growls. Sitting near the head of the table was Rias and konoe. Rias flaming red hair, like that of a rose, cascaded down her back. Konoes short, orange hair, like that of a setting sun. Both girls turned to face their sisters, smiling happily at the sight. Yuka, piggy back riding Cupa, grinned eagerly at them. "Cupas giving me a ride!" She cheered excitedly, waving at the desires girls.

Joint them at the table, they sat across from each other, greedily digging into the meal. "Hey hey, eat normally. Use your spoon and fork, using your hands isn't lady like." Rias scolded Yuka, sighing at the tomboyish girl. "But, ish sho mush easier to ushe meh hands." Yuka whined, her mouth full of waffles and bacon. Rias groaned, trying once again to straighten her out. Konoe and Cupa just watched with smiles, chowing down on their own meals. Sadly enough, as soon as breakfast had come, with it's enticing smells and aromas, it was finished.

Yuka whined like a puppy, looking at the empty table with a sad face. "Food...it's all gone...why did it have to go?!" She yelled dramatically, fake crying into her hands. Just a normal day in the banrae house...

* * *

A few hours later, around 3 pm, Cupa sat in one of the houses many living rooms. 3 couches, each placed in a half square around a small, wooden table near a window. Windows dotted the wall in front of Cupa, shining light into the room. Along with that, she was given a beautiful view of the city that her father basic ruled. A small city, not large compared to any of its neighbors, but still a fair size. The city was named Ash-wind, in honor of the man who saved this town from an active volcano, Thomas Ash Wind.

Deep in thought, Cupa was in another world, in some different place where she could be alone. But she wasn't there because she wanted to be alone, she was there because she was thinking. She needed to sort things out, to try and remember or perhaps even forget the past. The past...that word haunted her. The past was the past, it happened and could not be changed. It was written in stone, forever to stay the same. What she had done so many years ago, when she never looked back, the day she had lead Adam into a trap.

At the time, it seemed such a minor thing, why not do it? He parents had told her to do it, than they would go to Paris, a long awaited vacation that they so wished for. But how could she just ignore the boys cry for help? The tears he shed when they roughly picked him up and threw him into the car. She had buried the memory in the back of her mind, somewhere she would never remember. Yet here she was, having dreams of that fateful night, every night. Why was it haunting her?! WHY?! Cupa, angry and frustrated, slammed her fists onto the couches cushioned arm rests.

If only she could forget that stupid memory, forget it and live like her sisters did, not even remembering it. How could they walk around and not remember that day when they had left a boy to rot in jail?

"What troubles you so much, dear sister?" A feminine voice cooed, Cupa turning her head to see who she expected to he there. Standing in the door way, was her big sister Rias, a year older than her. Rias was the eldest, at 19 yrs old, with Cupa and konoe taking second base at 18, and their youngest sister, Yuka, coming in at 17 yrs old.

Cupa groaned in frustration, her hands tightly clenching the couch. "Rias..." She whined, pouting unhappily. "I'm...well I've been having a reoccurring dream for the last few months. I thought it would go away but...it hasn't." Cupa confessed, unsure if telling her would be the best idea. "A dream you say? Is this perhaps of some boy? Are you having dreams about Lawrence?" Rias asked, a grin spreading across her beautiful face. Lawrence was the prodigal son of a neighboring city, skilled in the art of acting like a complete douchebag. Prideful and arrogant, Lawrence ruled beside his parents, supposedly a godly singer. In truth, his money was what got him everything. He had no skill whatsoever, besides the skill of lying. Handsome S he was, he was nothing compared to the sisters.

Cupa hissed on instinct, hating the sound of that bastards name. "No! No no! Of course not! I hate that guy! How could you accuse me of dreaming about him!?" Cupa growled angrily, glaring daggers at Rias. "Oh come on, you know I was joking. I hate him just as much as you do. He tried to hit on me, and in all honesty, he failed harder than any other guy I have ever seen. He couldn't even get Yuka, and she's like the easiest out of us to get." Rias said, softly laughing at the boys failure. "So, what's this dream about anyways? Some other boy you like? Maybe it's about...a girl?" Rias teased, never relenting. Groaning in both anger and even more frustration, Cupa softly pushed Rias. "Shut up...it's about a boy, yes. But the boy is from a long time ago. His name is...Adam. He was the one that...that I lured into a trap. He's probably rotting in jail...because of me..." Cupa said, covering her face in shame.

Rias stayed quite for a few moments, letting Cupa relax a bit. "Cupa...Cupa my dear sister, you did what you had to do. That boy, he wasn't normal. He was...he IS, a demon." Rias softly explained, wrapping her arm around Cupas shoulders.

"How do you know that?! What if he wasn't? I'm sure he wasn't! A demon doesn't cry, doesn't have the fear that was so clearly in his eyes as the cops dragged him away."

"Cupa! Cupa, thst boy was not right. He had hurt people before. Do you seriously think we were going to let him walk the streets that we walked? If he were not put in jail...who knows who he would've hurt! You did the right thing, that's final. He was evil, he wasn't good, nothing more and nothing less." Riss growled, never having heard this from the usually mild Cupa.

"Rias I love and respect you, you have always been there for me and made the right decisions when I couldn't. But this time, your wrong. He wasn't some monster...Im sure of it. No matter what you tell me I just can't believe it."

Cupa began to softly sob into her hands, laying her head on the couches arm rest. "Cupa...Cupa listen...look I don't know what you saw all those years ago, but you probably don't even remember. We were little at the time, and science shows that memories thst we have from young ages tend to get mixed up or not even be true. You were probably just seeing stuff."

Unable to fight with her sister any longer, Cupa fled to her room, where she could cry out her frustration in peace.

* * *

Rias strolled around the banrae house, having no where to go and no where in mind. "Oujou-sama!" A voice said, rather forcefully. Turning her head, there stood the houses first butler, konoes father. "Why hello there old geezer. What do you need to tell me?" Rias asked, purposely making fun if his age,though he wasn't old at all. "I'm 34, mind you! That's not old st all! I'm perfectly young!" He growled, stomping his foot on the ground in anger. Regaining a bit of his control, he straightened his bow tie, bowing once again. "Oujou sama, may I ask, what was Cupa crying about? Konoe has gone to her room in a attempt to calm her down, but I'm not sure even my beloved daughter can help Cupas uneasy mind."

Rias addressed the information, dissecting it and looking at the courses she could take. "A dream...Cupa has been having a reoccurring dream that haunts her." Hesitation caused her to bite her lip, wondering if telling this overprotective father the cause was the right thing to do. "You are like a father to all of us, Nagare. Cupa will be alright. Now I don't want you to go out and see if you can help her, as we all know you are a but to overprotective. If cups needs the help, she will ask you for it." Rias instructed, turning away from Nagare. Tightened jaw and clenched fists, Nagare was forced to give in, nodding his head. "Yes...oujou-sama..." He muttered, forcing himself not to yell in anger, deciding it best to follow Rias logic. He would wait, but he could only wait so long. If her dreams continued, if she continued to be in misery, he would do whatever it took to help her. Slowly walking away from each other, Rias couldn't help but wonder what the days would bring. That boy...he was just a ball of trouble want he? Yet who knew where he was right now, perhaps he was dead. Of course, that was unlikely, as there is very little that can kill a boy with nothing to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Death...pain...suffering..." The voice growled, it's raspy edge digging into Adams ears. "Is it true, child of darkness, that those 3 things are the only things you know?" From the shadows of this dark place, their were eyes everywhere. Deep in the earth was a hideout for assassins, thugs and gangs of the highest rank. Each had his or her own role in these dark corridors, each ready to stab their "ally" in the back if need be. In the dimly lit streets of the underground complex, it was a literal free for all.

Having been caught on one of his scouting missions, Adam stared into the darkness, focusing his ears. He knew they were around him, readying to kill the intruder. A slight shuffle of feet caught his ears, and in a flash he was there, dagger upper-cutting into flesh. A satisfying grunt was heard as the blade drove home, deep into the persons body. Spinning around, Adam brought his arms up, seizing the blades the sliced through the air and towards his head. Grabbing them by their hilts, he yanked them free of their masters hands, smashing the butt of the blade into his face.

The fast breathing to his left signaled someone was coming, and coming fast. Crouching low, he brought his blades up, waiting for the impact. It indeed came, blade crashing against blade, ringing out in a symphony of screeching metal. Adam twisted one of his swords to the right just a bit, keeping the opponents sword at bay while positioning itself for the kill. Pushing with all his strength, the blade cut through the air, past the shirt and into the skin. But his opponent proved the quicker, jumping back before it could do any real damage.

This game continued, a game of switching between opponents, knocking them out one by one, each time turning to face a new enemy after he had defeated the first. But even as skilled as Adam was, he was still human, and he could not fight forever. His swing came slower, his blocks lazier and his feet failing to respond. Seeing this, his opponents came on quickly, happy to exploit their enemies weakness.

Bright, white lights flashed on, shocking the battle hungry men into submission. Slowly, Adams eyes adjusted to the sudden light, finding himself in a circular arena of sorts, with his fallen enemies laying in the ground helplessly. "Your skill improves every second that you hold a weapon in your hands, child of the darkness." His teacher congratulated. The man standing before him, was none other than the infamous Oompa. Though that name seemed silly, it was held in high respect and in higher fear when the power of this man was recognized. Oompa was the leader of perhaps the largest drug dealing businesses in the world. Along with sitting upon a throne of money, he was skilled in the art of battle, preferring blades rather than guns to fight with.

Oompa was Adams mentor, teacher, caretaker and as close to a father as he could be. Having taken in the young Adam when he was crying and helpless in the rain, he had taught him the values if strength, the mentality of trusting no one but yourself. Always stay a step ahead of your opponent, it will keep you alive. Now, 14 years of age, Adam was learning very quickly, his training seeming to pale in comparison to the skill he had with blades. Confused and startled, Adam instinctively bowed his head, kneeling on one knee before Oompa. "Sir! I'm sorry, I was caught during my scouting mission. I have failed..." Adam muttered, his voice toxic with disdain and anger.

A soft chuckle and the jingling of fine jewelry brought his eyes back up to Oompa. "Adam...you didn't fail. I knew you was here, so I sent somebody to get you. It's ok though, I wanted to test your skill, and sure enough, you are surpassing even me it seems." Oompa rarely complimented people, and when he did, he usually didn't say it so straight forwardly. But to Adam, his dear boy who was like a son to him, he complimented openly and without hesitation. "Come here my boy, how about we go get you a good meal? Seems like you could use one after eating only that canned food." He said with disgust, referring to the canned food that Adam took on his missions. It was his from of supplies, easy to eat and something to keep him going in case he ran out if the better stuff.

Helping him up, Oompas short frame seemed to he like a dwarf hugging a giant. Barely even 4 ft fall, Oompa was still very poweful, having the power to take on a whole gang by himself. No one dared decline Oompa of whatever he desired, for it was said that if anyone in any way upset Oompa or went against his wishes, Adam, the demon child, would show them pain not even hell could offer. The thought alone was unsettling, as most have met Adam and even more wish to never meet him again or meet him at all. "Let's go, I know this awesome place by the docks that sells the most delicious..." Oompas voice faded away, into the brightening light, the light that soon engulfed Adams vision completely.

* * *

Siting up slowly, Adam stared down at his hands, his trembling hands. That was...a dream...a memory of his...yet it seemed so real. Oompa, the man who had showed him the most and only kindness in his life. Yet...things had come to a crashing end so quickly. Cops found their hideout in the cities sewers, tricked out and looking nicer than ever. Guns fired, men died, and it all ended. Adam, was once again...alone.

Slamming his fist into the bed, he held back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He wouldn't cry...he wouldn't allow his emotions...those stupid and pathetic emotions to get in the way of keeping his promise to Oompa. Though Oompa obviously cared about him mostly because of his talents, there was still a minor, the slightest fraction of care that he had, somewhere in those stubborn eyes of his. But kindness and caring does not save people. The skill of a person, saves people.

Adam lived in a apartment complex, a building with hundreds of rooms. The broken, 8 story tall, worn down, building looked like one of those you would see in the ghetto, though they kindve were in the ghetto. However, because of Adam, people had moved out the second they heard of him, leaving their stuff for fear of it being a bad sign. But, aside from nobody being 2 floors above or below him, the rent was good, as it was free. Who knew the shining of a hidden blade and a few hollow threats could do so much? Oh that's right, Adam did.

The apartments were small, having one bathroom, one bedroom and a living room that could hold a couch, a TV and a lamp. But the right fit didn't bother Adam, at least not as much as the deadly silence did. No sound was almost ever heard from this part of the apartment, mostly since everybody was either gone or took care in staying quite. Having lived in the eerie silence, it shouldn't have bothered him much, and it didn't, but in the mornings the silence seemed overwhelming. The soft, warm sun peeking through the cracks of his window blinds, Adam was in darkness.

Darkness...that word that was so commonly used to determine evil, death and bad things. So many people presumed that evil lays in the shadows in wait, hiding from the light. What many fail to realize, is that true evil does not hide. It shows itself fully, allowing others to gaze upon its fake beauty and otherworldly handsomeness. It appeals to the eyes of any who dare look upon it, luring them into its warm embrace before braking their spines, killing them with a smile. What pained Adam and the few who were like him, was that people did not accept the truth. Even when the truth was spilled before them, bare naked for them to gaze upon and see all it's evil deeds. Even than, they turned away from the present, and looked at what was, at the evils shadow. They saw only the beauty it once held, the empty promised and luring lies it had spoken. Like a rose that had wilted and died, they only stared at the pictures they had taken when it had bloomed so beautifully.

To make things even worse, the evil, so conveniently backed by its army of stupid followers, made up some lie to hide the truth once more. So clever and precise would be the lie, even the people who saw the truth would believe it, and no one would stand in its way. That was the world, fooled by things it knew to be evil, chasing after empty promises that would only lead to death and more suffering. How much Adam hated this, how he despised the nature of the world. Yet he could not deny that he was forced to be in this situation, having no option to escape it besides death. But death was a mysterious thing, something that nobody was truly sure about. In truth, there was no escaping the cruel reality of this world. The only thing people can do, is to adapt and survive, to overcome the obstacles and become stronger. Only than, can people escape the reality that so hungrily waited at the hearts of me. Only the, could they overcome it, at least for a short while, before the world found another way to destroy them once again.

Getting out of his bed, Adam did his morning chores, cleaning his tidy house and eating his small breakfast, consisting of a waffle, 2 sunny side up eggs and 1 bacon strip. Laying back on his couch, Adam was unsure of what to do, having gone through this process hundreds of times before. He could not go outside of his apartment without word of his leaving spreading throughout the whole city. A leisurely stroll in the park was out of the question, along with going to the library to read a book or going to the café for some coffee in the warm and cozy surroundings. Such a hassle...

* * *

Standing and walking towards the door, he decided it be best to instead go somewhere he almost always went, heading immediately for the stairs, making his slow way up. Perhaps in this secret place, in this lonely place he would not be so bored. Opening the door to the roof, he stepped out and onto the bleached floor, entering his own world. Laid out before him were 2 foldable chairs, a small plastic table and a cooler. Here, he sat staring out over the city for hours on end, watching the sun rise and sun set. Taking his zest like he customarily did, he opened up the cooler, reaching into the cold insides and pulling out a root beer.

"Sticking to your old ways I see, drinking your cold drinks as you watch the world from your decided perch in the sky." A soft voice spoke from behind Adam. Adam didn't bother to turn around, not really caring nor worried about any danger. If someone were going to kill him, they would've done it silently and expertly, for fear of failing. Adam analyzed the voice, going through the files in his head of the different voices he had heard over his lifetime. No...no...no...ding! Sighing, Adam waved his hand in the air, dismissing the person behind him. "Come and sit, so that when I kill you, you may have the pleasure of enjoying your last moments." Adam hissed.

The silence was all Adam needed to hear. Fear...oh how fearful this person had become with just a sentence or 2. The hesitation showed the amount of fear. Perhaps not as much as Adam had hoped, but it was still just what he expected. "You were always the dark type...you never seemed to show your true colors. Even when you showed them, they were always different, confusing and fooling everyone that dared fight you." The voice said, calming down

"I do not have true colors, Cornelius. I am not weak, as many of you are. I adapt, and survive. I change my...colors if you will, so that I may overcome the obstacles presented to me. Survive, whatever it takes. I will not let weakness get in my way." Adam growled, watching as his old ally, Cornelius, sat beside him. Older by a few years, Cornelius had been the closest thing he ever had to a friend, though Adam knew Cornelius would gladly stab him in the back if that meant money or power.

Cornelius, chuckling softly, smiled. "Always were the one to survive weren't you?"

Adam turned his cold gaze upon Cornelius, staring into his eyes with unreadable expressions. "Cornelius, what reason do you have to be here? What brings you to Ash Wind?" Adam questioned, not in the mood for games. Hearing the sharpness in Adams cold tone, Cornelius understood that he would be better off doing as told. "I am simply on a job, a mission to get some money from a few punks that refused to Pay. It's a pretty funny story actually! See, there was this one guy who-" the edge of a blade touching Cornelius neck stopped him in his tracks. "I do not have time for your lies. You wouldn't come all this way from the cave you crawled out of for some money. You either came here to kill me, or to do something more than important. Now start talking or I will end your miserable life."

Adams words were not a threat, they were a promise. Swallowing hard, Cornelius nodded his head as best he could with the blade at his neck. "I was sent here to deliver a message. I don't know what it has to do with you, I don't know why they want you to go to this place, but all I know is that I was sent here to advise you to get a job at the banrae house. Any job is fine, just get a job there." Cornelius answered, eyeing the blade. "I know you better than that. I know when your lying." Adam growled, not believing him. "Your rusty, Adam. I'm not lying to you. This is the truth. Whether or not you believe it is up to you, but I was told to deliver that message, nothing else."

Cornelius...was telling the truth. Either that, or perhaps Adam truly was getting rusty. No, it wasn't possible, he was telling the truth. It was so strange, so strange to here the truth spoken from a liars mouth. Pulling the blade back, he turned away from him, walking to the edge of the roof. "I shall see what I can do." He said, waiting for a reply. Of course, he heard nothing, Cornelius having left the second Adam turned away. What did the banrae family have in store for them? Why was Adam involved? Adam didn't know, but as he looked over the city, towards the banrae house which looked over the city proudly, he couldn't help but wonder how this would turn out. "Let us see what happens...but be warned...I will end up on top one way or another..." Adam whispered to himself, turning away and heading towards the stairs, heading back into the darkness he dwelled in.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun...it hurt his eyes. Other people reveled in the sunshine, bathed in the warm light that shined down on the earth. Most people were happy to wake up and see the win coming up, rising over the mountains, climbing the latter in the sky. To Adam, however, the light burned. It stung his eyes, like hot daggers burning into him. "Go away...your light it needed, true, however your light burns and annoys me." Adam growled, squinting as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. Raised in the darkness, living in the darkness, this light was much to bright. Pulling his hood low over his face, he hissed like a vampire, angry at what he had to do.

He was doing as instructed:

1 head over to the banrae house

2 get a job

3 wait until something happens.

Seemed like simple instructions, but simple instructions in the world of darkness, in the world of assassins and thugs usually meant things were going to get very dangerous, very quickly.

Sighing in annoyance, he sat down at the edge of the roof, his feet hanging over the side. Normally he would've ignored anything to do with his past life, anything to do with the secret kingdom that lay beneath the earth. But his interest was leading him, for he had to admit that he, though having long abandoned his old life, was interested in what his old life had pulled out of its sleeve. What new mystery awaited him behind the banrae walls, inside the long hallways that led like a maze throughout the building. What message would he find in their library, hear secret that had been hidden and locked away from prying eyes. Adam didn't know, and in all Hines, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about, was survival.

* * *

Cupa awoke with a start, the dream haunting her once again. "Why are you crying? Don't be sad." She had said those words...had said that with such ease, such confidence, without any care. But, she was a good girl, she did as her parent said, she obeyed. Wasn't that was she was supposed to do, be the good girl her parents wanted? Do as your told, be a proper young lady, everything will be fine. But...how could her parents, the people she saw as being unbreakable, be so full of fear they are willing to send s child to prison for a crime he more than likely didn't commit. They sent him to prison for no reason besides rumors, fear of the rumors being true. How could they...?

Her lettuce green, button up pajama top blended in with her silky green blankets, dotted with beautiful trees sown into the blankets. Yawning softly, she stretched her arms into the air, trying to wake herself from sleeps relaxing grip. A soft movement boomed into the silence, Cupa quickly looking down to see what it was. Orange, fiery, messy hair. Laying her head onto Cupas lap was her beloved sister, Konoe. Where had she come from? When did she come into her room, Cupa wondered. Than she remembered, that yesterday she had gotten frustrated with Rias, having gotten angry and stormed off to seek refuge in the quiet of her room. Of course, she expected Konoe to follow, to try and help as best she could. Like her father, she was protective, desperately wishing she could take away the frustrations from Cupa.

Konoe's soft, warm embrace had been what allowed her to sleep, had been what had calmed her tense and straining nerves. The loving embrace of her sister led her to sleep, taking her to a place she rarely visited. A sound sleep...oh how heavenly that sound. Cupa had indeed slept well, however, she still had that dream, once again hating herself for doing what she had done so long ago. "Konoe...konoe wake up..." Cupa muttered, yawning as she softly poked konoes cheeks. "Wake uuuuupp!" Cupa pouted, laying her head ontop of konoes. "Wake. Up. You. Lazy. Sister. Of. Mine" Cupa said in between pauses. A soft groan was heard from beneath Cupa, the soft groan of a sleeping Konoe waking up. "I don't wanna...let me sleep..." Konoe mumbled, getting more comfortable with her head on Cupas lap.

Cupa sighed in defeat, laying back down on the bed. She was tired, weary and felt weak. Each morning was a hassle for her, since she had to get up and remember what she had done. Her dreams, the place she sent to escape reality, were turned into a nightmare. She no longer slept soundly, no longer had happy dreams of times with her family and friends. Why, oh why was this happening to her? Cupa still didn't have an answer, and wasn't expecting one to come soon. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget, tried to enter a world where she could relax, where she was fine.

Konoe sat up, yawning softly. " Cupa?" She asked, looking down at her sister who seemed to be asleep. "Cupa did you fall asleep again?" She asked again, softly poking Cupas shoulder. "I'm awake sis...just...I'm just tired..." Cupa answered, sighing. Silence followed, Cupa worried about her, but not speaking it, as she would go overboard and start freaking out. Waiting patiently for her sister to awaken. "Konoe...can I ask you something?" Cupa asked, cracking open one eye to look at Konoe.

Konoe nodded her head, smiling with a determination to help. "Of course. Ask anything, and ill answer." Another moment of silence followed, as Cupa considered her words. "Do you believe he was bad? Like Rias does? Do you believe that...that boy...was actually bad? That maybe he was a evil person?" Hesitation played on Cupas face, her mouth open, trying to form words. "It's alright if you do...I'm starting to think I'm crazy...maybe I'm just going mad and he really is evil, and I'm just blinded by some stupid book or movie." Konoe tried to respond, tried to form words that would comfort her. She couldn't though, Cupa suddenly lunging and hugging her tightly. "I'm...I'm so unsure...I don't know what to believe anymore...am I crazy, konoe? Tell me! Am I influenced by some book or movie and I'm looking at it with blind eyes?!" Cupa asked, her eyes full of tears as she cried into konoes shoulder.

Konoe was shocked at her sisters outburst, holding her close and rubbing her back, cooing to her. "I-it's alright it's...everything will be fine." She cooed, unsure of what to say. "Look...I don't believe he is evil. He seemed so innocent and little she she first saw him...we don't know what has happened to him but...well I'm sure he wasn't a bad person. Rias obviously had a different perspective. Look...I'm here for you. Your not alone in your thoughts. Just know that...no matter how much Rias argues with you, she also thinks he was innocent, she is just to stubborn to admit it."

This information Cupa brighten up a bit, but she was still sad. She was more than happy that her sisters were there to back her up, but their parents were the big deal. Their father wasn't a very...well he was a stubborn man. No matter how much information was given to him, sometimes he just wouldn't give in. He was comforting, loving and understanding in most cases, but in something like this, he would probably not agree with Cupa. "Well...at least I got you..." Cupa whispered, wiping away a tear. She was still a bit shaken, but the comforting grasp of konoe made her relax. "Hey, you should get up. Today, dads gonna be hiring some new stuff, and there's gonna be a lot of people here trying to get a job. Dad wants us to show up, since he wants to see what we have learned and what our skills in choosing the right staff is." Cupa took a shaky breath, nodding her head. "Alright...well I guess I'll get ready than. Can you let me change real quick? Also, do you mind getting me a pop tart? Since I didn't go to breakfast. Wait, you didn't go to breakfast either." Astonished at her sisters actions, Cupa couldn't help but smile brightly. "You know you don't have to do so much for me..."

Konoe shook her head. "As your sister and your butler, I MUST do all these things." Before a reply could be made, Konoe turned around and walked down the hallway, doing as told. Quickly changing into her dark green hoodie, camo shorts and red and white sneakers, Cupa turned to the mirror. Looking at herself, she shrugged, not really caring to much to go all dressed up. This was her normal attire anyways, a tomboyish style of clothing. Heading out the door, she walked down the halls of her house, making her way towards her fathers office where they would be hiring new staff.

* * *

Tall, silvery grey gates loomed over the street, the walls rising from each side. White, bleached walls rose around the banrae complex, hiding the delicately, and deceivingly beautiful insides. The gates looked like the gates of heaven, showing the insides of a delicate flower garden, with a path that lead up to a beautiful house. The stone path rose and fell as it went over the little hills, the flowers that grew freely along the path covering parts of it to form a natural and old looking path. Perhaps what caught his eye was the fact that it looked like a dream, the trees swaying ever so slightly in the wind. Grass billowing in its silent rhythm of the earth. He needed to get a job here...but why? So many questions unanswered, so many things left in wonder. Adam stared at the house for a long while, the cameras focused on him and the guards that walked around the perimeter kept their eyes on him, guns ready to shoot. Or course, they never got the chance to shoot, Adam pushing open the gates and starting for the mansion. He was early, but people would soon be flocking to this place, especially men, searching for a job thst would allow them to peak at the banrae girls or to do something of the sort. Adam, simply wanted a job where he could do his mission and than leave. "Let us see what kindve game we shall play, Mr. Banrae."

* * *

Nibbling on a cookies and cream poptart, Cupa made her way down the many stair cases they had, through the winding hall ways and through a black door that opened up into a cozy little office. 2 chairs sitting in front of a dark, oak desk with a fancy chair and a short man siting on it filled the room. Of course, there was a small refrigerator besides the desk and stacks of boxes filled with important checks and papers were put neatly around the room. Hugging her father from behind, Yuka giggled as she laid her head on her fathers head, lazily closing her eyes. "Daaaaaad! I'm bored!" Yuka whined, getting a flick on the head from Rias, who was sitting to the right of her father, looking regal as ever in her school clubs uniform which she seemed to adore above all else. Standing to the left hand of Mr. Banrae, was konoe and Nagare, Konoes real father. "Ah, Cupa, just the girl I was waiting for. Now that your here, we can start the interviews. Would you like the first shot at it or would you like to see the master go at it?" Mr. Banrae asked jokingly, his wide smile and chocolate brown eyes glittering with humor. Rias softly glared at Cupa for a second before turning towards the door on the other side of the room, where 2 guards stood, unmoving as they waited orders. "I'll be the first to take a look at them, if you allow me to, father." Rias said, waving her hand at the guards.

Opening the door, a scrawny and nerdy looking man walked in, his black suitcase and large glasses bouncing as he walked to the chair. "A pleasure to be in your presence, Mr. Banrae." He greeted, his voice nasally. Before he could continue, Rias cut in. "Joseph Seymore, correct? You are a graduate of ash-wind university with a degree in computer science. 5'4, has had jobs in in all sorts of computer companies and phone developments along with a few side jobs such as wikki-chiki, 14th motel, and the love doctor. You came here hoping to get a job besides Yuka in her technological department and recent computer studies am I correct?" Rias asked, never blinking nor stopping for a breath as she spoke. Once she was done, she looked at Joseph straight in the eyes, her glare seeming to intensify with every second she continued to stare at the poor man.

Stuttering for an answer, the only things that could come out that were understandable were, "y-yes...you see...I mean...well...it's true...yesh..." Placing the large booklet form of papers that she had in front of her down on the desk, she smiled at Joseph. "Well Joseph, I can see that you are a-" a fist slammed into the desk. "-pathetic excuse for a computer expert! Get out. Next!" Rias growled, watching Joseph pale as he slowly walked away. "Getting information on them before they even get here...I like it." Mr. Banrae complimented, his face that had turned into a frown, now being a small smile. Yuka went next, having no such luck as she tackled the poor boy before he could sit down. Squealing and laughing, Yuka spouted nonsense as she talked about games and anime, piggy back riding the terrified boy who was desperately trying to get her off his back. Konoe, contrary to what most thought, did not take part in the interviews, but instead watched the people that walked in, judging who they were by simply looking st them. Whispering to her father what she thought, her father would either agree or disagree and show her the mistakes she made before helping her define the clues and making sure she didn't make the mistakes again.

Cupa came next, her form of judging them much minder than the others. Her soothing voice and calm eyes eased the stressed people, allowing them to speak more comfortably and explain themselves with little fear of being yelled at, tackled or sent away before they could even speak. Mr. Banrae liked Cupas way of speaking, the way she calmly and delicately worded her phrases so as to caress the ears of her audience. It was a serene and smart tactic, though that was just how Cupa normally was. "You did good my girl." He complimented, softly patting her back. "Now, I'll finish the last of these while you girls watch. And if you don't mind, I'm gonna try your tactics on these people. Let's see how it works out for me." He said, his eyes beaming with interest as he began his experiment. Each person that came in was bombarded with Rias way of speaking, Cupas, or his own. Sometimes it was all 3, though Cupas didn't work that well for him.

Having gone through almost all of them, Mr. Banrae looked tired, swearing just a bit as he used a little hanky to dab at his forehead. "Ok...let's see...oh this is interesting." He muttered, looking at he profile in front of him. The only things on it were the name, which said "Adam" and the age which was "17" and everything else was written as "unknown". Rias, peeking over her fathers shoulder, scowled when she saw the profile. "I don't know who that person is. All I could find was...well his name. It was interesting but also a bit off putting. Maybe you should just skip it. After all, for all we know he could be dangerous, or maybe even just some idiot pervert who is trying to get near us." Rias had a point, but her fathers interest in this hidden character made him ignore her, waving his hand to dismiss her.

"Next!" He called, watching as the doors were pushed open, and in entered Adam, his cold, blood red eyes boring into them with such an intensity it sent shivers down the head of the banrae family himself. Slowly taking his seat, Adam put his hands on his lap, never taking his gaze from Mr. Banrae. "Hello there...Adam. I am Mr. Banrae. So, 6'1, 17 yrs old...and that's all I know about you. So, how about we get to know each other better. What are some nicknames that you have gotten from your other jobs?" Adam answered without any hesitation. "A living nightmare. Death himself. A fallen angel." Mr. Banrae, having been in this business for over 12 years wasn't easily deterred by names such as these. What gave him chills, however, was the way he said it. A monotone, cold voice with no emotion. His eyes...his red eyes that seemed so empty, so lifeless.

"Well...those are some interesting nicknames. How did you get them?"

"Fear."

"How did you get them to fear you?"

Adam leaned in close, his hands on the desk. "Fear is the determining factor from which people see you as. Look into my eyes, and tell me you don't fear me."

Banrae smirked, looking him dead in the eyes. "Well, if this is some kind of...threat..." Mr. Banrae choked up a bit, staring into lifeless eyes that seemed to be dead before time began. They were so lifeless...so empty...so...full of death...they seemed to swirl and change, sucking him into their deathly grasp.

Shaking his head, Banrae growled angrily. "I ain't afraid of you kid! Now what do you want, huh? Are you here asking for a death wish?" On cue, Konoe stepped up, putting her hand firmly on Adams shoulder. Mr. Banrae held his hand up, looking at Adam with both anger and interest. He had met this boy before...he had seen this kid...he knew him...but...who was he? It suddenly clicked, and it hit him hard. "ADAM!" He growled, slamming his fist on the desk so hard the beautiful desk cracked.

Konoe was unsure if she should escort him out or keep him there, not having any orders. "Hello...Mr. Banrae. How is your wife, Marry?" He asked calmly, continuing to stare at him.

"How dare you come into my home, acting like-" Adams bored sigh cut him off. "Shut up you old brute. I'm here for a job, whether it be cleaning out the bathrooms or protecting the most valuable thing in this place. I came here for a job, and that's it. Come in, get a job, and leave." The 2 seasoned veterans stared each other down, but Adam was winning, his cold aura seeming to make the room colder. "Father...who is this boy?" Rias asked, looking angry but a bit scared as well. Why was her father getting so angry over this boy? Who was he?

"Daughters...I would not like you to meet this...thing. His name is Adam. He is a living shadow, a bringer of death and pain. No one really knows who he is-"

"And I tend to keep it that way."

Banrae was swearing more now, Nagare looking just as angry as Mr. Banrae. "He...well little is known about him. However...he is a extremely skilled fighter, so far having no equal, no one that comes close."

Konoe scoffed. "I'm sure I can beat him into shape." She said, her voice a bit more manly as she hid her real gender. "No! I'm sorry, konoe, but not even you could stand up to him." Nagare said, pulling her away from Adam.

Banrae wiped his hands through his combed black hair, sighing. "You want a job, eh? Well, I would give you a job eating my crap when I go to the bathroom...however you have talents. Talents that I admit can be put to good use." Banrae and Nagare looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation that no one could read, no one besides Adam. "Do you truly trust md with such a beloved package?" He asked, his emotionless voice seeping into the 2 men.

"Rias, konoe, Cupa and Yuka. I want you to step outside. Go to your rooms or something. Me and Nagare need to speak with Adam...alone." No one dared to question their father, not with such a big revelation or with him in such a strange mood.

Slowly making their way to the door, they looked back at their father, unsure if Nagare could protect him if Adam chose to fight. Of course, they begrudgingly left, watching the doors close behind them, the guards looking skittish as they held their pistols tightly, hands ready to fire.

* * *

Rias sat down, her back to the wall as she waited for the meeting to end. Servants came up to them, beckoning them to come and eat or to sit on sod thing more comfortable, like a chair or a couch in another room. The sisters declined everything, wanting to stay there and wait. Yuka, normally happy and cheering her sisters up, was now silent, looking a bit scared. She had never seen someone like that, never seen her father act in such a say towards anyone. Her mellow mood out the rest of them in a darker mood, as they weren't accustomed to their happy sister looking so sad. "Hey...don't look so sad Yuka. I'm sure everything will be fine." Cupa whispered, trying to comfort her. Yuka laid her head against Cupas shoulder, sighing as she scooted closer, closing her eyes and resting. Cupa hoped dearly that her father was ok.

"I know, for a fact, Adam, that you can do many things. You also know why I kept you here. Konoe, my daughters butler, is a strong and powerful butler. However, he isn't very strong. He has his own weakness as well. You, however, are a powerful and unforgiving fighter. If I were to hire you as my newest butler, I would have as many cameras, traps and recorders on you I could possibly have."

"I would have it no other way."

"Are you willing to have things implanted into you?"

"I am willing to do a lot of things."

Banrae stared at Adam for a long while, staying silent. Nagare watched banrae for any sign of anger or disapproval, but he stayed emotionless, staring at Adam just as intensely as Adam stared at him. "I will have things prepared...for now, go to the musical department side of the house. Ask some of my servants to take you there, and stay away from my girls." He ordered, seeing a huge positive to having Adam working for him. But rumors had spread quickly, and though rumors were usually lies, it was hard to tell when the person matched the appearance of the rumors. Adam was known to have no true loyalty to anyone, doing as he pleased and twisting the story so it would give him the best ending.

Slowly standing, Adam nodded his head in his own form of bow, looking at Nagare. He simply looked at him for a few seconds before turning and walking to the door, not looking back. Of course, he could feel the eyes that bore into him from almost every angle, the cameras thst watched his every move and the guards that quietly followed. Pushing open the door, he stepped through, stopping as he almost stepped on Rias hand. "Excuse me." He said, stepping over her. A maid that was passing out some cake for the girls saw him and screamed, instinctively throwing her knife at him. Adam didn't even move, letting the knife dig into his shoulder, showing no pain on his face whatsoever. He simply looked down at the knife, calmly grabbing the knife and pulling it out with ease. "I believe this is yours."

Wiping the knife on his gray shirt, the blood from the wound let out a soft stream of blood that seeping through his shirt and dripped onto his black pant legs, some landing on his somewhat worn down sneakers. He presented the knife to the maid, the handle pointing towards her. After moment of waiting, and the maid making no move to take it, he simply dropped it on the ground. "I need to go to the musical department side of this establishment. Will you take me?" He asked the maid, getting a quick nod and a shaky wave as she lead Adam away. He took no notice of the girls that sat to the left of him, watching him with mouths open in shock. Mostly konoe, who was terribly afraid of knives and would've fainted or simply screamed and sought out help from someone to take the blade out. Adam simply pulled it out and took no notice of the bleeding wound.

Of course, he ripped a piece off the bottom of his shirt, wrapping it around his wound to keep if from bleeding. As he was lead down the hall way, Adam noticed he was being followed by the guards, leaving the girls behind. Of course, Rias wasn't prepared to be left in the dark and she boldly followed, Cupa, Yuka and konoe close behind.

"My lady, I don't think you should be this close to him." One of their many maids said, trying to hold them back. "No! I will not be left in the dark!" Rias growled, following stubbornly. In a few minutes they made it to a recording room, where the room split into a editing room and the recording room with instruments. Going into recording room, he looked at the instruments, looking at them carefully. Pulling out a cd, he placed it into a cassette player waiting for it to load. "Start recording." He said, watching as the light for recording turned on. Rias and Yuka were handling the set up on the other side, with the guards ready to gun him down and the maids continuously asking for the girls to leave. "Lets see what I can do." Adam muttered, grabbing a electric guitar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's see what I can do." Adam muttered, beginning to sing.

("Boulevard Of Broken Dreams")

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Adam didn't stop playing his guitar, the beat changing almost instantly. Of course, before he could continue his songs, Mr. Banrae stepped in, turning off his music. "Adam, it is time for you to get your...modifications." Nagare was behind the head of the banrae house, hands tightly closed to form fists with which he so desperately wanted to punch Adam with. Softly setting the musical instrument down, he stood up, walking towards Mr. Banrae, who looked no less pleased to see Adam than Adam looked to see him. Turning around, Nagare and Mr. Banrae lead ads, down the hall quickly, not stopping to turn back as Rias called to her father. "Dad! Dad wait!" She called, their footsteps quickly receding as they suddenly disappeared behind a bend. Rias, angry at her father shutting her out, slammed her fists into the wall, screaming angrily. Cupa was confused and a bit scared, happy to have that strange and scary boy away from her. For all Cupa cared, she hoped Adam would leave and never come back.

But what Cupa didn't realize, was who Adam was. She didn't realize that Adam was the boy she had put in prison oh so long ago. Of course, Cupa could care less at the moment, with Rias throwing a tantrum. "Rias, rias it's alright. Dad will be fine. You don't have to be so worried or angry at him for-"

"That's not what I'm angry about!" She hissed, her red hair whipping the wind as she turned on Cupa. "You still don't see it but I see it clearly." She growled, turning and marching down the hall, calling out to her father desperately. Cupa, konoe and Yuka could only watch as her sister charged away, searching for their father, Nagare and the strange and mysterious boy, Adam. "My ladies, please, let us go back to the dining hall. Lunch has neared and I believe you should come and eat." One of the head maids said. With the assistance of the other servants, the maids and butlers gently pulled the girls back downstairs, into the dining hall where their meals were served and silence followed. "I don't get why Rias is so angry all of a sudden. Norms,kg she keeps a cool head and is so calm...what's making her snap?" Cupa wondered aloud, receiving knowing nods from konoe and Yuka.

"I'm sure it's just the worry of dad getting hurt. That...Adam guy sure is weird...I'm worried about dad to, though I'm sure he will be fine."

* * *

Adam laid on a surgical table, shirt off, laying on his stomach. Mr. Banrae watched from his perch atop the over hang, the glass not allowing Adam to see through, but allowing mr. Banrae and Nagare to see through. Doctors got to work as soon as they were giving the signal, putting anesthesia and checking Adams heart rate and such. They, after a few minutes of letting the anesthesia sit, took a pair of surgical scissors and cut a small line down Adams chest. Adam was not asleep, not having been offered to be asleep or been given the necessary chemicals to knock him out. But, due the anesthesia, he did not feel any pain. Of course, that didn't stop him from imagining what they would do if he did. Opening up the cut, they dug just a bit until they got to his sternum, preparing for the final stage.

Getting a tiny little, black box looking object with tweezers, they very slowly placed it onto his sternum, the box shooting out a tentacle or two which latched onto his sternum. Successful with the operation, they stitched him back up. Now it was time for the box to be activated. Mr. Banrae walked confidently up to Adam, a remote in his hands. Pressing a few buttons, the remote suddenly went "beeeeeep". Adam took that to be a good thing, as the head of the Banrae house hold smiled, putting the remote back into his pocket from which it came. "Now, the device is active. Do you know what it does?"

"You have placed a bomb on my sternum, which has scanned and is currently reading the heart beats of your daughters. It is highly intelligent and has burrowed into my body, sending it's droned outwards and into my brain as we speak, scanning what I see. If I am responsible for your daughters deaths, it is to kill me instantly. If i fail in keeping them safe and they die, it is to allow me to live until you capture me, unless you pull the plug the second you hear they are dead." Adam said after a moment of thought, knowing exactly how he was going to combat this. It was simple, really. Just a few things he had to do back home and he should be fine. An emp or 2, a few shocks of electricity and, if everything went well, there would be no more bomb.

Adam put in his shirt, seeming to feel no pain whatsoever from the normally sore and usually painful procedure. Of course, Adam wasn't normal. Far from it in fact, though that was probably guessed by now as the banrae household was wrapped in a tightening death grip from Adams eyes alone, his cold, knowledgable eyes staring into a persons soul before killing him. Slowly breathing in and out, he measured the line with his fingers, calculating the time it would take for the scar to heal a bit, knowing also this was a big weakness. A new scar should not be put to work, as he could possibly tear it, cutting himself open and bleeding out, though to Adam, he welcomed it with open arms. Death, to Adam, wasn't a scary thing. It was simply a old companion that had followed him throughout his life, watching over him in the coldest way, taking everything from him. It stuck to him like gum to the bottom of a shoe, refusing to let go, refusing to let go of the belongings and things that Adam so rightfully deserved.

"I shall be going than."

Adam turned away, heading for the door to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Actually...konoe requests to spar with you. She wants to learn who is the better fighter, and if you are worth hiring. She doesn't believe the rumors of your fighting potential." Nagare muttered, obviously trying to keep from punching Adam himself, hating to know that his precious daughter would be fighting him.

"You fear for her..."

"As would any father."

"That is good...however you hinder her. Daddy won't be around forever, and soon enough, your decisions will mean nothing to her. She will grow up and make her own decisions, failing or succeeding in her own way. Sad, really. She hates you, but you love her so much. Poor thing...perhaps once daddy is dead she will realize her mistake and mourn over your death. Perhaps..." Adam said, feigning sorrow as he walked away, disappearing out of the room. When Nagare charged after him, he was gone, having speedily and quietly ran down the hallways quicker and faster than Nagare could believe. "Don't worry so much. He is a very skilled fighter, but if he gets hit by one of konoes punches, he won't be standing for very long." Mr. Banrae said, chuckling softly, though he didn't believe it.

"Let's go to the sparring box, we might as well watch and stand by in case that bastard plans to make any moves on konoe. If he does, I'll rip his head off."

* * *

Adam flowed through the halls like a ghost, quickly and silently passing the rooms and different maid locker rooms as he went. Up, into the higher levels of the house he went, climbing a king and winding stair case before sharply turning right, back into the same, cherry red hallways with their golden engravings in the carpet. Vases, lamps and idols of all sorts stood in between doors, filling the emptiness of the normally boring house. One of these doors, happened to be Cupas.

Swiftly walking, he paid little attention to his surroundings, focused intently on his own thoughts as he walked. Not paying attention, a door to his left opened up, Cupa walking out in a lime green dress, red high heels and a cute pink bow in her hair. As she walked out a bit clumsily, she stepped into Adams way, both of them bumping into each other. As she began to fall, she is instinctively closed her eyes, squeaking as she felt herself drop. But there was no crash, no impact. Cracking open one eye, she looked up to see Adam, his arm wrapped around her back, the other holding a vase that would've smashed on the ground had he not grabbed it out of the air. Slowly standing up straight, he released her, placing the vase back onto its stand. "T-thank you..." She mumbled, blushing a big as she realized how close they had been to each other.

Silence followed, Cupa staring at the ground I gently before glancing up to see if Adam was still there. He was, his cold, lifeless red eyes staring into hers. Adam simply stared at her, as if waiting for something, waiting for her to say or do something. When she didn't say or do anything, Adam moved on, swiftly speeding down the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Konoe waited impatiently for her opponent to appear, cracking her knuckles as she waited, bouncing softly, getting herself hyped for the fight. The sparring box was just as it sounded like. A square room, filled with nothing but a fridge for drinks, some towels, and a few punching bags on the left hand corner. Besides that, it was a flat and spacious, wooden room with lots of space to fight on. The floor was a soft, yet firm carpet type flooring which allowed falls to not hurt as much. "Are you ready to fight him? I don't doubt that you can best him in a fight, but considering he got stabbed in the arm and simply took out the knife, not even feeling pain, is a bit intimidating don't you think?" Rias asked, fixing konoes hair into a tight bun so it wouldn't be in the way. Flinching at the memory of Adam doing that, konoe sighed, nodding her head. "Yes it is a bit intimidating...but I know I can beat him. I have to believe that. If I can't, what kind of butler would I be?"

"You would be OUR butler. Our faithful sister, butler and guardian which she trust with our lives. We don't care if you are defeated by this...demon boy. We, Cupa, Yuka and I put all our faith in you. We care about you konoe. No matter what happens, we will trust you with all our faith." Riss said without hesitation, hugging konoe closely. Rias pat konoes back, trying to comfort her precious sister.

Adam entered as this was happening, wearing the same black, long sleeve shirt with his jeans. "I heard you wanted to spar with me?" He asked, looking at her as he approached. His hands were tied around in wrapping, forming what a boxer would normally use. Konoe quickly stood up, glaring at her opponent with angry eyes. "Yes! Yes I did! Now come here, fight me like a man and let us see who-" konoe was cut off, Adams punch to her gut silencing her as he brought her face down to meet his knee, forcing her back. Stumbling back, her bloody nose and in pain stomach forced her to her knees, grabbing at her stomach. "No! Don't hurt him!" Rias yelled, going to try and punch his face, her hands getting inches from his face before he grabbed her hand with his own. "This fight is between me and konoe. I can assure you, she will live." He said, pushing rias back and walking up to konoe, standing her up. "I want you to block exactly what I just did. Learn to block it, even in your weakened state." He instructed, getting ready and than doing it again.

His fist came up to meet her stomach, but konoe had already jumped back, groaning in pain. "Don't jump back, you can block it and counter. Again." Once more his fist came up to meet her stomach, this time, konoe blocking with her hands, barely pushing him back. His other hand, however, came up, aiming for her face. She flinched and closed her eyes as the strike came, waiting for the blow, but it never came. She cracked open one eye, seeing his fist inches from her face. "You will need to learn to block. When I punch for your stomach, don't block it head on, move it to the side, purring your back against me and elbow me in the ribs." He instructed, stepping back and going through the exercise again. This time, konoe did as instructed, finding that it did indeed work, but Adam has grabbed her, pulling her up, tightening just a bit so she couldn't move. "When this happens, what will you do?" He asked, waiting for her answer. Konoe responded with a head butt, smashing the back of her head into his nose repeatedly until he let go. "Good good..." He mumbled, his nose bleeding but showing no indications of pain.

He than continued to not truly spar with her, instead going through different techniques and scenarios, teaching her the best way, the easiest, quickest and most effective way to best her opponent. After about 2 hours of this, konoe was sprawled out on the floor, panting heavily while Adam seemed only a bit tired, nodding his approval. "You were helping her?" Rias asked, her mouth wide open as she looked at him with curiosity and amazement. She than quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, suddenly aware that she had called konoe a 'her' when by most konoe was known as a boy, only known as a girl by her family and closest servants. "I'm teaching her to be a better butler, and yes, I already know konoe is a girl. No man is as flexible of with such a feminine as hers. If there is one, it is a extremely feminine man, of a very, VERY gay man. Konoe is neither. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, as I don't have anything to gain from it, nor would it anyone any good in knowing konoes a girl. I don't know your reasoning for hiding it and don't care. Your business is your own, be careful in hiding it." He said, wiping his face with a towel before turning and helping konoe up. "A worthy opponent if I do say so myself. You have skill and much untapped potential. Your strength is food and your agility better." He said, bowing his head in a form of respect. "Train hard, you have much power and I would hate to see your potential go to waste." Adam said, patting her shoulder, before turning and walking away, disappearing down the hall.

Konoe tried to follow but simply couldn't, to tired to move as she fell to her knees, panting. "I think...I'll take a nap here..." She mumbled, laying down on the ground and falling asleep. Rias smiled, biting her lip as she wondered why Adam would do such a thing. He wasn't a kind person, he was a monster thst lived, and breathed death and fighting. Why would he do such a thing we help konoe become a better butler? It didn't make sense to rias, but it stabbed her in the heart, making her flinch as she thought of what she had done. She had thought of him in a certain way when she barely knew him. Perhaps he was different...perhaps...


	6. Chapter 6

"So how did it go? Did you get the job? I'm sure you did. You have such a way with people, do you not?" Cornelius asked, a grin in his lips as he strutted up to Adam, their usual meeting place atop the apartment complexes roof. Sitting comfortably in his chair, Adam ignored Cornelius, writing on a piece of paper the intel he had gotten from being inside the banrae house. Not to much it would seem, but anything that was in Adams hands was deadly. He was currently writing about the girls, the famous Banrae girls that were said to be some of the most talented people in the world. Adam laughed at the thought. Whether it be a chemical bomb or a robot, very little would stand in Adams way of finishing the job.

Resting his head on Adams head, Cornelius made farting sounds, his arms wrapped around Adams neck softly. "Cornelius...if you don't get off of me...I will beat you to death with your own, torn off arm and than hang you in pieces from the American flag pole, so that people may salute the newest person to have died in my cold grasp." Most people that were thugs, thieves or people who used threats all the time would've probably laughed if someone else had said that. But when Adam said it, he wasn't bluffing, and everyone knew it. To support the fact that he wasn't bluffing, a man was found with almost every bone in his body broken, tethered to the side of a bridge by a wire. A note was comfortably resting atop the mans head. The note simply said,

"I am the monster hiding under your bed, and the voices inside of your head.

~your beloved monster, Adam."

The man had been a wanted drug lord. Wanted for 26 cases of murder, 13 cases of rape, 19 cases of illegal drug usage, and over an estimated 12 years worth of smuggling drugs into the cities, countries and other states around it. One of the most notorious drug lords, this man was almost invincible, having the highest defenses money could buy. But no matter how powerful he was, Adam took him down, not actually caring whether he was wanted or not, simply doing the job he was given for the money he would be paid.

Quickly letting go, Cornelius scratched his head and chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that! Forgot you don't like hugs." Adams cold and dark eyes ever so slowly turned his way, staring into his soul. "It would do you good to remember that. Now, what is it you want? 3 days after I got a job at the banrae house and already you have returned." Cornelius took a seat beside Adam, taking a sip of water from a small, disposable cup he had. "Well...I can't just come and check in on you? I mean friends look out for each other man, I can't just leave you out here without any back up. Were bros!" The ever joyful Cornelius said, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Adam. His respond was a deathly cold glare.

"Cornelius...you and I are not friends. You and me both know perfectly well that if you had the choice of being paid 5 million dollars for shooting me, you would do it. You also know perfectly well that if I got a chance I would probably kick you off this building for the sake of ridding this world of your vile stench." Adams cold words his Cornelius hard, smacking him in the face with the truth. Though Cornelius needed a reason, more or less to kill someone, Adam didn't. Simply, if you annoyed Adam, he would kill you. That fact alone kept Cornelius on his toes, kept him from relaxing at night. Adam was known as a blood thirsty killer who didn't care for anyone but himself. Of course, that's just what people thought of him, not a true fact. Or was it?

Cornelius didn't have the time to ponder the thoughts, knowing if he dazed off into his imaginary world Adam would probably grab him and throw him off the building. As much as Adam would've loved to Sparta kick Cornelius off the tallest building and watch him splat against the ground like dropped lasagna, he needed the poor fool. Cornelius...entertained him. Cornelius was a witty and cheerful thief, one that seemed to always find ways in making jokes and laughing in the coldest of times. Of course, a good laugh wasn't what Adam needed. He kept Cornelius around because, as much as the stupid thief entertained what little sense of amusement he had, Cornelius was his only connection to his past life. Of course, Adam didn't want to go back to such a cold and ruthless life, but he was interested and curious as to why he was chosen for an experiment. Why he needed a job at the banrae house. Cornelius, was the only one he knew would end up telling him.

"So...Cornelius...what brings you back here beside the fact that you wanted to know if I got a job at the banrae house. I can see in those beady eyes of yours Cornelius, that you came here for something else." He said, staring at Cornelius intently, waiting for him to spill the beans. Of course, he did, with great reluctance. What Cornelius told him, however, wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. "Hey man, just watch yourself. Look I know we both would kill each other for money, but hey, I'm watching out for my brother. I know how those rich people are and I'm not sure you'll be able to last around those snobs. I'm just saying, the people your gonna be around will push your buttons, and your not gonna like it at all. Just try and ignore them, keep to yourself." Cornelius said, standing and turning away from Adam. "Now, I'm gonna go. It was nice seeing you Adam. I'll be back soon enough, don't you worry." Adam stayed silent, nodding his head as he scribbled what last bits of information he remembered.

He didn't have to see it with his eyes to know Cornelius was gone, as the emptiness he felt around him told him enough. "7 in the morning, already met Cornelius, have looked through the information I gathered and had my morning coffee. Off to a good start I presume...though good starts sometimes lead to bad endings." He grumbled, setting down his paper and pen on the other chair. "Let's see what happens today..." He mumbled, closing his eyes as the morning sun blushed, sending it's warming, yet blinding rays of sunshine on Adams sitting form.

* * *

"Cupa! Cupa wake up! It's time to go!" Yuka squealed, jumping on Cupas bed excitedly. "Come on come on come on come come on!" She yelled, stomping her feet on cups bed, trying to awaken her slumbering sister. "Oh come on sis! Wake up would ya? Our cousins are coming over and we can't be late to the airport!" This made Cupa sit up abruptly, her messy hair covering face as she remembered that today their cousins were coming over to visit. Their cousins came from japan, highly intelligent just like them with special skills in certain things. "Oh yea! Crap! What time is it?" Cupa asked, her sleepiness suddenly fading away as she looked at the clock. 8 am, not to bad considering they were supposed to be there by 10.

Quickly getting out of bed, she rushed to the bathroom, dousing her face in cold water to wake herself up, "brrr! It's cold!" She whined, realizing she probably should've just used warm water. But it did help, as she was now even more awake. Now for clothes! What would she wear? Walking to her closet, she ignored Yuka who was rolling around in her bed, messing up the covers. "What to wear...what to wear..." She mumbled to herself, hearing a soft thump as Yuka rolled off the bed. "Ouch! My head!" Yuka whined. "I usually wear green but...I haven't worn this in a while..." She mumbled, choosing between different dresses. A red dress with pink flower petals flowed like a river of red. It was a beautiful dress, and though Cupa preferred green, the red was hypnotizing.

"I'll wear this!" She said excitedly, turning away from her closet as she looked at her messy bed with Yuka sitting in the floor rubbing her head. "Ok...well I'm gonna go take a shower and change, why don't you tell rias and konoe that I'll be down in just a moment for breakfast." with that, Cupa disappeared into the bathroom. Yuka also disappeared, laughing as she ran down the stairs, heading to tell her sisters what Cupa said. 15 minutes later, Cupa came out of the restroom with the beautiful red dress on, the dress going down to below her knees, just a over her feet. It was a strapless dress, with her light orange hair allowed to flow down her back, showing her as a girl and not in her tomboy form with her green hoodie on and short hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she applied just a bit of red lipstick before putting on beautiful green high heels, no socks.

She than sprayed a dash of perfume on her hair before giggling, awkwardly walking downstairs. "I'm here!" She said, opening the door to the dining room. Upon entering, she saw her father sitting comfortably at the head of the table with konoe sitting to the left of him, Nagare sitting beside konoe and Rias sitting to the right of mr. Banrae. Taking her place beside Rias, Cupa smiled as breakfast was served, a plate of fresh cooked bacon, jello and some kiwis. A light meal, since they knew that their cousins would be hungry and would want to go out and eat. "Mm!" She said, bowing her head to her father and beginning to eat. "So, did you forget that your cousins were coming today? I honestly thought you would be the first to wake up." Mr. Banrae said, chuckling at his daughter.

"Ah...well I did forget since I was a bit caught up in some stuff. When Yuka told me I was up and getting dressed faster then my brain could process it."

Breakfast was peaceful, not full of much action and little talk as they all ate, hurrying so they could get to the airport quickly to see their cousins that came over every year for the Christmas festival in December. "Ah...that was deliocus!" Yuka said, smiling as she laid back, allowing herself to rest. 8:00 had flew by and it was now 9:00 am sharp. "We should get going or were gonna be late." Mr. Banrae said, standing. His daughters also stood, following him to a limousine that waited outside their house. Going inside, they all got comfortable in the cool insides, their driver speeding down the street towards the airport.

* * *

"I see...no need to worry, I'll be waiting." Adam said, biting into some toast before hanging up, setting the phone down. Standing up, he put on a long sleeve, plain white shirt with black jeans that fit him perfectly, not tight and not baggy at all. Sipping some coffee, he opened the door to his apartment and left, not bothering to lock it, much less close it. No one would dare go inside, much less be anywhere near there. Sighing, he swiftly made his way down the many flights of stairs, down to the first floor. At the front desk, the employee tensed when he saw Adam, sitting straight up and looking down at his papers as if he was working. "Get me some new towels would you jerry?" Adam asked, walking by the front desk to the entrance. "Y-yes...sir..." Jeremy muttered, shivering by his cold and monotone voice. "Good boy."

Stepping outside, Adam quickly passed by the building, heading to a destination marked by him for a meet. Just outside the city park was a little patch of empty land, simply dirt with nothing on it. There, Adam would wait to be picked up by the Banrae limousine.

* * *

Slowing down, the driver made his careful way to the empty patch of land, Adam standing there, patiently waiting. "Hello Adam. Get in." Mr. Banrae greeted, the window rolling down as he talked. "Mr. Banrae." Adam greeted, opening the door and getting in, sitting nearer the front of the limo, away from the door and away from the Banrae family. "So, like I was saying, I was thinking that after we pick them up, we go either go back home for lunch or head to a restaurant nearby." Konoe perked up at this. "Oh! I know! There's a sushi place called, 'takayashos sushi' about 5 minutes from the air port. We could go there." Rias groaned at her words, shaking her head. "I don't like sushi...and I'm pretty sure they would want to go eat somewhere more meaty than a sushi place."

Cupa smiled, clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh! I know a perfect place for us. How about we just go and eat at cheesies? We all love it there and I'm sure they would love it. Plus, we haven't been there in a long time, so why not? It's close, it's cheap and delicious." The girls all nodded and agreed tahrs where they would go. But before that, they needed to get to the airport and pick up their cousins. Ash-wind, during the winter months didn't usually snow and didn't get to cold for heavy jackets but temperatures changed year to year. Sometimes there would be no snow, it would be cool and s bit cloudy. Other times it would be heavy snow, freezing cold and dark. Most of the time it never got to a snowy Christmas.

Nagare scooted towards Adam, siting beside him. "You know-"

"I already know my duties, Nagare. You don't have to worry so much. Believe me, if I had a choice I would rather be at home asleep than be here, guarding these bratty girls." He said, cutting off Nagare before he could finish. "I'm sure you will have eyes on me at all times. I can't wait to see how this day is going to turn out. Can you?" He asked, looking at Nagare. "Go back to them. Don't want to be to far from them now do you?" Adam taunted, knowing Nagare was truly afraid of having his daughters be hurt. "Actually...I think ill get to know you better. It will help me kick your ass when we fight." Nagare said, looking at his watch. "We got 15 minutes, want to tell me a bit about yourself?"

"I have killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. I will do so again if I have to, Nagare. A ruthless killer, a demonic entity and a loner that assists death in its cold games. All you need to know is that if your not careful, if your not fearful, everything you love will come crumbling down around you." Adam chuckled at his own words. "Who am I kidding?" He asked, looking st Nagare with a smile. The smile was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by his normal frown and constant glare. "Everything you love will die whether or not you are careful. I have seen to it. For eternity, you will suffer." He whispered lowly so the rest of them wouldn't hear. Nagare stared at Adam with a angry, fearful and stern look, his mouth wide open at his words. Without another word, the banrae butler scooted away, smiling as he chatted with his daughters, shaken by Adams words. "Weak and pathetic..." Adam muttered, putting in his head phones and turning the volume up. A lazy ride to the airport...a lazy ride indeed...

* * *

Waiting at the airport, the sisters each sat comfortably beside each other in cushioned chairs, over looking the airplanes that came in and our of the airport. "So many! I want to drive one!" Yuka said, looking at one that flew over their heads, quickly snapping her eyes onto another one that was barely touching the ground. Rias smiled at this, petting Yukas head with an amused smile. Konoe and Cupa were deep in conversation about where they should take their cousins to first that they didn't notice Adam walk passed them, heading to stand besides Nagare and mr. Banrae, informing them that his nieces flight had arrived. "Oh! The girls are here! Let's go!" Mr. Banrae said excitedly, his daughters perking up and following him down the long passage ways.

They were told to meet up at a little shop that sold post cards right outside where they were supposed to get off. Waiting impatiently, they sorted through the cards trying to distract themselves from focusing on their cousins. It didn't work, as they grumbled and walked around, desperately hoping the time would go quicker so they could see their cousins. "It's 10:34, they should've been here by now!" Konoe grumbled, glancing at her father and...other father. "I'm sure-" he was cut off by a scream. "RIAS! CUPA! KONOE! YUKA!" A girl screamed in excitement. A girl with a light shade of caramel colored hair ran up to them, hugging Yuka and Konoe tightly. "Rei! It's so nice to see you again!" They greeted, hugging back. Not long after, came the rest of their cousins. Saeko, Saya, Alice and of course Rei which had beaten them to the banrae sisters.

The rest or them greeted and smiled, hugging and exchanging laughs. Their cousins were from Japan, having moved there when the business was booming and took up residence there ever since. Saeko, with long violet hair and piercing blue eyes was perhaps the most calm and collected besides Rias. She was expert in fighting, favoring a bakkan as her weapon of choice. Of course a real sword would do just fine. Rei was next, also having trained besides saeko, but in the art of spears. She can use a broken brook just as well as she can use a metal spear. You would only see her caramel hair as it whirled around her, her brown eyes focusing on you before the edge of her spear ended your life. Next to her came Saya, the nerd girl of the group. Efficient in technology, different sciences and knowledge in general, says with her pink hair in twin tails and soft brown eyes was the nerd of the group.

However, there was a new face in the group. A little girl, about 7 years old smiled up at them, somewhat hiding behind saeko. "And who might you be?" Cupa asked, getting on her knees and looking at the girl. Faded crimson colored eyes and soft, dark cherry hair peeked out from behind saekos legs, looking at Cupa. "I'm alice..." She mumbled. Saeko softly laughed, looking down at the little girl clutching her leg. "This is alice. Our family adopted her not long after her father died. With no where left to go, we found her at an orphanage we were volunteering at and soon enough she joined the family. She's your newest cousin." Saeko seemed proud when she spoke of Alice, and for good reason. She was tougher then most, having stopped the tears that flowed from her eyes when she thought of her dad. Cheerful and happy, alice made a beautiful addition to the group.

"So...cute..." Yuka mumbled, crawling towards Alice and hugging her. "KAWAII! Your sho cute Alice-chan!" Alice hugged back, laughing and smiling all the same with Yuka. Adam, on the other hand, wasn't. Though he never smiled he wasn't to fond of lugging around their backpacks and such all the way to the car. It felt like they packed rocks into them! What the heck did the girls need, supplies for an army? Sighing, he slowly made his way up to them, trying to simply go past and get to the car as quickly as he could without dropping anything. "Huh? A thief! He has our stuff!" Alice suddenly yelled, jumping and grabbing onto Adams foot, almost tripping him. Stumbling forward a bit, he caught himself just in time, looking down to see slice kicking and screaming "thief! Theif!"

Cupa laughed softly at the sight, as did the rest of them, not bothering to help him. "Little girl...let go." Adam said, trying to not drop the bags or they would crush the girl and him. "Put our stuff down!" Adam growled angrily, wanting to kick her into the metal benches to get her off his foot, but he knew that wouldn't work and would obviously cause to much trouble for him. "Little girl...whatever your name is...I'm carrying a lot of luggage and if you don't let go of my foot soon, I will drop it and not only will it kill me, it will kill you. I suggest that unless you want to get flattened like a pancake below whatever it is you carry in these bags, you let go of my foot." He said so coldly that the laughter almost immediately stopped, their cousins never having heard of Adam. "I-I'll take her off." Saya said, gently picking up Alice from his foot, stepping back and looking at his emotionless face. "Welcome to ash-wind." He said, his monotone voice making it clear he didn't care.

Turning away, he went back to his duty, carrying their luggage all the way back to the limo where he had to some how stuff it into a trunk that could only fit half of it. What a nightmare...

* * *

Watching him go, Rias sighed and smiled a bit at her cousins. "Ignore him he's...well his name is Adam. He's a really dark, mysterious guy that everyone knows about. He took down konoe like she was nothing. He's said to be one of the best fighters in the world, along with having killed thousands of people, being a demon and a lot of other stuff." Rias said, turning to saeko and the rest of them. "Interesting..." Saeko said, actually shake need by the coldness in his voice. Though she was a calm and collected fighter, his cold and lifeless eyes that seemed to just tear her apart and read her soul set her back, actually shocking her. Saya, Rei and Alice weren't to much better, never having looked into such lifeless eyes or heard such a cold tone. Alice herself was biting back the tears, burying her face in sayas neck. "He didn't have to be so mean...could've simply asked to take her off...how dare he make her cry." Rei said, actually angry with Adam for doing with such a thing. "Ladies ladies calm down. He is my newest butler and servant so I'll have a talk with him later. But for now...it's time to eat." Mr. Banrae said, smiling warmly at his nieces and leading them back to the car.

* * *

"Cheesies is delicious!" Alice said excitedly, munching on a cheeseburger that had cheese dripping off of the meat. There's a reason it's called cheesies...almost everything on their menu has cheese on, around or in it. The rest of them were also enjoying the meals, though Saeko, Saya, and Rei got small foods as they didn't exactly want to get dirty or have cheeses smeared on their dresses. Saya wore a tank top with work out shorts. Saeko wore a typical Japanese school uniform, and Rei wore a blue shirt with typical jeans. "Hey...where's Adam? I don't exactly care where he is but I would feel safer knowing he is under surveillance of something." Rei said, looking around nervously. Saeko pointed to a table on the far right corner of the building, a table that only Adam sat at. No one sat near him, everybody staying 3 or 4 tables away from him. "I'm gonna talk to him." Saeko said, standing and making her slow way towards him.

Due to the cluster of people that always crowded the restaurant, it wasn't an easy or quick walk towards Adam. "You seem uncomfortable...why is that?" Saeko asked, sitting across from him. "I do not enjoy doing business in the world of light...it stings my eyes...that cursed sun." He growled, his eyes scanning all around him. "You say that, but you seem very vigilant and aware of your surroundings. Have you adjusted to this world of light?" She asked, eyeing him with curiosity. Adam looked at her, sharing a intense glare with her that Adam ended up winning. "Go back to your family...i don't need people to think I brainwashed you when you came over here. So please, leave me alone." He said, munching on a fry. "Why would people think that?" She asked, titling her head to the side. "Because people are stupid, like you. People like you see me and hers the rumors that follow me like a pack of hungry wolves. You only see the dangers and death that shadows my form, like death waiting on the newest soul to capture. Because of that, you fear me. You look into my eyes and see only a demon. You judge me and push me and kick me. I have dealt with enough crap in my life, Saeko. I do not need to have yet another rumor about raping or doing something to you to be added my already long trail of lies." He said, standing.

"Enjoy your day." He said, turning away. Before he could get away, saeko grasped his hand, feeling the coldness of his skin. "Wait but...how do you know that I'm like everyone else?" She asked, curiosity taking over as she wondered what Adam was talking about, why he was saying these things. Adam leaned in close to her, his eyes lifeless and his pale and cold hand letting go of hers. "I know your like everyone else because you and every other person in the world are the same. No knew ill ever treat me differently. You will see me as a monster, as everyone does. You saw me as one when your pathetic little sister almost got crushed like a pancake. you will continue to do so, you can't stop it." He whispered, pushing her away. He turned away and walked back to the car, slamming the door as he entered its darkness.

Sighing, Saeko walked back to her cousins, taking her seat. "What did he tell you?" Rias asked. "He...told me...Nevermind." She said, sighing and taking a bite out of her sand which. The rest of them didn't ask, knowing she wouldn't talk unless she wanted to talk. "So, where should we go after this? We've been to so many places over the years I don't know what new place we can take you." Cupa said, gently petting alice head. "Well...how about we got to..." Alice began, reaching into her small backpack. She pulled out a flyer that had a zebra, a gorilla and a rhino all smiling and laughing, with a big sign above their hard read, 'ZOO!'.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Alice cheered excitedly, her head peaking over the flyer.


	7. Chapter 7

"The zoo? Well I mean I guess we can go there. When was the last time we went there anyways?" Konoe asked, taking the flyer from Alice. Flipping through it, she saw the new attractions they had. A new tiger exhibit where you can feed the tigers. The grand opening of the new bird section of the park. And some new baby pandas that were born just a few months ago. "AWWW...there are some baby pandas at the zoo!" Konoe said excitedly, flipping through to the next page. Than, as if the gods had made it just for her, there was a special exhibit for baby sheep. "SHEEP!" She screamed excitedly, hugging the flyer. "Let's go lets go lets go!" She yelled, standing up and running to the car. The rest of them simply laughed and looked at each other, not having to speak to know where they were going. Ash-wind zoo, here they come!

* * *

"Is it all set? Are the...gifts...prepared for the main event?" A female voice purred. "Yes...mistress Apolocanth. Everything is set and ready. With the push of a button, the gifts will release the confetti." A gruff, mans voice said. The female slowly turned her head to the side, looking at the kneeling, biker looking man. Messy, spikey black hair with a black shirt that fit tightly on the mans muscled upper body. Torn jeans, messy sneakers and spiked gloves made up the kneeling man. A stubbly face with black sunglasses adorned the mans face. "My dear...dear Jehovah..." The woman purred, slowly standing. "Yes...mistress Apolocanth?" He asked, shivering from the coldness of her voice. Apolocanth, a tall woman with pale skin, long purple robes that covered her entire body, her hands out together like a monk. She stood tall and proud, though she looked frail, she was more powerful than she looked. Walking up to him, she placed her hand on his head, gently running her fingers through his hair. "Dear...precious...Jehovah..." She cooed softly, gently turning his face to look up at her.

She suddenly pulled her hand back and slapped him, the force and shock of the slap sending him to the side, clutching his face and hissing in pain. Pulling his hand away, he looked at his hand, now covered in blood. 4, freshly cut lines now marked the right side of his face on his cheek, blood dripping from them. "If you fail me...Jehovah...you will suffer." Apolocanth promised, her long finger nails costed in fresh red. "U-understood mistress...please...everything will go according to plan. I promise." He said, grunting in pain as he felt the sting of wind on his new cuts. "I see...I will hold you to that promise." She cooed, siting back on a faded gold throne. "Let's see if you can hold up your promise." Apolocanth purred, licking the blood off her lips, giving him an evil grin. "Now, my darling Jehovah. Why don't you go and make sure everything is ready for Adam and his...guests. We want to make the best first impression we can correct?" Jehovah nodded, slowly standing, bowing and walking out the door, his large boots crushing the ground beneath him as he made his way to the zoo.

* * *

"Wow...it seems like forever since we've been here doesn't it? When was the last time we came here anyways?" Cupa asked, stepping out of the limo and looking around, a horde of people walking towards the zoo gates. "I think we last came here when we were like 10. It's been so long hasn't it?" Saeko said, smiling. The rest of the girls got out of the car, all looking around and remembering the eights thst there were to see. "Let's see...where should we go first?" Mr. Banrae asked, pulling out one of the flyers for the zoo with the map on it. Konoe pointed to a spot on the far right of the map. "How about we go see the baby sheep first? Than we can go to the petting zoos, than see a dog show and then we can go see shamu, and than..." Konoe rambled on and on about their plans, squealing and laughing excitedly at the sights she wanted to see.

The girls each chatted wildly, arguing on where to go first, when they should eat, etc. Mr. Banrae simply watched them with a smile, Nagare beside him. A thought suddenly struck him and he looked around frantically, his eyes scanning the area with a determination. "Looking for something, mr. Banrae?" Adam asked, stepping up beside him. "Where were you? What tricks are you planning? If you try and escape I can-" Adams loud and annoyed sigh cut him off. "Shut up old man. I know perfectly well what you can do and I honestly don't care. Death is something I don't fear, in fact I open it with open arms. Go ahead, press the button oh powerful head of the Banrae house. Will you not kill me? You warn me and threaten me so much that I thought with your stubborn and hard headed attitude you would've killed me by now. So, why not just end it? You would make thousands of people happy, wouldn't you? Just do it." Adam said, leaning close to Mr. Banrae.

"Do...it..."

Nagare placed a hand on Adams shoulder, as a warning telling him to back off. "Well, Mr. Banrae? Are you so full of pride and idiocy that you won't live up to your fame? Will you not live up to the titles that have been placed upon you?" Adam asked, taunting and teasing him, making fun of him. "How dare you..." Mr. Banrae growled, raising his hand to punch Adam. "Go ahead..." Adam continued to taunt, knowing fully well that Mr. Banrae wouldn't attack. Mr. Banrae knew perfectly well that if he struck Adam in such a crowded place people would move away from him and see him differently. Along with that, it would be going against the rules and standards he had placed for himself. Turning away, Mr. Banrae stomped towards the gates, knowing he would punch Adam in the face If he stayed there.

The girls quickly followed, laughing and smiling as they made their way towards the open gates. People seemed to flood through, like a fast river squeezing through a small opening. Adams no Nagare followed behind, nodding to each other as they split apart to watch over the girls and Mr. Banrae. Each one took their own route, acting like they were there on their own, but their eyes weed trained on anything that was of could be a enemy. "Let's see how fun this day will truly be..."

* * *

Jehovah snarled as he saw Adam split apart from Nagare, dissapearing into the crowd. "Seems like the bugger beat us here...guess this will have to be a sneaky mission after all. Roger, cardinal, go and see if you can find them. Keep us updated on where they are. I'll make sure the gifts are in place and ready to blow. Got it?" Jehovah asked, turning around to see his 2 companions. Equally large and muscular, they stood out like a sore thumb in the crowds, their heads peaking above the sea of people. "Roger!" They both said simultaneously. "Good boys. Now go out there and make sure you don't fail. I don't care what you gotta do or who you gotta kill, make sure you don't fail me. If you do, I will make you wish for death. But more importantly then that, Apolocanth will punish ME. So DONT fail me, not this time men." Jehovah growled, marching towards the zoo gates with Roger and Cardinal close behind.

"Ok...so alice wants to go to the petting zoo and right next to the petting zoo are the baby sheep. So we should head there first, than follow the path that leads through the big cat section if the park and just go from there." Saya said, handing the map of the park back to Saeko. "Agreed. Seems like a good plan. We all ready?" Saeko asked, looking around at them. Alice would've cheered if she wasn't being smothered in sun block, Rei fussing over how her skin is going to hurt if she doesn't have it on. Konoe would've also been happy if she wasn't glaring at almost each and every male that walked by, their perverted eyes scanning the bodies of the girls. "You must loosen up, butler. Men will be men, no matter how intense of a glare you give them. Plus, it isn't hurting anyone that they are looking et your sisters and cousins now is it?" Adam asked, placing a hand on konoes shoulder.

"Wha-? W-well...I guess but it's so vile. Hey! Wait, where were you? You just disappeared when we came through the gate. What sort of trickery are you planning?" Konoe growled, stepping away from Adam. "No trickery. Mercy." Adam calmly stared, pointing to a flag pole where 3 men hung from their underwear, each one with a look of pain on their face. "Your very violent, aren't you?" Saeko asked, looking at the flag pole with a amused smile. "No...I simply do things differently than everyone else." Was Adams reply, staring at Saeko with his emotionless face. "Let's go, sunlight is quickly fading." They all nodded in agreement, beginning the walk to the petting zoo at the for right end of the park. As they walked, they noticed that they were given fearful looks, dirty looks and angry looks. "Why are people looking at us weirdly? Is it our clothes?" Cupa asked, looking down at her red dress, wondering if she should've have indeed worn green. "It is me." Adam said, looking around at the people. "They are fearful of me, with good reason. They give you weird looks because they are unsure if they should attack me or keep their distance. If you look at them, it's clear that they believe I'm holding you hostage or something, which is why your here with me."

"You say that without any hesitation, as if you've been through this before." Rei joked a bit. "I have, every day of my life since I could remember." Adam answered quickly, looking at Rei. "I have indeed been through this countless times before. Everywhere I go I am looked at as a monster." Rias scoffed as she heard this. "Well you would to if you were in their place, looking at you. With such a cold aura and such horrible rumors following you, can you blame them?" Rias asked coldly, glaring at Adam. "I can in fact blame them. They are stupid and ignorant, such as you are rias. You are ALL so stupid. But that's alright, it's good to see the fear in your eyes as I approach. It amuses me." Eyes widening, Rias stopped and looked at Adam with her cold glare that seemed to bounce harmlessly off of Adam. "How dare you call ME that! Do you really think your better than everyone else? Huh? Why don't you prove it!" She yelled angrily.

Mr. Banrae quickly stepped in, putting a hand over Rias mouth. "Rias! Calm yourself! Your making a scene. We can solve this later, in private. For now let's enjoy our time here at the zoo and NOT fight." Nagare quickly came over and pulled Rias to the side, speaking with her in private. "As for you, Adam, what did you do to make my daughter so angry? I swear if-" Adam cut him off as usual, sighing in annoyance. "Why is it that I'm the only person who can use my brain?" He complained, walking up to Mr. Banrae. "I have done nothing to your daughter. Whatever stupid reason she has for causing such a ruckus is her own." Adam said, quickly. "You replied fairly quickly...how can I be sure your not lying?" Banrae asked. "That's the fun part, isn't is Mr. Banrae? You can't." Adam turned and stepped through the crowd, suddenly gone from sight as he went back into the shadows. Turning back to his girls, he sighed and smiled. "Sorry about that. Let's continue, don't want to let such a beautiful day go to waste."

And so they continued, walking in awkward silence as they wondered what they should say, what they should do. Saeko was the first to speak up, smiling as she picked up Alice and placed the little girl on her shoulders. "Cheer up guys, let's have some fun!" She said, smiling as she looked around at her sisters and cousins. The rest of them quickly cheered up, laughing and smiling once again. Slowly but surely they made their way the petting zoo, watching as Alice rolled around with the little pot belly pigs that squealed happily as she pet them. Konoe, to busy to notice anyone else, was busy burying her face in the baby Sheep's soft wool. These sheep were very fluffy, like little balls of white that walked around and bumped into each other. "Kawaii..." Konoe mumbled, hugging one. "KAWAII!" She squealed, laughing as she rolled around with them, the sheep laying ontop of her and some falling asleep in her embrace. "Konoe seems to be having fun..." Cupa mused, pointing to her happy sister. "So is alice." Rei said, pointing to alice who was sitting upright with a chicken ontop of her head, pot belly pigs laying beside her and falling asleep, a pig in her arms as she hugged it, her face buried in its chubby cheeks. "Piggies!" Alice laughed, all to happy. "Hey, girls, as much as I love this, there seems to be a lot of commotion over there. Let's go!" Nagare told them, leading the, out of the petting zoo, which was hard. Konoe wouldn't let go of the gate, wanting to stay with the lambs. Alice wanted to stay with the pigs but was already dirty enough, having brown spots on her pretty pink dress.

Leading them away from the petting zoo, they followed a wave of people that seemed to be crowding around certain area. Sure enough, all the commotion was coming from something that people just had to get involved in. "What's going on here?" Nagare asked, happy that people recognized him and formed a path so that he could get through. After a few minutes of walking through a seemingly endless crowd of people, they came to the edge of the crowd where police and the keepers were keeping the people back. Apparently, some of the wolves had escaped their enclosures and were now cornered outside their enclosure. However, when an animal is backed into a corner, it fights with ferocity that a god would cringe in fear at. 4 wolves to be exact were now barking and growling at the keepers that were desperately trying to lure them back into their enclosures. They didn't want to use tranquilizer darts for the fact that the wolves hadn't been affected by the tranqs, instead having been made angrier. "What's going on?" Adam asked, stepping beside Mr. Banrae. "Wolves. They somehow escaped their enclosure and are now in a right spot. The tranqs didn't work on them so now the keepers are doing their best at luring the animals back into their enclosures." Nagare said, sighing as he watched.

"Your not doing it right." Adam said, receiving a grunt from the nearest keepers. "And what are we doing wrong? You expect us to go there and negotiate with them?" One of the keepers asked, his friends laughing at the comment. As if having taken the question seriously, Adam nodded. "Yes, you are." He stepped forward, showing he wanted to go to them. No one dared stop him, not caring if he got hurt and afraid that if they denied him he would fight to get through. The keepers that were near the wolves looked back to see Adam coming and quickly moved out of the way, making no move to stop him. "Watch and learn." He said loudly, silence following his words. With no fear he stepped closer and closer, the wolves growling and barking angrily, baring their teeth as he approached. "Hush now...it's alright. You don't need to fear me. I am not going to hurt you." Adam softly said, sitting down in front of the wolves. He held out his arm, as if offering it to them. The alpha of the pack stepped forward a bit, still growling and hissing. As he cautiously approached, he suddenly lunged forward, his teeth clamping down on Adams arm.

The crowd gasped and closed their eyes, holding their breath for the screams that would follow the attack. But it was silent, except of course for the growls of the wolves. "I am not going to fight you, nor will I hurt you." Adam said once again. "Please, do not make this harder than it needs to be. You are an honorable wolf of the forest. The leader of a pack. Come, alpha, make the right decision." The wolf that was on his arm was not biting down to hard, in fact it had only placed it's maw around his arm, not actually bitten. The wolf stared into Adams eyes, as Adam stared into its eyes. They stared at each other in silenced until the wolf pulled back, no longer growling. Licking his arm, the wolf pressed against him, it's head pressed into Adams chest. "That's a good boy...that's a good boy..." Adam said, patting the wolfs sides and petting it's head. The other 3 wolves were no longer growling, walking up to Adam and laying or sitting beside him, showing no signs of violence. The crowd stared in awe, silent as they looked on with wide eyes.

"How...how did he..." Nagare mumbled in disbelief, watching Adam slowly stand. "Come on, let's get you back home." Adam said, walking towards the crowd. "Please move apart." The crowd parted before him, allowing him access to get the wolves back into their enclosures. He walked through, the wolves by his side. The alpha began to growl at the people, only to receive a light smack on the head. "Hush!" Adam ordered, the wolf immediately quieting. He led them towards a door opening it up. Growling and barking, they ran through the door, barreling into their enclosure, happily taking their places on the other side of the glass. Adam shut the door, turning towards the crowd once more. One man began to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Adams sigh and annoyed look. "Yes yes I know...I'm a demon, a wizard, black magic, blah blah blah. I've heard it all already, so shut your mouths." He growled, people shutting their mouths before they said anything. "How did you do that?!" One man questioned, walking bravely up to Adam. "How did you do it?" He demanded to know. A keeper, one who had tried to use meat to bait the wolves back into their enclosures asked, wanting to know. Adam simply stared at the man, looking into his eyes.

Turning away, Adam began to walk away, ignoring the mans yelling. Than he turned around as he neared the corner, looking st the crowd. "Speak to the animals...and they will speak with you. Get to understand them. For what you do not understand, you fear. And what you fear-" Adam pulled out a knife and threw it, the knife stabbing into the ground just in front of the mans foot. "-you destroy."


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you see that? That was weird…." "Mommy I'm scared…." "Hey, is that him over there? What a freak…." All these things Adam heard as he leaned against the wall of the wolf enclosure, people walking by him, separating to go their own way. "Don't worry folks, everything is fine. What you saw wasn't anything weird, just the use of some science and well thinking. Go and enjoy the rest of the park! And remember! Beeeeeeeee happy!" a man said, standing opposite of Adam, trying to keep to calm the people down so they would come back some other time. As the last of the people were herded out of the exhibit, the man opposite of Adam glared at him. "What the hell was that? huh? What kind of black magic did you use? What friend from hell did you summon? You demon!" the man growled, walking up to him. "I do not understand….i was simply trying to help. As for what I did, I already told you. I talked to the animals and showed them that they could trust me." Adam said, showing the little marks on his arm where the alpha wolf had slightly bitten down on.

* * *

"Don't give me that crap! What you did wasn't natural. You know what? I don't care what you did; I just want you to get your ass out of here and never come back. I don't need you ruining my park! Your already bad enough as you are, tormenting people with your presence." Adam sighed at the man's words, nodding and turning away, beginning the walk back to the limo. The girls had already been herded out, being pestered by some guys that were trying to seduce them. "oh come on baby…why don't you just-" Adams hand grabbed the guys shoulder, shoving him out of the way. "I believe it is time we left…..the day is ending." Adam calmly said, glancing at a watch on his arm. 4:00 pm already, the sun slowly nestling back into its bed, getting ready for the moon to take its place. "hey! Do you know who I am? Don't just shove me!" the boy growled, walking back up to Adam. Blood red eyes turned and peered into the boys, crushing his strong and brave appearance instantly. "I don't care who you are. All I care about is being able to drive a blade through your heart." Adam whispered, sending shivers down the other boys spines. Turning, they ran in unison, disappearing into the crowds of people. Silence followed, Adam staring into the distance, deep in thought. Sitting on a picnic table, the girls looked at each other nervously, each one thinking the same thought. Mr. Banrae and Nagare had similar thoughts, wondering who would be the one to ask. "Adam…how…how did you do that? Please, answer truthfully. Those wolves were highly aggressive and attacked anyone else that came close. Why is it that they didn't attack you? Why is it that they trusted you and simply followed you as if you were their master?" Saeko asked, looking up at Adam with curious eyes. Adam slowly turned his eyes, red meeting blue as their eyes stared into each other's. No reply came from Adam, simply his dead stare as he looked at her. It was as if Adam was thinking carefully about his answer, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "How….." Adam repeated, as if he was clarifying what she said. Adam sighed, looking away again, staring at the tinted mango colored sky. "I learned that from my fath-"Adam stopped himself, biting his lip softly before continuing. "I learned that from a man I considered my father. He was my mentor, my teacher. He taught me many things that I wouldn't have learned by myself. HOW I did it, is simple really. Though only a certain few can do it, it is not a hard concept. It is a secret technique however, and I will not tell you. You are not worthy, nor ready for the knowledge to do such a thing." He said, looking at them with his normal, cold glare. "You learn a lot of things when you are forced to survive in a world where everyone is your enemy."

* * *

Jehovah growled unhappily as he got back into his car, a old, slick black low rider. "Alright…..time to set the gifts under the Christmas tree." He muttered, smiling as he thought of the future. "Let's see how much Adam has changed, shall we?" he asked himself, looking at the rear-view mirror. 3 large, cannonball looking orbs sat in the backseat, their silver outside glistening from the setting sun. "Not very smart to hide these things in a zoo…..stupid idiots." Jehovah laughed mockingly, happy that ash-winds government was stupid enough to do such a thing. Grabbing his radio, Jehovah growled into it. "I'm going to get going boys, make sure to tell me when they leave. I'm only going to get one chance at this. Let's make sure not to mess this up." Hitting the gas, Jehovah flew down the winding streets, ignoring the angry honks and screeching tires, along with a few cars crashing. He simply went, never stopping once, ignoring the stop lights, cars and even people, forcing both adults and children to dive out of the way of the black car. "5 minutes to get there…..15 minutes to place the gifts and get out." Jehovah muttered, grinning a toothy grin. "I like it!" he laughed, barreling down the streets, surprisingly quickly making his way to his destination, the Banrae mansion.

* * *

Slowing down, he slowly approached the Banrae mansion, stopping in front of the looming gates that kept the people outside from entering the famed house hold. A speaker to his left crackled suddenly. "State your name and business please." Jehovah paused, staring at the speaker as if expecting something else to happen. "State your name and business." The slightly muffled voice says again, this time a bit more demanding, as if not wanting to waste time. Thinking quickly, Jehovah coughed and smiled. "I am here to deliver a package for the banrae sisters. A present from a…well a few secret admirers." The speaker was silent for a bit before the gates began to creak open, allowing entrance into the depths of the household. "Set the package down, quickly. They will be here soon enough." The voice muttered. Jehovah smirked, driving through the open gate. Driving down the path, he stopped a short distance from the house, stepping outside of his car. "Alright…..now comes the difficult part." He muttered, opening the back door. Slowly and carefully rolling the cannonball sized balls out of the car, he set them next to each other before placing each in a luscious red gift box. A purple tie sat on each lid. Groaning, Jehovah carefully set the gift boxes stacked on top of each other, wrapping the boxes in some strong rope, wheels popping out of the bottom one. He began to push the boxes, mumbling how he was unsure the sealing would hold and keep them from falling and crushing him. Making his way to the household, he wasn't even looked at as he went into the house, countless maids and people rushing around, getting things done. Things seemed to be to easy, and of course, they were. 3 gaurds walked up to him, staring at him. "Who are you? We've never seen you here before." One of the guards asked, looking at the gifts. One of the other guards stared at him, waiting for an answer while the third poked at the boxes. Jehovah smiled as best he could, though he wasn't to happy about this. "I'm here to deliver these gifts to the banrae sisters. Their gifts from…..well secret admirers. Could you help me find their rooms?" The guards looked at him with a nervous and curious look. "We weren't sent word that a package would be coming in today…as is custom…" Jehovah stared at the guard, his smile becoming tight as he thought up of something, anything to get him out of this situation. He softly laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Well you see….a messenger was sent here, but…..something happened and he never made it here. The gifts were meant to be a surprise anyways, so this isn't such a letdown now is it?" Jehovah asked, giving the guards a hearty chuckle, which the guards returned with a chuckle of their own. "I see…well their rooms are on the 3rd floor, ask a maid to take you there. I'm sure these gifts from 'secret admirers' will not be expected." The guards said, making small remarks about the supposed "secret" admirer. It wasn't a secret that Lawrence, prodigal son of a neighboring city would often send gifts to the banrae sisters. Whether it be for show or because he had an interest in them, Lawrence was known by most to come to the banrae doors, singing or dancing, yelling and declaring his love for each one of the girls. Most of the time, his chanting was received by a applause of swiftly flying pies to his face. From time to time, a chair, heavy boot, small table and even a few angrily hurled inventions from Yukas armory, which would in turn make quite a ruckus, Lawrence running away screaming. Jehovah simply stared at them with the same smile, having no idea that the stupid boy had the guts to do something so daring as that. Normally that would've started rumors, given him bad credit in this city. The rumors would spread and he wouldn't be looked at the same. But he wasn't looked at normally anyways, the guy embarrassing himself in the stupidest ways. Declaring your love to someone is usually something people do when they are alone, not in public and crying out to the heavens about it. Lawrence was admittedly a weird kid, but that still didn't stop the brat from getting whatever he wanted. From houses he never used, to cars he never drove, Lawrence could get anything with just a snap of his fingers. Jehovah shook his head, not caring about that other stupid brat. He was worrying about THESE brats. Ignoring the guards, he simply pushed past them, muttering apologies absentmindedly while making his way inside the house. A kind maid led him to their rooms, having been not so kindly ordered to take Jehovah there.

* * *

Upon entering, Jehovah was not so astonished to see that each room held its own tastes. Cupas was a somewhat messy but also tidy room with mostly green and a bit of blue here and there. Yukas room was a complete mess, everything from tools and scrap metal to papers and even food. Rias room was extremely well kept, bathed in red and black and pink. Konoes room was that of boys, as everyone believed, even Jehovah. Made up to look like a bedroom/gym, the room was built for people who trained to fight every day. Soft but sturdy carpeting, different gym equipment placed neatly around the room, workout videos scattered around a TV, and not surprisingly, a large array of guns hidden perfectly around the room. Only a skilled person would be able to find the weapons, and even he had much trouble. Sighing, Jehovah got to work, setting the boxes on their beds. Each one was nicely placed on their pillows, set and ready for opening. Jehovah made sure everything was in place, taking care in checking to see that they wouldn't open up before the girls got there. "alright…..now I just got to get out of here." Jehovah said, smiling at how easy this seemed to be. It was so easy! Yea…..really easy…..a little too easy. Jehovah looked around, spotting a faint shine. Walking up to it, he sure enough found a camera, hidden just behind some wires. No doubt there were many of these placed all around the room in, each room. "dammit….well I guess I won't be coming back here." Looking at the camera, Jehovah gave it a wave before sticking his middle finger at it. "Have a nice day, banraes." He said, turning and walking out.

* * *

"Aaah! It's good to be home…." Cupa muttered, walking in and sprawling out on the couch. The rest of them came inside, sitting on the varius chairs and couches. "So, did you enjoy the day?" asked, smiling at them. They all agreed whole heartedly, laughing and beginning once again, yet another conversation about how the day was. Adam sat in the corner, alone. "So, its getting late. Why don't you ladies go and get ready for dinner and then bed." the girls all nodded and stood, walking to their individual rooms which had been set and ready before they got their by their maids. Cupa was the first to notice the large box sitting on her bed. "what's this?" Cupa muttered in confusion, looking at the little note on the top. "From one of your secret admirers. I hope that this gift may bless you and your family. Enjoy it, as it was hand made and picked from the ripest of materials for you and your sisters." Cupa read, looking at it in confusion. Cupa slowly picked it up, astonished by its weight as she set it on the ground heavily. Sighing, she began to push it outside, pushing it out and into the hall way where her sisters and cousins were waiting. "You got any idea where this came from?" Saeko asked, looking at the note as she glanced at Cupa. Adam groaned as he walked up to them, looking at the boxes. "I don't know but I don't care, I'm going to go take a shower." Rias said, ignoring the gift entirely. Rias, Rei, Yuka and Konoe each went back into their rooms, deciding to get ready rather than explore the gift. Adam stared at them with curious eyes, looking at the note. "Interesting…seems you have a lot of suitors knocking on your door, begging for your attention." Adam remarked, looking at them. "Well we do have a few but…." Cupa muttered, blushing a bit. "Let's just open it up! Geez!" Saya said impatiently, reaching for the bow on one of the gifts. The second her hand touched it, the purple bow glowed and began to untie itself, the other bows doing the same. Cracking and creaking, the box opened itself up, exposing the cannonball looking balls. "What…..what is it?" Saeko asked, looking at them in confusion. Adam stared at them, rolling his eyes. "their cannonballs….who cares? Just throw it out the window and see….what happens…." Adam began, slowly stopping as his eyes widened in shock. "oh no…" Adam muttered, looking at them. The balls suddenly hissed, as if angry at something. They began to steam, slowly heating up. "I hope you enjoy the gifts, banrae household. And Adam….I hope your strong enough to survive this. It'd be a shame if my precious little demon were to die so early, now would it?" a female's voice said, the balls hissing louder. Adam grabbed a large, thick slab of what seemed to be granite. Shoving them against the wall, he placed the granite slab behind him, holding it up. The slab was big enough to cover them completely, the girls on their knees as he stood above them. "Enjoy!" the woman's voice said, the balls hissing loudly as they grew bright red, suddenly exploding. They were bombs…that Adam was all too familiar with. A shame… 


	9. hissing memories

"Sir! I have returned from my mission, successfully and easily taking care of the….misunderstanding." Adam said, on one knee as he bowed his head to Oompa, granddaddy of the guild 'meat slicer'. Adam, the only young man Oompa showed such kindness to, bowed before him. "Adam…..you know you don't need to be so formal with me. I am your father, you don't need to show me such respect in these walls and you know it." Oompa scolded, scowling angrily at his sons actions. Adam visibly tensed up, tensely standing and looking at the man he called, 'dad'. Oompa had taken Adam in when no one would, have trained him under his careful instruction. Now, years later, Adam stood before who he thought of as his father, a merciless killer who continuously broke the chains of boundaries each day and made his father's ever the more proud. "Yes sir-…I mean father." Adam mumbled, not used to such kindness. Oompas stern scowl became a soft smile as he looked at the young man, sunlight washing over him through glass behind Oompas oak wood desk. Slowly turning in his office swivel chair, Oompa looked at the grassy fields with a contented smile. "I'm glad you're alright…" Oompa softly whispered, unable to look his dear son in the eyes when saying such a thing. "Father….."

Before Adam could say anything, Oompa turned back to him. "Go and get yourself cleaned up boy. Dinner will be ready and you look like you rolled around in the mud after a rainy day. Don't want you messing up my carpeting!" Oompa barked, though he had a smile on his face. Adam nodded, bowing lowly to his father and boss. "As you wish, so shall it be." Adam said, turning and excusing himself, heading to the baths as quickly as he could, for fear of making Oompa angry. But the man wasn't angry, he was relieved. His son, whom he knew perfectly well could take care of himself, had come back from yet another dangerous mission, alive and in one piece. From time to time, Oompa would sit at his desk and stare worriedly at the papers he had to do, unable to shake the feeling something bad had happened. But nothing ever did, and time after time Adam came back without a scratch, stronger, fit and more experienced in the art of fighting. Oompa sat at the head of the dinner table, waiting patiently for his son to return from his bath.

Adam came soon enough, slowly opening the sliding door. Upon entering, he noticed the food wasn't on the table as it usually was, steamy and fresh for him to eat. Walking to sit beside Oompa, Adam didn't say anything, not wanting to speak out of place, nor seem rude. He instead waited with Oompa, looking at his empty plate. "Something bothering you? You don't seem to be acting the way you should on such a day like this." Oompa remarked, looking at Adam with a curious look. "Ah….nothing sir…simply…..confused. Please forgive my rudeness but the food is normally out and ready by the time I get here. It's understandable if its late but it just seems out of place to what im used to." Adam said, looking at the empty plates yet again, which were usually caked with rice, meats and other delicacies. Oompa almost spit out the coffee he was drinking, setting the cup down shakily as he coughed. "O-oompa! Are you alright?" Adam asked worriedly. Oompa waved him off, nodding and scowling. "Idiot! Don't you even know your own birthday?" Adam stared at Oompa blankly, emotionlessly as he heard him speak. "Birth….day?" Adam asked, tilting his head to the side. "Father I…I never had a birthday. I never knew my birthdate, therefore I never celebrated it. I just went by years. The first day of January was my birthday, at least I believed as another year passed.

Oompa stared at Adam in shock, having forgotten that Adam was robbed of things like these. When Oompa had scooped Adam out of a bloody battle, the first time they met, he saw in his eyes…..nothing. Days after that in training, it became more and more clear that there was no light in Adams world. There was no joy, no happiness. While any of his allies were partying, celebrating a successful mission or some celebration, he was alone, training himself to kill anything and everything. The void that lay in Adams eyes, that endless void of nothing, how could he forget about such a thing? Oompa looked down, ashamed of his words. Oompa stared at the table, silence following, unable to bring himself to meet adams gaze. Instead, Oompa clapped his hands, companions, chefs, some of Oompas family and a few business friends exploded out of hidden doors, applauding and smiling. Adam looked around at them, unsure of how to react, unsure of what to do. He simply stared at them, a nervous and confused look on his face. "Let's begin!" Oompa cheered, a large chocolate cake being set on the table in front of him. The crowd began to sing happy birthday, smiling as they looked at him, looked at him….with those fake smiles. Some were real, others were just too drunk to realize who they were singing for, but most were strained and made to last only until eyes were away from them.

Oompa smiled as well, singing along with them, just as loudly as, perhaps even louder than any of them. Once the singing had died down, they all applauded, standing around him and waiting for him to blow out the candles, as is custom for the birthday boy or girl. Adam, however, didn't know this. He simply stared at the cake and then at them, blinking his cold eyes in uncertainty. Anyone else would've said thank you, but Adam simply accepted the cake, taking a knife and getting ready to cut the first piece. "Wait! You got to blow out your candles and make a wish!" Cornelius said, smiling as he pointed to the candles. "Go ahead, make a wish. It can be anything, and if you believe hard enough, the wish will come true." Someone else said, receiving applause and cheers, wanting Adam to make a wish. Adam stared at the candles with a look of…need. A look of hope…but that hope was quickly washed away as he realized the stupid practice. Taking a deep breath, he blew out the candles, the crowd clapping once again. "Happy 15th birthday!" they all cheered, the cake now being cut and served all around. Luckily the cake was large and accompanied by 3 equal sized cakes of different flavors and mixtures. "Hey, what did you wish for?" a girl asked excitedly, gathering the attention of everyone else.

Everyone nodded in agreement, curious to see as what Adam had wished for. Oompa saw it, and was unsure if he should stop Adam from talking or not. "You don't want to know…." Adam whispered, looking down at his plate of cake. "Oh come on! We do want to know! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" they began to chant, smiling those fake smiles. "I wished!" Adam declared, his voice silencing them. Adam sighed and looked around at them, looking back down at his hands with a sad look. "I wished for something to take away the pain…..the pain of being alive every day, only to suffer to those that should be suffering in my place…." Adam muttered through clenched teeth, slowly standing. His red bangs covered his eyes as he turned to the door. "I wished to have never been born…." Adam mumbled into the silence. Everyone's smile was wiped away at that moment, a sudden chill going down their backs. "Please, enjoy the party in my place. Food for everyone." Adam growled, shoving them aside as he threw open the sliding door, marching down the hall. No one followed, afraid to do so for fear of the consequences that would come from it. "Adam!" Oompa called, quickly walking out the door and running down the hallway. But it was to no avail…Adam had disappeared. Sighing, Oompa walked back to the room, sitting back at the head of the table. He waved the people away, allowing them to get their share of the cake before walking out the door and to their own destinations. Cornelius, Oompa and some maids were the only ones left.

"You know he appreciates what you do, right? He simply can't express it. Then again…..not many of us can. But deep down he does feel happiness. Somewhere in that cold heart…" Cornelius whispered, giving Oompa a weak smile. Oompa nodded and waved them away, waiting until he was alone in the room. Sitting in the quiet silence that hovered about him, he waited. He would wait, and wait, and wait, until Adam returned. That was just the way Oompa was. But adam never came, and as the sun began to rise the next day, Oompa became increasingly worried. Though he knew where he would probably find him, he couldn't help but feel some sense of worry. Slowly standing, he made his way out the door, down the long corridors and out a old looking door. He stepped out, bare foot onto soft, green grass that painted the rolling hills for miles on end. Walking down the hill, Oompa made the long trek towards an area classified for Adam alone, a place built by Oompa, for Adam. "I knew I would find you here…"

Adam, deep in training, sweat soaked clothing with soppy hair, attacked battle dummies. Every hit was measured, some meant to hit and fall back from, others meant to imbue pain, not damage. Some of his hits were hit specifically for bleeding damage, the human like dummies spilling red food coloring, ketchup and fake blood. Adam did not respond to Oompa, stepping over the hundreds of dummies he had destroyed the night before as he made his way to the others that were left standing. A large patch of dirt with hundreds of dummies that stood tall in random areas on the dirt patch was his training area. An array of weapons were set and ready for use to the side, a bench under a lone tree for resting and a small well for water. Oompa watched his son hit with such speed, such force and precision the dummies seemed to explode when he looked at them, Adam already moving passed the dummy and onto his next victim. "Must you train so hard? I am glad that you're eager to fight but this seems to be a bit unhealthy doesn't it? Spending your days pushing your body to the limit…I am worried, Adam." Adam once again didn't respond to Oompas words, seemingly too caught up in his brutal attacks to notice the worry on his father's face.

Oompa walked up to Adam, which was something no one besides Oompa was able to do without getting attacked. In the middle of a low arcing sword swipe, Oompa stepped in front of him, calmly and without a care. The wooden sword came up, aimed for Oompas head before it stopped, gently brushing against his cheek as the force of the blow was suddenly gone. "Father…..why did you do that? What if I wasn't able to stop and hit you?" Adam asked seriously, looking unhappily at his mentor. "But you were able to stop, and you didn't hit me. Now that I got your attention, won't you listen to me? I'm worried about you, Adam. You train day, after day, after day, after day, pushing your body to limits that any normal persons body would crumble beneath. You need to stop this, my boy. You've done enough. You're a perfect fighter, more than able to defeat anyone I could pair you up against. Why don't you rest? Allow your body the peace it needs." Oompa whispered, looking at Adam with worry. Adam stared at his precious mentor with a emotionless look, one of uncertainty. "i…I cannot. I do not have the time to rest, to relax. Everyone is out to kill me, to rise up in ranking by defeating me. I do not have the ability to…..as you have said before….kick back and relax. Being hunted day after day, like an animal whose hide is worth millions. How must you expect me to relax in such a world as this? Where there is no such thing as trust…..or friendship…..or love. Kindness is just a lie, love is a plague, trust is deceit and friendship is a tactic from which you can learn how to kill your enemies." Adam growled, looking down at the ground with angry eyes, his hands clenched tightly into fists, gripping the wooden sword hard.

Oompa placed a gentle hand upon Adams shoulder, sighing. "Adam…..I am here for you. I am your father and you know you can trust me. Even if everyone else in the world is out to kill you, I'll be here, ready to take a knife in the back to save you. I will stand beside you, I will help you, I am your father, Adam. Deep down I know you have some sort of emotion….you feel something in your heart. Why is it that it must be shown through violence, even when I'm the only one here?" Adam clenched his teeth as he tried hard to keep tears from spilling out. But he couldn't, tears softly falling and pitter-patting on the ground below him. Oompa wanted to hug Adam, to wipe away those tears. Before he could do anything, Adam had stepped away, a bowie knife pulled out of what seemed to be thin air. "Why must I show it through violence you ask? Why must I show myself through pain and misery?" Adam asked, breathing heavy as he cried. He threw the knife suddenly, the blade hissing past Oompas ear, barely missing him as it embedded itself into the dummies head. But the blade didn't stop there, it cut through the skull, a sickening crack echoing throughout the hills as it broke through the1stt, than the 2nd,than 3rd, than 4th skull of the dummies. It stopped as it hit the 5th dummy, the blade hilt deep into the skull, the other end of the blade sticking out of the other side. "Your answer as to why I must show myself through violence…." Adam muttered, laughing softly. He looked up, his eyes broken and destroyed, showing the pain and suffering that he had gone through his entire life. "…it's because it's the only way I know how to…"

* * *

Adam sat alone in an empty room, a single window streaming soft sunlight through. Oompa had gone somewhere to get something, supposedly a gift from an old friend that had been sent to him. Here he would wait, knees pulled up to his chest, alone in the dark. Outside the other students played and trained, laughing as they went through the day's activities. This was a special training ground, somewhere, in a place no one would find them. Hidden from view, it was a supposed, 'safe area' for people like Adam and such. The training grounds for those who would serve Oompa in the future, serve the leader, train to assassinate and become the ultimate killer. Here adam would wait…wait for what seemed like an eternity…until dad would return….the father who showed him kindess he could never repay…

Oompa returned earlier than expected, coming back at around 7pm. A large brown box held in his arms as he huffed and puffed, heavily breathing as he carried the heavy box into the living rom. Luckily, he was able set it down gently, calling to Adam. Adam came when called, sitting across from his father. "What is it?" he asked, looking at the plain box. Normally, presents were adorned with colors and things that were of Oompas liking, as to please him. But this was to plain, to simple. "it's a present from an old friend of mine, a man by the name of Jehovah. He gave me this as a present, saying to not open it until I got home." Adam nodded in understanding, leaving his questioning at that. They both sat in silence, unsure of who would open it. They didn't get the chance to decide, the box softly cracking open as it showed them their contents. A large, cannonball looking object sat in between them, seemingly staring at them. "A cannonball? Is this some form of….what you would call a prank? Or perhaps one of the jokes?" Adam asked, looking at it with confusion. Oompa didn't have an answer for him, just as confused as Adam. "I am not entirely sure….should we leave it be until everyone comes back?" Oompa asked his son, wanting his opinion before making a decision.

Before Adam could respond, the ball began to softly hiss, visible steam coming off of the ball as it increased in heat, the room suddenly getting increasingly warmer. "Father I think we should be going…this doesn't seem right." Adam said, wiping sweat from his brow as he stood up, grabbing Oompas hand. Oompa shook his head, looking at the ball with more interest. "Oompa…..we need to be-" he was cut off, the ball releasing an ear splitting screech, exploding in a flash of infernal light. Adam was thrown back, seeing things in slow motion as he felt excruciating pain, slamming through the wall. The last thing he saw was the fire consuming Oompa, a scream of pain echoing in Adams ears as he was knocked unconscious, seeing only flames engulf his world.

* * *

"Flames…pain….it hurts so much…why….what happened?" Adam asked himself, in a world of white. The pain seemed to be getting worse as the bright, white light began to fade away into darkness. He crack opened his eyes, screaming out in sudden pain. Oh….so much pain….it was etched into his body. He continued to scream, feeling the burning sensation as he cried, tears pouring down his burnt cheeks as he cried out in pain. The sky was filled with blackness…..was it night? No…..that was smoke….smoke from fire. Sure enough, sitting up in increased pain, he looked around, seeing that the house, the mansion he had lived in was now burnt to a crisp, nothing but ashes and charred ground. The house was completely gone…nothing was left. He slowly stood, biting back the tears and screams of pain he so wanted to release. Looking around, his eyes slowly came upon the burnt and hurt form of Oompa. Ignoring the burning, straining pain he felt, he trudged towards Oompa, each step causing a ripple of pain to fly through his bullet. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard the constant hissing of steam and smoke rising to the sky, the ground hot to the touch. But Adam didn't care, ignoring everything as he made his way to his unconscious father. Falling to his knees, he cried out in pain, forgetting most of his body had suffered burns and cuts, along with nasty bruises. "Father…father…..please…speak to me…..you'll be ok….like always…..right? Come on….stand up…laugh at me like you normally do…..come on….stand up….." Adam whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as he held his fathers body, Oompas head on his lap, tears softly falling onto his cheeks. "Dad…." He whispered, sobbing uncontrollably. "…..heh…..come on now Adam…." A weak voice whispered, Adam opening his eyes to look back at the painful face on his father.

"Dad…..dad…get up…please…..I need you…..I can't do this alone…..I can't live like this…." Adam whispered shakily, unable to control the overwhelming sadness that came over him. "Adam…it's alright…..you are a strong young man…..you're going to grow up….and become stronger…but Adam…promise me something…please…" Oompa whispered, smiling weakly. Adam nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks as he waited for the promise. "Anything! I'll do anything!" he said, pain and sadness etched onto his face. Oompa softly chuckled, suddenly cringing as the pain he felt increased significantly, stopping his laugh. "Adam…I want you to promise me…I want you to promise me that you will grow up….and you will do things right…..don't make the mistakes that I made….promise me that you will find happiness in life…promise me that…..though emotions are a weakness…that you will find happiness. That you will find strength through weakness. Please…Adam….my precious son….promise me…" Adam stared at his dying father in shock, new tears falling even more furiously, dark clouds beginning to cover the sky. The sky became grey, black with no sun as it began to rain, the rain drops softly drizzling onto them both. "I can't…..father…..I can't do it without you…." Adam weakly said, unable to look at his father, full of shame. Oompa simply chuckled, gently brushing his hand over Adams cheek. "You can do it perfectly fine without me….as my final wish….promise me you will find happiness. That you will be able to find the power to smile, the light that brings you out of the darkness. If you are a demon, than please, my son, find your angel." Adam watched his father, smiling, die in his arms. "Dad…dad? Dad?! DAD!" Adam screamed and yelled in anguish, the times he spent with his dad flashing before his eyes.

Adam cried in pain, sadness and overwhelming despair, unable to think of anything but the pain and loneliness that began to seep into his mind and heart. Adam…..once again..….was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Those bombs….why….why hadn't he recognized them before? Why hadn't he remembered sooner? Why were they here of all times? What did it mean?! What?! Why?! How?! So many questions poured through Adams mind, filling up his thoughts as he wondered what they were here for. But his thoughts were cut off in a mili-second, searing pain burning into his back. Wait….burning pain…..he remembered…..and now it was back….that pain from so long ago. Why? Adam suddenly cried out in pain, flames barreling into the granite slab that protected the girls. But it did little to protect Adam, who was getting burnt by the granite. The flames, licking and hissing as they rolled over them and hit the slab. The searing burn and intensity of the flames heated up the granite wall, heating it so much that Adam might as well have been standing in front of the flames. But it did offer protection to the Banrae girls, and he needed to hold it up, whether it cost him his life or not. He stood, like an admiral, biting his lip strongly as he held in the screams that wanted to escape his mouth. But to no avail, he held it, the flames seeming to never end. Coming again and again, torrent of flame spewed onto his quickly weakening body, relentlessly smashing into him with force that almost made him fall over.

Adam was stubborn, and continued to hold it, never letting it get to low, else hurting the girls that cowered in fear beneath him. Adam, his body and mind, yearning for freedm of the pain, yearning for a cool bath, something to take away the pain, was about to give up, unable to keep going on. Legs buckling, the flames stopped coming, the onslaught of inferno ceasing as he threw the slab away, crumpling to the ground in a heap of pain. The beautiful hallway that once led to their rooms was nothing more than charred, unstable holes from which could be seen into the floor beneath, and then the floor beneath that one. The rest of the banrae girls, Rias, Rei, Yuka and Konoe were fine, trapped in their rooms. The floor was far too hot for them to walk over, to unstable for it to hold their weight. "Rias! Konoe! Yuka! Rei!" the girls called, looking worriedly at the doors, ignoring the crumpled Adam. Adam slowly got to his knees, immense pain filling his sense, blurring his vision as he mumbled incoherently. He could here them crying for their sisters…he needed….needed to….do his job. Adam slowly stood…pain screeching into his body, but Adam was strong. He would not be defeated.

Ignoring the rapidly increasing pain, Adam stumbled forward, his entire back of his shirt gone, his skin torched and red, bleeding and burnt. Luckily it didn't get deep to his spine, but parts of his shoulder blades were indeed showing, the white bone peeking through the red, bloody mess. Stumbling forward, he made his way around the gaping holes in the ground, careful not to fall in. Slowly and carefully, he extracted each girl, each one afraid to go with him. Adam simply grabbed them, wedding style. When they would wrap their arms around his neck and shoulders, he would hiss in pain, their hands touching the bleeding flesh. He didn't say anything though, feeling their tight grip as they realized there hands felt wet, having some form of liquid on them. Rias was the first to notice, as she was the first to be carried back to safety. Once back safely onto sturdy ground, she hugged her cousins and sisters in relief, fear of them dying washing away with the relief that they were alive. As she pulled back from the many hugs, she wiped at her eyes, tears having poured out at the sight of them. She felt something on her cheek, along with the suddenly fearful looks on her sisters and cousins faces.

Looking at her hands, she saw red, dark red liquid….blood. She became immedietly scared, thinking that her hands had gotten burnt. But they weren't….they were fine. Adam returned during her inspection, setting Rei down with a soft grunt. Looking at him, Adam turned away, stumbling towards konoes room. That was when they all saw the bloody, disgusting mess on his back. The torn, burnt flesh and muscle. The bleeding gashes and limp muscles. Rias looked down at her hands, Rei doing likewise as they saw the blood. They were unable to speak, simply staring in both horror and a feeling of thankfulness of what he went through to save somebody else's life. Konoe arrived, and then Yuka shortly after. As Yukas feet softly touched the ground, Adams legs buckled, falling to his knees as he gasped for air, loss of blood and increasing pain putting him in the stages before unconsciousness. Smoke filled the air, making harder for them to breathe. "Go…get out of here…Konoe….take them away. Lead them to safety." Adam muttered, eyes barely open as he stood, taking a step forward. Walking was useless, his legs giving way once again. But instead of falling onto hard, cold ground, he fell into something warm, soft. His palms were completely burnt, not nearly as much as his back, but still in a good amount of pain. Adam opened his sleepy eyes, only to see Cupa there, keeping him from falling. He could no longer hear them, simply watching her mouth move as she gained the help from her sisters to carry him. But Adam shook his head, pushing them away weakly. "Leave me be…go! You're going to die if you-….*cough!*….- if you stay here any longer. Are you stupid or something? I SAID GO!" Adam growled, shoving them away as he laid against the wall, hissing in pain. The girls looked at him with worried faces, chatting amongst each other quickly, trying to come to a decision.

It was true, if they stayed longer than they already had stayed, the smoke, lack of oxygen would knock them unconscious and they would die. "Leave me here you idiots….let me die…let this city be rid of its plague…..that's what I am anyways…just a plague….a monster….." Adam whispered, looking at his bleeding hands. "Go and leave me…..like you all do….it's in your nature to run….so do it…run and don't turn around. Not like I was worth anything to begin with, now was I?" Adam asked, his voice croaky as he struggled to breath. The girls simply looked at him with horror, sad and even ashamed faces. They looked at each other, not talking as they made a silent decision. Turning back to Adam, they not so gently picked him up and began to carry him away, supporting him so he wouldn't fall. His back side was untouched, so he wouldn't be feeling pain as they carried him. Sure enough, they carried him, being met by hundreds of guards, firemen and trained officials. Each one rushed them downstairs to the first floor, being hurried along by men with riot shields to shield them from any further attack.

They made it downstairs, after what seemed like an endless journey down long hallways and through winding stairs, they made it. Police men, nurses and every one of the sort met them down there, maids and butlers all around their as well. All these people came from everywhere in the house, each one working here, ready to do their job. The armed men were always here, hiding who knows where, waiting for the alarms to be sounded before they flew out to protect their mistresses. The last thing Adam saw was the blue sky, smoke swirling up the clouds, the bright sun blinding his vision as he was put on a stretcher, put to immediate medical attention. He was unconscious in seconds, the last thing he saw, being the white of the nurse's gloves as she began.

* * *

The girls all sit on comfy, soft brown chairs, in the hospitals waiting room. 2 days after the explosion, it had been confirmed that the cannonballs were indeed special bombs that had been created but immediately banned from usage, as their power was uncontrollable and unstable. Bombs that not only released forceful impact damage, but an inferno of flames that crashed and burned everything in its path, regardless of what it was. The girls, along with Nagare and Mr. Banrae all waited for news, surprisingly nervous of the news they would receive. The girls were nervous for fear that Adam would not be alright, that the injuries would be too much for his body to handle, and that he would pass away. Nagare didn't necessarily care, but felt his daughter's nervousness and was also nervous, wanting to grant them whatever wish they wanted solely it made them happy. Mr. Banrae was worried only because he wanted to question Adam, a living person. He needed information, not clues or hints or simply nothing. Adam would provide the answers, if only he was alive. Another hour passed uneventfully, the nurses coming to check on them, asking if they would like any food or beverage. Nothing was taken, the uneasiness so thick in the air that it hung like a heavy, wet cloth on a person.

And so they waited, waiting for the outcome of the tragic and sudden events. Another hour passed, ticking the clock so it was 11 am. Yet another hour passed uneventfully, 12 am now. It seemed like another hour would pass without any hope of news, but around 12:30, a nurse with a warm smile and brown hair walked up to them. "I have news for you, Banrae family. It seems that the dem-"she stopped, coughing into her palm as she smiled nervously. "-….pardon me, Adam. It seems Adam will be over all fine, just that we will need to keep him here for observation and to keep him safe. Besides blood loss and some dehydration, he's fine. The…..hundreds of scars on his back, just his back, opened up again. It seems that the scars caused more bleeding, and thankfully we got him in time. He will be fine, just be careful not to startle or raise his heart rate to much when you see him. He is weak and will need rest, so when you visit, please do not wake him until one of the nurses says its fine or until he wakes up on his own accord." The nurse said, bowing respectfully before turning away.

"Wait! What do you mean by scars?" Saeko asked, receiving nods from all around her. The nurse looked them with confusion, as if unsure on how to respond to such a question. "His what? Oh! His scars? Well it seems that at a young age, he had been beaten with what seems like a whip and other things. Gruesome scars as reminders are there from what happened, dotting all around his body like a constant spreading disease. Whenever you see him, it looks like there are more marks that you didn't see the first time, more scars that show more violence in his young life. Also….please don't say anything but…..we saw scars and markings of self-harm on his body. I don't think he wanted anyone to know, as he has been wearing nothing but long sleeve shirts. They are there, and when you go to see him, please try not to look at them too much. He seems uneasy when he's awake, so please, do be mindful." The nurse instructed them, turning and walking away, down the hall. They all stood up, looking nervously at each other. They decided that, with the room being big enough, they could all go in at the same time. Of course, Mr. banrae and Nagare were needed for some other things. Though they were extremely worried and afraid of leaving the girls alone with Adam, they eventually gave in, waving goodbye as they walked out the building.

Upon entering Adams room, the first thing they noticed was of course the large, numerous self-harm marks etched onto Adams arms. His entire upper body was wrapped carefully in white strips of cloth, making him look like a mummy from above the hip. If this was someone else, they would've smiled and laughed, making jokes to have the person feel better. But this was someone way different. Someone who almost died, and would've if they hadn't carried him away, for them to live. His words still echoed in their ears, his cold and calm words that didn't hold any sense of anger, coldness nor hate. It was simply like he was stating a fact, he had already accepted it, and he was sad. His eyes looked sad when he spoke back then, his eyes full of pain and sadness for just an instance before they took him up in their arms. The white cloth stopped at his neck, not going any higher, so his face was clear to see. His hands were wrapped in a fighter looking style, his fingers still able to move and flexible instead of them wrapped together like a club. The girls wanted to do something, wanted to say something to the guy that had been through excruciating pain for them, having gone and pushed himself further to save their lives, the guy that had used his own life and would've sacrificed it willingly, for them.

As much as they wanted to repay him, they didn't know what to do. What were they going to say to him, give him, do for him? He was a lone wolf who didn't need anybody, so why would he want their thanks? Even so…they needed to do something. Each of them thought to themselves a way to thank him, leaning against the wall, sitting on chairs and simply standing next to him. Nurses would come in to check on him from time to time, scribbling things down as they checked his health and such. "He seems to be doing fine. You don't need to worry so much. Though I'm not sure why you would…" the nurse said, sighing as she turned and left. The girls watched her go before turning back to Adam, eyes widening as they saw him, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. "I'm…alive?" he croaked, his mouth dry from lack of water, only having the I v injected into him. The girls held their breath, unsure of what to say. "Adam….we-" before Saya could finish talking, Adam began to sit up, forcing his torn and destroyed body to go through more stress. "No! stay down!" Rei said, gently pushing him back down, only to receive a cold glare that sent her walking back. Fully sitting up, Adam didn't show any signs of pain, at least not until he sat straight up. The pain flared through him, heating up as he groaned, clenching the blankets tighter, in an attempt to relieve the pain by squeezing hard enough.

Of course, it didn't help him, as he felt the burning intensity growing in his back. Not nearly as painful as before, he could bite his lip just enough to stifle the cries of pain. But it didn't seem to end…..the fire just…waiting there, wanting him to move so it could send blood curling cries to the heavens. "Adam…..are you alright?" Alice asked, looking up at him. Adams voice caught in his throat as he remembered someone, a while back who had worried about him. Someone who wanted him to be happy, to find the light in this dark and unforgiving world. Tears began to well in his eyes, threatening to come spilling out. "Leave me be…I would like to be alone…" Adam muttered his voice cracking as he clenched the bed sheets, closing his eyes and looking away. "But we wanted to thank you…..you almost died and…you saved us. What can we do to thank you?" Saeko asked, looking at him with worried eyes she rarely showed to anyone, not even herself. "You can start by leaving me alone…." Adam growled, not turning his head towards them for fear of letting them see his weakness. Emotions…..they are weakness…he couldn't cry….not in front of them…..he couldn't. Looking at each other, the girls decided that if that's what he wanted, they might as well give him some privacy. Turning away, they all made towards the door, giving him one last, unsure look before closing the door, leaving him alone, once again.

As they exited, the girls all looked at each other nervously, knowing what they wanted to do. How could they simply stand idle as he sits through the pain, as he suffers because of them? They didn't want to simply leave him there, alone. But Adam had been alone all his life, at least from what people knew. He was a lone wolf that survived by himself, with no help. He didn't want help, nor did he think he needed it. Such serious burns, however, needed medical attention and indeed needed help. "We cant leave him like that…." Cupa said, looking at the door. They all nodded in agreement, looking at the door. But no one opened it, afraid of what were to happen. Would they have a blade in their head when they stepped in? Should they knock? They all couldn't bring themselves to open it and simply stood there, looking around nervously.

Adam, watching as they left, almost immediately began to cry, clenching his teeth to keep anyone from hearing his sobs. He softly cried, his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks like a little river of sorrow. He cried, cried because of the horrid memories from the burns. Crying because he remembered somebody precious to him, somebody he had lost. Adam softly sobbed into his hands, unable to bring himself to stop crying. If someone walked in, they would see the weakness, this pathetic side of him that he so hated. Adam wanted so badly to simply end himself, to be rid of this pain forever. But time and time again, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't do it. He was alone in this world, alone with no one, nothing to care for him. Everyone wanted him dead or to suffer, wanted him to go away. What meaning in life did he have to live? What possible reason was there for this broken shell of a boy to live?! As memories flashed before him, as his heart broke into more pieces, he couldn't help but smile a broken smile, laughing at himself. He wasn't worth anything…..wasn't worth anything in this world. Nobody would ever find worth in him, would ever care about him. he hugged his knees to his chest, crying softly as he had a sad smile. Red, cold eyes were now like glass, showing thousands upon thousands of cracks. The breaking, tormenting, suffering he had gone through. The pain and never ending hatred. "Heh…..I'm sorry….dad…I can't even fulfill your last wish…." He whispered, suddenly feeling guilt and sorrow. What a worthless son he was indeed. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, could even fulfill the last wish his father ever made. So pathetic and worthless was he…the demon who roamed alone.

Adam suddenly felt something. Something soft, tender and warm. It brushed ever so softly along his shoulder, resting at his neck, causing him to stiffen up. The feeling was accompanied by the moving of the bed covers and weight being added to the bed. Cracking open his eyes, he was able to see someone, a girl. Purple hair…..but that was all as his face was gently pulled into the girls shoulder. "Hey….it's alright…don't cry…" the girls voice cooed, softly running her fingers through his hair. That voice…the hair…it was Saeko. He stopped crying as he felt this, biting his lip and forcing himself to stop crying. He wanted to yell at her for being stupid enough to get this close, for being able to do this without fear. She should be terrified! But she wasn't. here she was, hugging Adams crying form close to her. Adam, weak, tired and stricken by grief simply laid there, taking shelter in her shoulder. Such a sad sight, if anyone else saw. Of course, the rest of the girls were there, each one with a look of worry, fear and simply weariness in their eyes. Adam could care less at the moment. The warm, soft shelter Saeko provided tugged at his heart and he began to cry again, his tears coming out stronger, as he sobbed into her shoulder, mumbling about how pathetic he was. How worthless he was…..or so he believed. Here Adam fell asleep, crying himself to sleep as he rested against Saeko. A strange encounter indeed….for the broken boy.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know….it's alright to cry. I'm sure you are thinking I'm crazy for saying that, but it's true. People cry, not because they are weak or pathetic, but because they have been strong too long. Because they have faked a smile for so long it became natural to them. Because they felt the pain so long, forcing themselves to ignore it each and every day. It's alright to cry…Adam….it's alright to cry." These were the soft, caring words that Adam fell asleep to, unable to resist the temptation of falling to sleep in such a warm and soft place. Face in Saekos shoulder, burnt body trembling, he fell into the depths of sleep, which he normally feared because of nightmares and horrid dreams that plagued him. But this was a restful sleep…a sleep where he was comfortable. Adam, for once in his life, dreamt of good things. He dreamt he was walking…..walking alone in an empty street. No one else walked beside him, around him, behind nor in front. He was alone…or was he? "Adam! Wait up!" a voice called from behind him, stopping him mid stride. Slowly turning, he saw something he didn't expect to see. He saw…..Cupa…and Rias….and Alice….and every other girl running up to him, smiles on their faces as they approached him.

Alice ran up to him, arms wide open as she pounced on him, giggling happily as Adam instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her small body close to his, her face burying into his shoulder. "Hi big brother Adam!" Alice squealed happily, planting a kiss on his cheek. Adams mouth hung open at her actions, unsure of what to do, how to react to such sweetness from another human being. Adam gently pat her back uncomfortably, receiving soft laughs by the other girls. "You know you don't have to be so nervous. You've hugged her so many times, let her cry into your shoulder and yet you still are nervous?" Rei chided, giggling mischievously. Adam, unconsciously, smiled. He felt around his face, feeling the smile. A smile that…that he had never felt before. The girls than began to walk past him, on their normal path to school with Adam. Of course, unsure of what world he was in, kept following, looking around with uncertainty. The girls were smiling, hugging him, and calling him their friend. The sky's usually burning sun was no longer blinding him. The sky's hideous blue haze was now a blue that caught his eye. This was too good to be true…

Sure enough, the girls were suddenly gone, walking ahead of him. Adam called to them, trying to get their attention so he could speak with them. But they wouldn't look back; they wouldn't pay attention to him. Alice did look out of the corner of her eye, and gave him a cold glare, something that pierced Adams heart deeply. Of course…..they wouldn't want to be with a broken and destroyed monster such as him. Adam slowly stopped walking; watching them laugh and talk as they kept to themselves, forgetting the person they, seconds ago cared so much about. Adam smiled, smiled a broken smile that held thousands of destroyed fragments. Thousands of crushed hopes and dreams. Lips trembling, hands clenched tightly into fists, he slowly fell to his knees, face in his hands as he began to cry. He cried, not because he was alone, but because life could be so cruel as to tease him, as to give him what he so wanted, what he so desperately needed before yanking it away. He cried, sorrowful howls that escaped his sad sobs. But….but as long as they were happy….he was happy….right? Adam simply wanted a friend….someone he could trust…someone who would make him happy. But as long as Adam made them happy for a short period of time….he could live with them never remembering anything about him…..right? Of course, it wasn't that easy. Things just had to get worse and worse for him, didn't it? The world just enjoyed torturing the already destroyed Adam, didn't it?

Adam bit his lip hard, slowly diminishing the flow of tears, though more continued to seep out in little drops. _"You…why are you crying? Look at them, they are happy and smiling. Isn't that what you wanted for them?" _a soft voice hissed. The voice was full of angry, hidden fury. It was a voice that carried evil intentions, thoughts of destruction and the sole purpose of causing chaos. A black, worm like creature, slithered up to Adam, its drooling mouth and sharp teeth near Adams ear. It was, in all essence, a lamprey. It hissed as it whispered into Adams ear, taunting him, breaking him. _"You said yourself that you just wanted them to be happy, isn't that right? Why can't you be happy for them?!"_ the lamprey hissed, Adam looking up to see the girls talking with some other guy, laughing and smiling. "I….I can be happy for them…." Adam mumbled, smiling weakly as tears began to spill out faster.

_"__You can't cry if you're happy for them. But why don't you just look at them? They are happier without you than they would've been in a million years stuck with you! Look at the smiles on their faces, the smiles that say that they are rid of a burden and are happy to live! You would only bring them down, now wouldn't you?" _the voice hissed, laughing at Adams soft crying. "Yea….your right….I would only be a burden on them…..what could I possibly offer them besides pain? I'm nothing to them…..I am nothing to anyone….im so stupid to think I could fit in with them…heh….it's alright….being alone is fine with me…." Adam whispered, almost unable to speak as he breathed heavily, unable to continue without bursting into a fit of sobs. The worm slowly slithered around him, the lampreys head moving against his shoulder, the sharp teeth brushing against his skin as it moved from his left shoulder to his right. _"You…..are so…..pathetic. You claim to be happy for them, to smile as tears stream down your cheeks. You mustn't lie to yourself. You want them to be beside you, to keep you safe in the harsh times. But they will never love nor want to be with such a disgusting creature such as you. Why would anyone want to be with someone that only cares about himself? You want friendship, love and compassion. But in return, you are given hatred and a cold shoulder." _

Adam ground his teeth together, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't help but want to just leave, want to just disappear from this world. He wasn't worthy anything…..wasn't useful in any way but to bring pain, death and total suffering. "I'm….I'm the person that everyone replaces after a while…..aren't I?" Adam asked himself, choking on his words as he held back the screams that were welling in his throat. The lamprey hissed in pleasure, loving every second of Adams suffering. However, before it could comment on Adam, he was cut off by the boy himself. "FINE…its fine…I'll always be there…..until they found someone better to replace me with…..after all…..I'm the person everyone replaces after a while…..isn't that right?" The lamprey coiled around his neck, hissing in pleasure as the world around them began to fade. Like water on a painting, the world around them melted and turned into nothingness, just pure white. Eventually, it was just Adam and the lamprey, in the white world alone. _"You should kill yourself…..you aren't worthy of breathing…"_ the lamprey hissed, gently digging its teeth into Adams neck. The lamprey began to suck, sucking the little life Adam had in him. _"Hang yourself…..jump off a building….."_ it hissed, describing different and easy ways to kill yourself. As it calmly whispered into his ear, Adam began to see the white brighten, brighten into blinding light. The lamprey's voice slowly faded away, until he opened his eyes, and awoke.

* * *

Adam slowly cracked open his tired eyes, tears he had been crying being ever so softly wiped away….by something….soft. "I feel really bad for him…even in his dreams he is haunted by bad memories and nightmares." Saya's voice whispered. Alice was sitting beside Adam, her small body able to fit on the already small bed. She gently placed a teddy bear in Adams lap. "It's ok though! will make him happy, just like he makes me happy!" Alice giggled happily as she placed the bear closer to Adam. Adam slowly brought his face out of Saekos shoulder, noticing a wet spot on her shoulder from his tears. The girls visibly tensed up as he sat up, looking around at them, than at Alice. "Hey…..you don't need to cry…." Alice softly whispered, standing on the bed as she wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. Weak, afraid and destroyed, Adam was unable to respond to her actions, nor think about much, his mind weary and tired. He softly pressed his head into Alice gentle, small hands, her arms wrapping around his head and holding him close to her.

Adam pulled back again, this time noticeably nervous and unsure. "I….how long have I been out?" Adam asked, looking around for a clock. "You've been asleep for a few hours. How do you feel?" Saeko asked, looking at him with worry. The worry in her eyes….was it genuine? _"She doesn't care about you…..you are nothing to her….don't you see? She's acting like she cares so that you will follow her commands like the good little do you are." _A voice hissed in Adams mind. Visibly tensing up, he looked down at his hands, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember the dreams he had. He didn't want to think about the probability of her acting as if she cared when she didn't. It hurt him…..it stabbed at his heart with renewed energy. "Adam…..you have been through a lot in your life. You have suffered so much, have been through pain that would've caused others to give up and kill themselves. But here you are, staying strong and alive. I…..no…WE want to be your friends. We want to be there for you, so that you can learn to smile. Of course, bringing a smile to your face won't be easy, but we are prepared to work for it. Please….Adam….trust us."

Adam looked up at them, his eyes looking into each of their own individually, searching for lies. He didn't find any…..maybe some annoyance or a bit of shyness but nothing that would show him they were lying. Alice smiled as she crawled closer, head buried in his chest as she hugged him from the side. "Adam….I've never had a big brother….but I know you would be a good one. We all know that to gain your trust will be very hard but…do you think you could at least give us a chance to prove our worth to you?" Alice asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "No." was Adams, sadly, quick response. Broken, sad and blood shot eyes looked at Alice seriously. "I don't believe in trust. Trust is a lie, a good way to find your enemies weakness and then destroy them. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides…I am not built for friendship nor family life. I, ever since I was a mere child was brought up to be a merciless killer who did everything and anything to survive." Rias sighed as she looked at Adam. "How do you know trust is a lie? Maybe that's what you were brought up to think, but you won't know until you try. So, tell me, how do you know that trust is a lie?" Rias asked, looking at Adam.

"Experience." This made even Rias go wide eyed. "I have tried, time and time again to gain what you call….trust….friendship….but it never ends out well for me. Over and over I tried, more and more scars being added to my already crushed heart. After enough times…..I have simply given up. It isn't worth my time, the pain I feel to go through that. I would rather suffer and be alone than spend days with people I called a friend, only to have them laugh at me as they turned their backs on me." Adam growled his eyes cold and unforgiving. "I especially don't want to trust rich daughters such as yourselves. You are perhaps the worst. You talk sweet; caress my ear with your soothing words. Than you use me to kill, to do unspeakable deeds in the name of friendship and of good. After I have been used up, you toss me aside and forget me. And there I am…..still in the past….wondering where I went wrong without realizing that I'm not the one at fault. I cannot trust again…..yes…..I would love to….but I cannot. I will not suffer for your entertainment." The girls looked at him with shocked eyes.

Though they expected an answer such as this, they couldn't help but be surprised at the quickness with which he answered. How ready he was to testify against them. It truly broke their hearts to see how ready he was, how prepared he was to be left alone to die. How could they simply back away and not try? No…..they had to do something…..but what? Rei gently took Adams hand in her own, offering him a small smile that was returned with an angry and cold look. He was like an animal that was terrified, cornered and unable to run. As much as he wanted to believe them, to open up to them, he was too scared to do so. He wouldn't allow them in until they proved that they could be trusted. Cupa walked up to him, hugging him softly as well, pulling his head onto her shoulder. Cupa was….crying. Tears softly dripped down her face, landing in Adams hair. "I'm so sorry about your past…..I'm sorry that you have gone through so much….im sorry about everything….and maybe we can't help you but we do care about you. We may not know you that well, but we do care about those that have been through so much. Please…..at-least choose one of us to be able to trust. I can't help but want to help you. Please Adam….." Cupa whispered, hugging Adam tightly.

Adam looked at her with a confused face, very nervously pulling away. "I'm sorry but…..I don't know if that's possible." Adam mumbled, looking away from Cupa. "Well…..could you at least tell us more about yourself? We want to, at the least be able to understand you a bit better." Saya said, looking at him with worry. Adam slowly leaned back, allowing himself to rest against the bed. "I was abandoned at birth…I never knew my-" as Adam began to tell them his story, he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at them as he told them his story. He left out the orphanage, parts about his father and some dark things he wished to keep secret. He talked through the story of his life with eyes closed, a tear escaping him as he stopped to get composure of himself from time to time. Lying beside him was Saeko, head on his chest as she hugged him softly, trying her best to comfort him. Alice did the same, though on his other side. In this situation, normally it would be awkward or be taken in embarrassment, but Adam was unable to care. He only cared about the comforting hold they had on him, tightening their grip on him from time to time as he choked up. Strange…..it felt very strange to tell his story. Things changed very quickly in the time he had been with them. Not a long time but…..he was starting to believe…..as much as he hated….that they were able to be trusted….maybe…..just maybe…..


	12. Chapter 12

"Jehovah…..my sweet…..sweet and dear Jehovah….may I ask you a question? It seems that the banrae daughters are fine and healthy. Adam…..has saved them. As happy as I am to know that he suffered to save them, it does not diminish the fact that you failed me. I warned you that if you failed, you would suffer, very much. So, my precious servant. Let me ask you….why did you fail? What is it that made you fail such an easy mission?" Apolocanth asked, her nails clicking together as she impatiently waited for an answer from Jehovah. Apolocanth sat comfortably on a throne that overlooked an empty throne room. Large pillars on either side of her supported the domed ceiling which loomed high above her, hiding in the darkness that coated the ceiling. Silence followed Apolocanths words, Jehovah not willing to respond, fear overwhelming him, taking hold of his heart and constricting his breathing. "M-mistress Apolocanth…..please….forgive me for having failed you. I will not fail you next time…..please…forgive me mistress…."

Jehovah began to tremble in fear, staring at the ground with eyes closed tightly, unable to look into the face of his mistress. "Oh Jehovah…but you have failed me….and I warned you…someone has to be punished, Jehovah." Jehovah nodded glumly, acceptant of the punished he would be receiving. "However…..Jehovah…..you are very valuable to me. You are important…..strong and reliable…so it would be a waste to simply throw you aside. Hmm…perhaps ill let you go this time…..perhaps…." Apolocanth whispered thoughtfully, seeming unhappy at the decision she had to make. Her plans for the future were vast and grand indeed. But to finish and get to those plans, needed strong and versatile servants to carry out her will. How would she do it without them? The answer, she wouldn't. Apolocanth loved to deal out pain, being a complete sadist. But when it came between her love of pain and her love of control, she was at the crossroads of choices she both loved. On one hand, she would subdue her need to deliver pain for more time, but on the other hand she needed the servants that served her or she wouldn't succeed. Such an annoyance to her…

"I will let you go this time, jehovah. But I warn you, please do not fail me. You are a great servant and are more than worthy to be by my side. Do not make me cast you aside, because I will, and you will beg for mercy when I do." Apolocanth hissed, her hand softly brushing against the healing cuts she had given him. She pondered whether or not she should re-open them, just to satisfy her a bit and show him that pain could indeed get worse. But she held herself back, knowing if she pushed too hard, the servant would fail because of the fear. She needed a level-headed servant whom she could put trust in to carry out her orders. Jehovah was perhaps the only one, beside a few others that she could do just that. "I want you to leave….your failure disgusts me….be gone from here!" Apolocanth hissed, waving him away as she looked out a window, staring up at the night sky. Jehovah was indeed a powerful servant, one of the best she had ever had. But even so, there was one that she still longed for.

Adam…..that boy was someone Apolocanth longed for more than anybody else. Such skill in the art of killing….such rippling power in one person….oh how she longed for him. The problem, however, is that none of her servants were able to defeat him, nor come close. This made her very, very angry, but also made her long for him more. With him under her control, there would be nothing to stop her. Apolocanth stared up at the moon, its blue light shining down on the earth, illuminating the darkness. Smiling, Apolocanth closed her eyes, allowing herself to day dream about what would happen if he was under her control. People would bow before them, buildings would fall, and cities would crumble. They would be like gods to the world. Not only that, Apolocanth imagined a bit more than simply world domination. She drooled a bit as she thought of a few fantasies she had. Adam though being a scary and ruthless killer was no doubtedly handsome. Because of his blood thirsty past, this only doubled the want that Apolocanth felt for him. Licking her lips, she imagined herself entering an outdoor bath, sitting in the center of the shallow, clear water. From behind her, she felt strong, soft arms wrap around her. A head laid on her shoulder, leaving soft, tender kisses along her shoulder to her neck.

Adam sat behind her, pulling her closely to him, her back to his chest as they sat together in the water, small towels covering their private parts. The rest was….something out of a anime, manga or drama book to say the least. By this point, Apolocanth had blood dripping out of her nose as she stared dumbly at the sky, giggling happily as she dreamed of a time where those things would, hopefully, happen. Jehovah watched Apolocanth from the shadows, sighing as he wondered how such a ruthless, furious, demented and sadistic mistress could be so…..cute. Apolocanth, though being as evil as she was, was a very beautiful woman indeed. No one knew her true age, though she looked to be about 18 or 20, a young woman. Long, flowing, black hair that cascaded down her fit body. Silky, pale white skin, alluring pink eyes and a long, flowing purple dress. A strange assortment of colors in one person, but even so, her feminine face and soft smile made any man drop to his knees. Those that didn't know who she truly was only saw a pretty face that they wish was theirs. Everyone else wasn't too eager to be anywhere near the thorns that lay below the flower petals.

Apolocanth smiled as she slowly came back to reality, out of her day dream. Her eyes focused once more on the moon, watching with intrigue and curiosity, wondering if Adam was seeing the moon, just as she was.

* * *

3 weeks after the hospital, the banrae girls hadn't been able to learn more about Adam, though they so desperately wanted to. After telling them his story, Adam had secluded himself from them, ignoring and unwilling to speak to them. Though it was expected for Adam to hide himself from them, the girls still were surprised by it, having thought that he might open up, a bit more to them now that they knew all that they knew. Cupa laid on one of the many couches that were in the living room, face hidden in a pillow as she rolled around on it. her cousins and sisters sat on the other couches and chairs, sitting quietly as they waited for someone to speak up. It had been like this after the hospital, each of them waiting for someone to say something. However, everyone had their own thoughts and plans as to what they could do to gain more friendship points with Adam. He had made it astonishingly clear that he could not, nor would not trust anyone else, fearing the pain and anger it had brought him over the years. "Todays the Christmas festival…..isn't it?" Saeko asked, looking out the window. Snow hadn't begun to flutter down from the sky just yet, but all the news reporters were saying that by the end of the festival, it would have already started to snow. "Yea it is…..so what? We go there every year, and as much fun as it is, it's going to be awkward walking around with a 6 foot hunk of killer walking beside us, glaring at anyone that looks at us." Saya said, twirling her pink hair in between her index finger and thumb.

Rias simply stared at the ground, wondering why they were going through so much trouble to help him. He didn't want any help, so why should they help him? They were worrying to much over some stupid guy that didn't care about them at all. But Rias herself couldn't help but worry. She worried that Adam would remember all those years ago, when Cupa had led him into a trap. He more than likely remembered Cupa, so he probably remembered the glimpse of her and Yuka and Konoe that he saw when Cupa got into the car, right? But he acted as if he didn't remember, he wasn't saying nor acting bad towards them. It was off putting and scared Rias, though she had to admit that it must hurt him, working for the girls that put him in jail. It would be best not to say anything about it until he either figured it out or Cupa was ready to explain to him what had happened. Sighing, Rias pointed to each of them. "How about we try and make him have a good time. He has never had any fun in his life, so why don't we just do what we normally do, just with him? That should get us a few points right?" Rei shook her head.

"I don't believe that's possible. Even if we do manage to go to the different places and events, he won't have fun that a normal person would have. The most that we'll get out of him will be a scowl, his cold stare and him simply walking away. He won't smile, laugh or have fun with us because he has never experienced it before. We might as we'll take him to our room and make him stare at the wall, because that's all he's going to be doing, staring blankly at us and the things that are supposed to be fun." The other girls stiffened up and frowned, realizing that what Rei said was indeed true. Taking him to the festival would be useless. "Than what do we do? We are supposed to attend the festival one way or another. There isn't anything there that would appeal to him, unless fishing for goldfish reminds him of his old days as a ruthless killer." Yuka said, absently fiddling with some scrap metal, forming it into different little pieces before destroying it and starting over.

Silence followed once again, taking its comftorble perch in the room once again. than walked in, smiling as he walked towards them. "Well girls, today is the day of the Christmas festival! Are you all ready? I know it's going to be later on today, but you have to be prepared. We might be leaving a bit earlier than usual." Mr. banrae said, exiting the door before they could say anything. Sighing in annoyance, Rias stood up, turning towards the door. "Let's just go and get ready….no point in sitting here and worrying about it if we can't do anything." Rias was the first to leave the room, followed shortly by Saeko, than Rei and so on and so forth.

* * *

"So…..you're going to be accompanying them to the Christmas festival right?" Cornelius asked, looking at Adams back. Adam didn't answer, staring out at the city. The bright, blue sky burned once again into Adams eyes, offering yet another annoyance he had to go through each and every day. "You know…..the festival doesn't start until 5pm…why are you up and about at this time? Normally you would be asleep or drinking some coffee….or maybe-" Adam grabbed Cornelius by the shoulder, his hand gripping tighter and tighter as he stood before him. "You…..you stupid idiot…." Adam mumbled, looking at his old ally with cold eyes. "How do you know I would be doing those things right now?" Cornelius struggled against Adams strng grasp, quickly losing blood flow to his arm. "Adam…..Adam….your hurting me…." Cornelius muttered, weakly slapping Adams hand, trying to pry it off. The firm grasp only got tighter, continuing to tighten with each second that he struggled. "I asked you…..a question…now answer it….how do you know I would be doing those things?" Cornelius smiled, trying to play off the pain with humor. "C-come on Adam…your my friend…..i know you better tha- AH! OK! IM SORRY! I WAS SPYING!" Cornelius yelled, feeling pain flare through his arm. He was then let go, pushed back so he would fall onto his butt, grasping his arm weakly. "Shut up Cornelius….you don't know anything about me…." Cornelius was about to say something but instead shut his mouth, nodding his head. "I guess I don't…..but Oompa knew everything about you….didnt he?" a kick to the face threw Cornelius sitting form backwards. "Shut your mouth…..Oompa….he was my father! Of course he knew everything about me!"

Cornelius growled angrily.

"He wasn't your father! He adopted you, but he wasn't your father! Your father was a useless, pathetic piece of crap, just like you! Neither of you are good for anything but bloodshed." Adams fist came flying at Cornelius face, stopping mere inches from him. A blast of wind swept over Cornelius face, sending shivers down his spine as he felt the force of the punch, even when it didn't collide. "You know Cornelius…..your seriously starting to tick me off….i don't know why or who sent you here….but unless you stop testing the limits of your protective bubble…I will send your head back to your boss in a gift basket." Adam whispered coldly, a blade slipping out of his sleeve and into his hand. "Maybe you need to remember just who it is you're talking to…." Adam said, grinning a sadistic grin. Cornelius anger was wiped from his face, replaced by fear that he had not known since the day Adam left. "No…..no please…..no….NO!" Cornelius screamed, pain flaring through his body as Adam once again gained his position as a merciless killer. No one was to question his authority. You will bow before Adam.

* * *

"Welcome, Adam. Are you ready for the festival tonight? I hope to see you on your best behavior." said his normally angry and unhappy face when he saw Adam was now a worried face. "I am going to be meeting some very important people, so Adam, just for today, please don't start trouble." Adam sighed, rolling his eyes at the man's worries. "You just assume im going to be starting trouble?" Saeko nodded at Adams words, looking at her uncle with a disappointed look on her face. "You know better than to judge someone before you truly know them, Uncle. I'm disappointed that you would do something like that." Saeko said, shaking her head in disappointment. looked shocked at her words, sighing as he looked out the limousines window. "You don't fully understand his story. He isn't some normal civilian who has been given the cold shoulder." pointed at Adam. "THAT is a ruthless killer that shouldn't have been let out of its cage." The girls all glared at their father/unlce, looking at him with such disappointment that anger disappeared. "Why are you protecting him? Rias, you aren't too fond of him, why are you defending him now? Has he done something to you? Adam I swear if you so much as-" Rias cut him off with a loud sigh.

"Father…..I respect and love you….but this time…you are wrong. You don't understand him, you don't care enough to give him a chance. You're so prideful that-" Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, as she had moved to sit beside him. "It's alright…nothing you say will change the minds of those that think like him. You and the rest of you girls are the only ones that truly know my life. Everyone else can only assume and fear me, just how I like it." Adam growled, glaring coldly at . Silence followed as Adam stared down both Nagare and , glaring at them with intensity neither of them could match, not even put together. eventually scowled in annoyance, looking down at some papers he had as he grumbled angrily. "I don't care about you or what your life is really like. All I know is that you have killed and are willing to kill again. I could care less what else has happened in your life. Daughters and nieces of mine, I am trying my best to protect you from that….monstrosity. Whether you want me to or not, I'll do what I see fit. Even if that means killing him."

Awkward silence followed and dominated the 30 minute long ride, no one particularly in the mood to speak after the exchange between Rias, Adam and . The Christmas festival was held in a beautiful patch of land just below a mountain that loomed over the far, north side of Ash-wind. It wasn't a particularly large mountain, it simply happened to be there when Ash-wind was built. The area below the mountain was flat, beautiful grassland with a thick forest of trees that dominated the area around the mountain base. A patch of forest had been specially cut down for the Christmas festival. Beautiful, carefully crafted flooring was added to the ground where the stalls would be. The stalls in the Christmas festival each had their own taste. Some sold popcorn, some sold jewelry, while others had mini-games. Each stall was different from the last, its own flavor of entertainment making your eyes widen with the variety. A truly beautiful place where happiness bloomed. Everyone that attended the festival was there to either celebrate the day, or simply there to have a good time. The girls really hoped that the happy aura the area delivered would help Adam to learn to smile, or at least give him a boost towards the right path. The stalls were lined up in a line, set against each other. A path split one side from the other, allowing people to walk in between 2 sides of amazing stalls. As the limousine pulled up, it was 6pm, the sun already low in the sky, the moon rising in the distance. The girls all smiled as they saw the stalls already set up, men and women putting the finishing touches on the stalls. Beautiful, dark blue sky above….a wonderful night…a wonderful night to be ruined…..


	13. Chapter 13

"In modern day Ash-wind, the year 2014, technology runs amok in the streets. Each town and city grows every day, gaining new intelligence to rival that of a god. Touch screen phones, advanced super computers and the beginnings of mecha technology. It pains me, a master swordsman, to see such weakness. They hide behind their metal suite, shooting from far away with guns, weapons that favor the weak. A gun is something only a weakling would use, something a person who was too afraid to face his problems head on would choose. It irritates me to no end, to see such pathetic humans coming up with ways to make themselves stronger. Ahh...but Ash-wind is full of weaklings. However, Ash-wind is a special town...a town built off of the unknown, blood shed an death. Ash-wind, the city with the most violent history, stands tall and proud on trembling legs. War after war has ravaged the land...turning the once proud people into scared weaklings. Allow me to explain. During medieval times, Ash-wind was a central market for trading between kingdoms in the region. The land that the ancient Ash-wind sat upon was very fertile, able to grow almost any type of fruit or vegetable all year round. Water was easy to access, hunting grounds were wide an varied. A peaceful land filled with traders and marketplaces. However, war destroyed the once peaceful place. A man by the name of Archinald Wesky, king of a neighboring kingdom, was angry that the small city of Kralt (former Ash-wind) was sitting atop so many resources. It angered him to no end, and finally, he snapped. Declaring war on the small kingdom, he lead his troops to battle, barreling through the protective walls and into the city. Children, men and woman were slaughtered in their wake, leaving nothing behind. But Kralt would not go down easily. Calling upon the strength of their loved ones, they charged head first into battle. But their losses were quickly growing, as king Archinald turned more and more of their precious city into rubble. The surviving army and people fled into the main building, a dome shaped meeting hall big enough to house the entire kingdoms people and the next. Here they held out, barricading themselves in as to not die. But to their dismay, the enemy army sat at their door, laughing and taunting them, cursing their families. A brave soldier, whose name was lost to history, stood before them and declared that they were the proud people of Kralt, and that they would not die here. With renewed spirit, their anger, sorrow and pain flared through them. Like a hurricane, they exploded out the doors, the army of 500 Kralt soldiers slaughtering kind Archinalds army of 2,000. A hard fought battle, but the war was over. King Archinald was executed on that day, stripped naked and hung from the gates of his own kingdom. The surviving people of Kralt cheered for their victory, but it was a hard earned victory that weakened their economy, land and took time to rebuild. Other battles took place during this time, each one ending in a fire that sent ash and dust clouding the sky. The biggest that came afterwards was in the beginning of guns. Old muskets and rifles were barely being made, only on the verge of birth. Kralt, having been declared a hot zone, was no longer as popular or big as it had been in the generations before that. Another war broke out, this one, from a mad man. A man by the name of Garver, a once respected scientist, had done something horrific. Kidnapping children, he brainwashed them and replaced their memories with his own, twisted ones. He built an army of broken as twisted children of all ages, each one knowing only to kill. Mouths that were sown shut, arms that were sown into the body and so on and so forth. This army of horrific catastrophes marched towards Kralt. They did not attack; however, Garver demanded that all women be sent out to him for lovemaking. Of course, Kralt was not stupid enough to do that. So a battle broke out, horrific and destroyed children attacking their own loved ones whom they didn't remember. Hundreds of people were killed during the battle, and in the commotion, Garver snuck away. Perhaps the most disturbing thing was that the children didn't stop fighting. They continued to fight, even when their limbs had been cut and torn off. They had to be burnt, screaming in pain as they were torched. Once again, Kralt saw more fire and ash climb into the sky. A picture that had been taken not long before that by a family, showed no mountain in the back ground, towering over Kralt. Yet generations later, the mountain loomed over the small city. Why? Theorists have good reason to believe that the mountain itself was either man made, like the pyramids, or was built off of countless bodies. Hundreds of battles took place over the generations. Ash-wind got its name from how almost every battle ended, in fire, with ash flowing through the wind, constricting breathing. A horrifying history, indeed. But once again, they have been weakened when they should have been strengthened. Through their pain and suffering, they should've learned and adapted, become stronger. Instead, they allowed depression and pain to corrupt them, and that made them weak. Now, the once proud people who fought to protect the land they so loved, we're hiding behind mechanical suits that did all the work. Hiding behind guns so that they could kill their enemy from far away, so as not to hurt themselves. My father, Oompa, once told me that if ever I were to find a gun, to only use it when absolutely needed. A gun is for the weak. Fight valiantly, like a warrior...or die...like a coward."

-Adam, lone disciple of pain.

Blue, crystal clear moon far above, shining blue light down from the heavens. Black, soft sky in the air. The night of the festival was a beautiful one indeed. Stalls, each with different smells, colors and themes, were all lined up and ready for the waiting people. Adam, having helped as much as his still sore and worn out body could, was tired, in pain and not too happy. "Why am I supposed to accompany you here again? After all, you don't trust me, Banrae. There-fore I do not understand what sort of underhanded plan you have. Please, fill me in on how you plan to kill me, so I may explain to you just how I'm going to escape and rip your wife apart in front of you." Adam said, calmly, ominously. tensed up, leaning against the banrae stall. Beautiful red, decorated in gold and silver lines. The stall they currently had was a simple target shooter, with a plastic nerf gun. Moving targets in the back were just below different prizes, all hanging from the ceiling, waiting to be taken.

"As a matter of fact, Adam, I hate the idea of having you here. I hate the idea of you being near my girls, and I hate the fact that you ARE near my girls." Was response, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "However…..they asked me to bring you here. Normally I would've rejected them and been done with it, but when I looked into their eyes…I saw need…..want…..I couldn't reject them." Adam looked at the head of the banrae household with a shocked expression. His shock faded away quickly, however, as he remembered their words in the hospital. It made sense….but also didn't make sense that they were trying to help him. Promising to do whatever they could to make him smile, they each took a pledge. But even so, it was strange to Adam that people he hadn't known for long would be willing to do such a thing. Perhaps it was what normal people felt in situations such as those. To Adam, they were simply stupid.

Sighing in annoyance, Adam looked away, staring at the ground with a worried face. Not only was he, as much as he hated, scared and afraid of losing them, he was angry. So many times he had heard those words; so many times he had trusted people that had said such things. It angered him to know that there was a possibility that they were lying. It hurt him. It…killed him. Pushing himself off the stall, he motioned towards the girls that were headed towards them. "I shall be going than." looked at him, uncertainly. "Where do you plan on going? What do you plan on doing? My daughters and nieces have asked for you to come here and you're just going to leave? Of course, you aren't used to the life of the living. A DEMON such as yourself wouldn't understand how a human would work. It's better if you just leave. After all, no one here cares about you." growled at Adams back, watching him walk away. Adam suddenly stopped, turning over his shoulder to see cold, hating sneer.

Instead of responding, Adam fled into the darkness, where the light from torches and lamps and such could not get to him. Saeko was the first to get to looking around, searching for something….or someone. "What is it you're looking for?" Her uncle asked, Saeko looking at with a unhappy look. "Where is Adam? I thought he would be here?" The look on the other girls faces showed that they too were wondering that same question, pondering where he could've gone to. "He just up and left, without a word. I don't know where he went, but I'm sure he will be back. Don't worry about him, he isn't important. Why don't we start the stall?" asked, a bit upset that they are so focused on that demon.

Saeko ignored her uncle completely, walking past him, down the walkway as she continued her search. "Wait for us!" Rei called, running after Saeko, Alice and Cupa close behind. Saya, Rias, Yuka and konoe stayed behind, deciding to help their father/uncle with the stall. Another hour passed and the festival was filled with hundreds of people, each one dressed in clothes that weren't baggy, but would keep them warm. Busily handing out prizes to the continuous flow of people, Saya, and her fellow cousins were getting a bit tired, wanting a break to do some exploring and adventuring of their own. "I assume you need a hand?" a boy's voice said, scratching into the girls ears. "Oh no…please tell me that's not him….." Rias groaned, slowly turning towards the voice. Standing there, wearing a black button up shirt, torn jeans and greased hair, was Lawrence. "Hello there my darlings. How may I be of service?"

Rias almost immediately grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a glass bottle, and threw it at him. Sidestepping it, Lawrence looked at her with a pouty face, sighing. "How could you do that to me? Don't you know I love you?" Lawrence said dramatically, faking pain. "Hey, we can't find Adam anywhere. Maybe youll have better luck if-" Saeko was cut off as her eyes met Lawrence. "Hello there, my purple haired-" a kick to the face cut him off, sending him reeling back. "What are you doing here you snotty brat?" the Banrae girls all looked at him with a cold glare, unhappily staring at him. "W-well I heard you were going to have a stall at the Christmas festival, so I decided to stop by and help my girls with anything they needed." He mumbled, rubbing his nose. "Well we don't need your help. Now scurry back into your hole. We got enough problems without you messing us up." Rei hissed. "Yea! Go away stupid!" Alice said from between Saekos legs, hiding behind her. Lawrence sighed as he stood up, smiling at them. "oh come on. Im a rich, handsome and talented guy. You're just WOMEN. What are you gonna do? Cook secretarys and accountants to death? You CAN'T do anything on your own. You need a strong…handsome man around to do those things." Lawrence cockily said, sneering at them as he stepped forward. Before he could get close, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, good sir…but I believe your view of woman is highly flawed. Allow me to demonstrate." Lawrence looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look, expecting some idiot to be there. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm-" Adams firm grasp gripped Lawrence by the neck, lifting him up and into the air. "I don't care who you are…..Lawrence. all I care about is being able to rip you limb from limb. Now, you are disturbing my mistresses. I suggest you run. If they don't stop me, I will kill you. since I'm such a nice person, I'll give you a head start." Lawrence stared in fear as he slowly crawled to his feet, looking up at a not so happy Adam. "1….2…." Adam began to count, calmly putting golden brass knuckles on. "3…5!" at 5, Lawrence turn and ran, screaming about a madman that wanted to kill him. Of course, everyone stared at Adam like he was a disease, but because of the cheery festival, they kept to themselves, not really caring what happened to the asshole, Lawrence.

"Adam! We have been looking for you." Saeko said, smiling as she walked up to him. Adam turned towards her, looking at her with a blank expression. "You shouldn't." was his quick response, turning away from them. "I'll be going." Before he could escape into the darkness, Saeko's soft hand grabbed his, holding him back. "Wait! Please…we wanted to take show you the festival and….try and make you smile. Will you allow us to do that? Please?" Her words were sincere, and from the looks on the other girls faces, they all wanted to do just that.

* * *

In an hour, Adam had realized just how big of a mistake he made when he agreed to going to the festival with them. Getting a face painting of a bear, having the extreme sweetness of cotton candy which he hated, and being forced to go on a free for all fight, just to get Alice a stuffed panda, was hell. "I don't understand why I ever agreed to do this." He muttered, looking around as they walked past stalls. In their attempts to make Adam smile, the most they had been able to do was make him angry or upset. He was nowhere near being able to smile. Why was it so damn difficult? Rias was, as much as she cared about him, angry that it was taking so long. With every turn and twist that they tried to advance on, to get closer to them, he would push them away. Rias was not getting any happier with each stall they went to. "Adam….why is it so hard to get close to you? I know you've been hurt and it's hard for you to learn to trust again, but we are giving our all, and yet you always push us away." Rias mumbled, clenching her teeth as they made their way towards the forest, away from the festival. "Rias…..you can't expect him to just accept us after what he's been through. Be more patient. You can't be so insensitive to him." Cupa scolded, looking at Rias disappointedly.

Alice nodded, running and hugging Adams leg, almost making him trip. "Big brother Adam is going to smile eventually! I promise! So don't be such a meany Rias!" Rias stopped walking as they came across a clearing, looking up at Adam with a frustrated look. "YOUR SO ANNOYING! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT OUR HELP ALREADY?! CANT YOU SEE WHAT WERE TRYING TO DO FOR YOU?! STOP TRYING TO ACT TOUGH AND LET US IN! UGH! I HATE YOU!" Rias screamed, panting as she looked at the ground, hands clenched tightly into fists. The reaction she expected was far different from what she got. Blue, lazy moon hovering in the sky, shining blue, beautiful light down onto the earth. The light accentuated Adams red hair and eyes, making him stand out more. The soft, sad laughter of Adam was heard through the shocked silence. All eyes were on him, as he stared up at the moon. "You want to know the reason I push you away so much?" Adam asked, looking at her with a broken smile, and tormented eyes. "I push you away….because I want to know if you care enough to stay." Adam softly laughed at his own words, turning his back to them. "Seems like you don't….and I don't expect any of you to…but that's alright….because you know what?" Adam mumbled, looking slowly over his shoulder at them. A sad smile on his lips, pain filled tears in his eyes, he whispered. "I hate myself to….."


	14. Chapter 14

Well? Who is he? Who is that…..vile commoner that dare to touch me?" Lawrence asked, watching the girls leave with Adam into the forest. "Sir…you don't know who he is? Perhaps if you had a better look at him you would know." The butler besides Lawrence said, shocked at his masters words. "That's why I'm asking you, you idiot!" Lawrence growled, glaring at his butler. The butler nodded, digging in the suitcase he held in his hand, pulling out a picture of Adam. "This boy…do you not recognize him sir?" The butler asked again, handing him the picture. Lawrence looked at the picture, crumpled it up and then threw it over his shoulder. "No. I don't know who he is. I don't care who he is. How dare he do something like that to ME! Find him; teach him who stands at the top." Lawrence ordered, turning away. "S-sir! I don't believe doing that is a good idea. Please, re-think your orders."

Lawrence glared at his butler over his shoulder, silencing him. "You have your orders. Do it." Lawrence muttered, walking back to the festival. The butler sighed, running his hands through his hair. "As you command…my master…"

* * *

"How could you say that?! What is wrong with you!?" Saeko yelled, glaring at Rias. "I don't know! I was fed up! H-he wouldn't accept our help! No matter how hard we tried! Shouldn't this be easier?!" Rias yelled back, anger in her eyes. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Rei growled, silencing them both. "He is gone. We need to find him. What was said has been said. The only thing we can do now is make things right. Now come on, while he hasn't run that far." But as much as they wanted to go after him, none of them moved, standing there, unsure of what to do, where to look. How were they going to find someone who lived his entire life in the darkness? Was it even possible? He would only be found if he wanted to be found. "I…..don't know what came over me….im sorry…." Rias mumbled.

Silence…silence hung over them as they stood there, under the soft moonlight that had always been a comfort to them. "Just…..just let him cool off….it won't do us any good searching for him. the chances of us finding him are…..well very, very low." Saeko softly said, sighing as she turned towards the festival. "Let's just go back to the festival. Might as well do something to make the time pass by. He will show up eventually, can't run forever." The rest of them agreed, silently heading back towards the Banrae stall, where they would wait for Adam, the demon that they have come to care about.

Getting back to the stall, it was clear that and Nagare needed help, unable to do so much with only the 2 of them. Quickly getting to work, the stall was once again buzzing with people, prizes slowly but surely running out. "Were almost out of prizes." Saya warned, handing a little boy a stuffed bear, which he happily showed to his mommy, hugging it tightly. "The festival is coming to an end anyways. Just another hour or so before everyone watches the fireworks and then goes home." Saeko responded, hanging more prizes to the ceiling. A few teenage boys grinned at the chance they got, firing one of the guns at the distracted Saeko. Plastic bullets hitting Saeko square in the chest, she was forced back, shocked at the sudden pain. "OUCH! You bastards!" Saeko growled, grabbing a wooden sword.

"Oh come on, you loved it. Hey, we heard you were running out of prizes. Why don't you use your panties as prizes?" one of the boys said, smirking at her. The wooden sword came flying in, smashing squarely into the boys forehead, sending him reeling back, knocked out cold. "I knocked him out, but I assure you, I will hit you hard enough to break your skull open if you do that again." She hissed, sending shivers down the boy's bodies. Nodding their heads, they scattered, deciding it best to not push their luck. "Stupid perverts…..why do they always have to come to the festival and do that? Don't they have anything better to do?" Rias mumbled, wishing Adam had been there, showing them true fear.

"Hey! I got something that should make Adam smile!" Alice said, giggling. Holding up a piece of white paper, the girls all turned to see what it had on it. A drawing was on it, with stick figures that seemed to be standing in a circle. "It's nice but…..who are they?" Cupa asked, looking at the picture in confusion. "Well…..there's me…..than Saeko….than Saya…." Alice pointed to each stick figure, naming them to their according person. The last one, the tallest, with red, shaggy hair and the widest smile, was Adam. Sun high above, everyone smiling, it seemed like the perfect scenario. The perfect ending…for the path that they now walked.

* * *

Sitting against a tree, Adam sadly watched the moon float across the sky, a sad smile on his face. Sad…how right he was. Rias…..he knew that she didn't care. She was impatient. She wanted things to be over and done with in just a few hours. Sadly….that's not how gaining a person's trust works. First you must plant the seed of trust in fertile soil. Then, you must sit idle, doing little things here and there to make it grow. Once it has grown enough, the seed will bloom into a flower, a delicate flower that can be built into a strong, tall and proud tree. But just as easily as it can grow, it can be uprooted, destroyed without a second thought. In seconds, years of happiness, love and care, could be shattered and destroyed, turning friendships into rivalries.

How many times had there been friends that had left him? How many times did Adam sit alone, in his room, crying? How many times had he smiled to hide his pain? How many times…..must he go through the torture? "Adam! Demon!" A voice called, bringing Adam back into reality. "Adam, I'm sorry to do this but, my master has given me my orders. Therefore, if you would allow, let us be done with this quickly." The butler said, snapping his fingers. Other butlers, each one dressed the same, came out of the trees, standing behind the first. "I am Nicolson. I would prefer not to do this, but what has to be done, has to be done. Don't struggle; it will only make it harder for you." Nicolson motioned to the other butlers, each one pulling out a bat, club or baton. "Nicolson…an intriguing name…there once was a man I knew that was named Nicolson…..would you like to know what happened to him." Adam calmly asked, looking over at Nicolson without a care in the world.

Sighing, Nicolson nodded. "Yes, I would like to know." Adam stayed silent for a bit, staring at Nicolson with his cold, red, piercing eyes. "It was simple. We were on a mission, just another, regular day. But do you want to know what happened to him?" Adam softly asked, staring at the ground. Red hair covering his eyes, an evil smile formed on his lips.

"kill him…..rip him apart…..show them fear…show them agony! Show them the pain that you feel! Go on! Kill them! KILL THEM!" the voice of the lamprey hissed, only pushing Adam even further. A blade suddenly sank hilt deep into Nicolson's head, a sickening 'crack' being heard as his skull was torn apart. "I killed him…" Adam mumbled, standing up. Looking over at them, Adam had a crazy, bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "Heh….haha…oh but I didn't just kill Nicolson. I showed him true pain. Pain…oh sweet, sweet pain. But what is pain without fear? I can see it in your eyes. The fear that you are trying desperately to hold back." Adam took a step forward, eyes crazed and angry, full of hurt and anger. "Don't worry…..come here…darling…..this will be over in just a moment….." each of the other butlers were now trembling, each of them unsure how willing they were to die for their master. The first to run threw his bat at Adam, turning and making a break for it.

Flying at his head, the bat smashed into the butlers back with such force it broke his back, not killing him. "Naughty naughty….you deserve time in the happy time fun box, now don't you?" Adam said, laughing softly, muttering all the while about different things. Running up to them, Adam delivered a kick to the gut, forcing one butler to his knees, where his face abruptly smashed into Adams knee repeatedly. Now, blood on his knee, Adam turned to the rest of them. "What delightful agony we shall inflict." Adam whispered, grabbing the nearest butler by the neck, easily breaking it. Grabbing one of the fallen bats, he watched with glee as the butler quickly dispersed, running for their lives. "YOU WILL KNOW PAIN!" Adam yelled after them, chasing them, like an angry hunter. As they ran through the forest blindly, they constantly heard laughing or soft humming, only adding to their fear.

They had watched as Adam happily killed 3 of their comrades and left one for dead. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…..this wasn't happening….THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! A rush of air blasted by their heads, a dagger imbedding itself into one of their comrade's heads.  
"Let's make this fun!" Adam called, taking down another butler. Only 2 remained, and those 2 were now certain that death was at their door. Coming across another clearing, the 2 butlers rushed into it, trying to make it across. "Don't run…..die with dignity! Die with honor!" Adam growled. Looking over their shoulders, they saw the angry, crying Adam walking into the clearing, the same smile on his face. One of the butlers stopped, turning towards Adam. Running wasn't going to do them any good. Even if they did ran and escape, he was going to find them and finish the job. There was nowhere to run. "Joe! Joe we have to run!" the other butler said, stopping to grab at Joe ignored his friend, shaking his head. "Were going to die one way or the other. We might as well face death head on. Try and kill him or weaken him at the least."

The other butler realized the truth of his words, standing beside his friend. "Larry…it's going to be alright…..were going to break this guys back. He won't hurt anybody else when were done here. Sarah and Mollie are going to be safe." Joe whispered to his friend, Larry. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they thought of their girlfriends, hoping that with their deaths, the world would be a safer place. Adam slowed his walking, standing before them. His evil smile never left, along with his bloodshot, crazy eyes. "Now…..gentleman…..it is time you find safety in death. You will die as a warrior. Be proud." Adam said, handing them each a blade, a short sword.

"Tell me…do you have someone that is important to you?" Adam asked them, the smile being wiped from his face. "A-ay…..we have girlfriends…we were hoping to get married…..we have already proposed and….we were going to get married…but in our deaths they won't be hurt by you anymore." Joe said, lip trembling as he stared at the depths of Adams red eyes. "I see…perhaps I should let you live…after all…it would be a shame for your precious fiances to be waiting at the doorstep, watching the sky turn blue, than orange, than black as the days sweep by them. Such a shame to sit there, wondering, waiting for the man that will never come back to them." Adam said, looking sadly at them.

_"What are you doing? You are worthless. Whether you leave them alive, or kill them, you will always be seen as a monster. You ARE a monster. No one in this world will ever love you, will ever care about you. Everything they tell you is a lie. Listen to me….lisssten….why don't you TRUSSSST me? After all…..I am you….we are one…together. Come now…..kill them…kill them…."_

"Kill them…yes…I understand…." Adam muttered to himself, eyes glazed over. He stepped back a bit, clutching his head as he groaned. His eyes slowly cleared up as he stared at them, emotionlessly. "A shame….." he muttered, his sword rushing in a side arc towards Joes head. Ducking, Joe raised his sword just in time to block it, keeping it from continuing on its way towards Larry's head. The force of the blow bent Joes arm, forcing him down. "Your deaths will be quick." Adam muttered, kicking Joe in the face, sending him onto the ground. Larry took the chance, seeing that Adam was distracted. Pulling back, Larry drove his blade into Adams side. Adam grunted at the wound, looking down at the blade. Slowly pulling the blade out, he stabbed it into Larry's head, quickly ending his life. Turning towards Joe, he had a sad look in his eyes. "A shame your girlfriend will never see you again…." He whispered, moving towards Joe. Joe stared up at Adam with pure fear. "Good bye." Adam simply said, stabbing Joe in the heart.

There he stood, blank, broken eyes looking at the bloody, dead form below him. He had killed someone…had killed them…with such fervor…..he ripped them apart. "It seems I can't run from my past…" Adam muttered, looking up at the moon. "Guess there really is a monster inside of me…" Adam whispered, looking down at the blood on his hands. A smile spread across his lips. "No…there's no monster inside of me…I'm just a demon….who has perfected the art…."

"…of killing."


	15. Chapter 15

"The voice...the voice that spurred me on to kill the innocent butlers that lawrence had sent to kill me. That same voice, that had many times, whispered into my ear, to do unspeakable things. That voice...is inside all of us. Perhaps most cannot hear it, but it is as surely there as the rising sun is each morning. To most, the voice is a helper, an advisor, a giver. It is what most would call, your conscience. Many would consider the consience to be some form of gas in your brain that chooses right from wrong, reason and logic, nothing more. But is the consience truly just a fictional thing? Is it, perhaps us talking to ourselves in moments where we need to search our mind for answers? I, Adam, Son of my father, Oompa, do not believe that. In movies...in books...in countless shows and stories, the voices in a persons head are depicted to be from madness, from paranoia. The voices inside of ones head are NOT from any of those things. They are there, with minds of their own, each one having their own intent. Perhaps by this time, you ask, well if they are truly there, why cant we hear them? I do not have visual facts to back my claim, but what I believe is something that has stuck with me.

Your conscience is, in the beginning of your lifetime, 'good'. It helps you, leads you to places where food and shelter can be found. It whispers to you that it would, perhaps, be smart to leave an area quickly, and stay in another. It informs you that jumping off a building is dangerous and, not only should it not be done, but it encourages you to believe that you are worth something. How pathetic is that? How sad and weak it is to think that people need some person to lean upon. If you cannot make the decision between killing yourself or not, you should just jump. It would lessen the burden the community has to take.

But...I must admit that everyone needs a shoulder to lean upon...even me. But I was never given a shoulder to cry upon, never given a hand to help me stand. Never once was there someone to wipe away my tears and seal my wounds. Never once have I been crying and had a friend, a family member come to my aid, telling me that everything was going to be alright.

DO NOT LIE TO ME!

NOTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!

...

The world...is to corrupt...NOTHING...will ever be alright...but its so convenient to think so, isnt it? So easy to allow a persons warmth to weakne you...so that you find yourself believing in their empty lies. This is where your conscience comes in handy. When the world has turned its back on you, leaving you with no one, nothing, it is there to comfort you...there to hold you...

...or is it?

Over time, just as you do, your conscience will change. Growing, changing, morphing and adapting into something else. In some cases, this is good. Now it will be able to help you through the harshest of times with ease. But that is for the normal commoners that walk the streets everyday. When one is thrown into a world of suffering, as I have, your conscience is much different. The voices...inside of my head to not comfort me. Every time I fall...I hear their subtle laughter in the back of my head. Each time I fail, they are there to sneer and laugh at me. Every breath I take, they are there to tell me its not worth it. With every tear that drips from my face, they are there to mock me, to dig their nails into my back. My once innocent, normal consience, has been changed.

Through years of suffering, of hatred, of pain, it has morphed into something of my liking. It hates everyone, everything. It believes no one but itself is trust worthy. Everyone is lying to me, everyone hates me. Or so...it believes...

I am forced to suffer with the constant chatter of unknown, un-wanted voices that sit in my head. Over the years, as I turned to them, seeking help, they told me, with subtle words, things that changed not only me, but them. And so, as they became corrupted, so did the body that carried them. As I felt pain, so did they. As i suffered, so did they. In my times of need, they turned their back on me. They are scared...just as I am. They seek redemption, freedom, forgivness, peace, love and kindess, as do I! Oh how funny it is to think that the very thing that is trying to kill me...wants to help me. It yearns for better days, where as it will learn to trust once again. THEY yearn for times where my broken heart may be mended. However...they will not so easily be swayed, and will do everything they can...to drive me mad, to kill me, to end the suffering that both I and they feel. In all honesty...I dont know how much more I can take...because...I can feel myself...being swept away..."

-Adam, the Lone Disciple of Pain. 

* * *

Red, blue, green and yellow lit up the night sky as the Christmas festival came to an end. Each firework that popped in the sky was followed by a chorus of "ooh" and "aah's". Little kids pointed, happily smiling. Others were afraid of the loud "boom" when the firework exploded in the air, high above them. All in all, the moon was lit up with countless different colors, screeching and hissing as the fireworks flew into the sky. A beautiful ending, to a beautiful day, most would say. But to the Banrae girls, this was far from being a nice day. Lawrence, a boy they so dearly hated with all their hearts had showed up to cause more annoyances for the girls. It may have not been the worst thing in the world, but the fact that not long after that, Adam had disappeared. Due to Rias words, Adam left and had not come back. It worried them, worried them to no ends. Would he have killed himself? No...he wouldn't have...would he?

Saeko was perhaps the most worried of them all, having felt loneliness and pain in her past as well. Judged for her love of battle, she was shunned and cast away. Following that, came an accident that would only add to the hate others had for her. Seen as a bloodthristy phsyocopath, her reputation as a kind girl was destroyed. She was brought back into the light as a friendly girl once again 2 years later, and others liked that, but they still saw her differently. As accepted as she was, she was also shunned from many places that would not want to be seen with her. This led her to spending more time training, fighting, having nothing else to do. She knew loneliness, but the loneliness she felt was nothing compared to the sufferring Adam had gone through, and that made her feel like crap for crying over her suffering. Adam had been through so much, so broken. Saeko realized how lucky she had it, considering Adams cold past.

Rias, similarly, was very worried. She knew that she shouldn't have said those things, but she couldn't help herself. The reason that she said those things was because she was just as worried. She had been a motherly figure to her sisters since a young age, being the oldest. Because their mother hadn't always been there for them, Rias took her place. Cupa, Yuka and Konoe sometimes cried, and Rias was there for them, hugging them and comforting them. Because of this, she started to hate seeing other people being sad. She hated the fact that the world could be so cold, so merciless. With all her heart, it destroyed her to see someone such as Adam, walking the streets. He was so broken...so destroyed by the cruelness of this world. It broke Rias heart to think of that, and for that reason, she said those things. Not because she hated that Adam needed time to trust them, but because she wanted him to smile as soon as possible. A smile...a warm, happy smile on that face of his. Thats what Rias wanted. Though her intentions were good, the way it came out of her mouth, didn't sound like it.

As the sisters sat together on a small hill, each one staring up at the mountain as the sky was illuminated by the last of the fireworks. Eventually the sky became dark once again, the fireworks having ended. "Guess that's it than..." Cupa muttered, still staring at the mountain. "Should we go and look for Adam? I'm getting worried..." Saya muttered, closing her eyes and leaning back, onto the ground. "No...he needs time to rest. A lot has happened between him and us. I just hope he is alright." Saeko said, though she desperately wanted to run into the forest and search for him. But it wouldnt have been any use. "When big brother Adam gets back...we should make him a cake! Cakes always make me feel better!" Alice said, holding the drawing she had close to her. "I don't know if that will make him feel better but...lets do it." Rei said, smiling a bit as she hugged Alice.

And there they stayed, watching the moon shine down on them, until Nagare came to pick them up, taking them back home.

* * *

"6 butlers are DEAD, Adam. 6! How can you be so calm at a time like this?! They will realize soon enough that they are missing, and they will find their bodies, and they WILL come after you! What do you plan to do, huh? Just run away? You can't run forever, Adam. You are known almost in the entire world, where are you planning to take refuge, when everyone in the world hates you?!" Cornelius squawked, glaring at him angrily. Adam, having come back to his home, sat atop the apartment roof, staring at the moon absently. "I gave their families and their boss, a brat by the name of Lawrence, messages telling them that they are busy. To their families I left a message saying that they would be out on a business trip, to Lawrence they are out with their families. I will stay here for as long as I can, than simply leave when they find out. Its simple as that."

"Simple as that? SIMPLE AS THAT? Adam, don't yo-" Cornelius was cut off, Adams cold eyes turning towards him. He quited almost immediately, staring into Adams eyes with both fear, and confusion. Adams eyes were...different. They still looked the same, but they looked glossed over, spaced out, different. "Adam...what has happened to you? You have changed..." Cornelius whispered, looking at his companion with a bit of worry. Adams cold laughter sent shivers down Cornelius spine. "People do not change...Cornelius. Our surroundings, our circumstances do. I am still the same, cold, broken and merciless killer that will always be known throughout the world. You have the scar to prove that, do you not?"

Instinctively, Cornelius reached up and touched the left side of his face, where a long scar went from his forehead, down in a half circle curve to his cheek, barely missing his eye. Cornelius looked away, remembering the pain he had felt. Something in Adam had indeed changed. He could see in Adams broken eyes the want, the need to be accepted, to have care and love. But something was holding him back, keeping him from accomplishing his goal. Whatever it was, it was changing him to great lengths, and Cornelius was sincerely worried. "I...shall go than." Cornelius mumbled, at a loss for words at the moment. Turning, he made his way to the door which led into the apartment building. Adam watched the moon, wondering just how quickly his time would run out. Yet again he would be forced to run. Yet again...he would be alone.

* * *

The morning after the festival, Saeko was the first to be up, sitting at the breakfast table, staring at the table worriedly. Though she was looking at the table intently, her mind was elsewhere, wondering and worrying where Adam could be. Where was he? What had become of the broken boy she so dearly cared about? Maybe she was over thinking things...yea...that's it. Sighing, Saeko looked up at the ceiling, unable to take her mind off of Adam. "What troubles you, mistress?" a maid asked, setting some tea on the table for Saeko. "Nothing...I am...simply a bit tired from yesterday."

Her smile was unconvincing, the tired and weary look in her eyes saying more than her somber mood did. The maid stared at Saeko with a worried look before smiling, handing her the newspaper. "A certain demon was said to have been seen leaving his apartment this morning, coming in this direction." The maid said, turning away and leaving without another word. Saeko perked up at the information, smiling at the thought. Adam was fine and heading this way, that alone was music to her ears. Finally relaxing after a mostly sleepless night, she fell asleep with her head on the table, at peace.

* * *

The hours passed by, uneventfully as the girls all waited impatiently. Adam should have arrived hours ago, but he still had not arrived. 3pm came and still nothing. Becoming increasingly worried and unsure, they decided to go out and search for him. Each one taking a section of the city, they got ready and made their way to the door. On their way there, they passed through the dining room, where Adam was calmly eating a plate of 4 PBJ sandwiches. A sketch book was opened in front of him as he munched, softly scribbling onto the paper as he drew. "Hey Adam, we'll be back soon, were just gonna go and search for you." Rei said, walking past him, oblivious. The rest of them, each to worried to comprehend their surroundings, also walked by him without a second thought, making their way out the door.

Adam sighed as he watched them leave, counting down from 3. "3...2...1..." Adam muttered softly as he continued to eat his sandwhiches. Bursting through the door, Saeko ran up to Adam, hugging him tightly from behind. Arms wrapped around his neck, face buried in his red locks of hair, Saeko squealed with joy. "Adam! Adam!" she yelled, hugging him tighter. Adam grasped at her tight hug, trying desperately to get her off. "Air...air..." He muttered, prying her arms off of his neck. Gasping for dear life, Adam sighed, looking at her with annoyance. "Must you do that?" he growled, only to have his face shoved into Saekos chest in yet another hug.

"I was so worried! Are you alright? I'm here for you!" After a few minutes of calming down, the girls all sat around Adam, who had quickly closed the sketch book. Silence followed, forming an awkward atmosphere that everyone but Adam felt. "Adam...I'm really sorry about-" Rias began, but was cut off. "Don't apologize. You spoke your true feelings, your intentions, the way you felt. I would prefer to be hurt with the truth than be kissed by a lie." Adam said, a bit harshly. Rias nodded, feeling a bit worse now, at his cold tone. "Just so you know...I am worried about you...Adam...I just...can't properly say it. I hate to see you hurt." Rias muttered, looking away, a small blush coming on her cheeks.

Adam was a bit taken back by her words, though he quickly pushed them aside, another question being aimed at him."May I...see your drawings?" Saeko asked, sitting close to Adam as she noticed the book. Visibly tensing up, Adam looked at the sketchbook before slowly nodding. "If you must...though I advise you do not." Saeko softly laughed at his words. "Oh come on. Your drawings can't be that bad." She said, playfully poking him as she opened the book. The smile was wiped from her face as she stared at the contents before her.

Opening to the first page, the drawing was of a crying boy, red hair and red eyes, everything else in black and white. Standing in the middle of a street, rain poured down on him from the night sky as he held a piece of paper to his face. The small piece of paper covered his mouth. On the paper was a smile, a happy and loving smile. But his eyes were full of tears, tears that swam down his face. Broken eyes stared up at Saeko, with the words, "Im ok...really..." on the top of the drawing. Biting her lip, she moved to the next page, this one holding a picture of a boy who stood in a train station. Everyone was forming a sort of circle around him, however it wasn't to bully him, it was because they were staying away from him. He stood alone, smiling sadly as he stared up at Saeko. The drawing was set into different boxes, like a cartoon. It went on to show him seeing a group of friends laughing, smiling. Than to a couple, softly kissing and holding hands, smiling.

The boy in the drawing looked around him, seeing that he was alone. With a broken smile, he held his hands together, tears rolling down his face as he looked at the ground. His shadow was doing the same, looking as if it was holding his hand. The bottom of the picture had the words, "my shadow is the only one beside me."

Saeko went to the next page, where a picture of a boy was shown being hit, beat, whipped and yelled at. In each frame, the boy was smiling a weak smile as he walked from place to place, receiving his beatings. The last frame was of the boy, on his knees, smiling up at Saeko, saying the words, "Its ok if you hate me...I hate myself to...".

Each page was filled with horrible drawings that pulled at Saekos heart, making her even more sad as she saw them. The last drawing she saw was of a boy, obviously Adam, sitting atop a hill, as a city below him burned. Everything was on fire, the faint screams of people coming from the city. Adam looked on without a care in the world, emotionally as he saw all this. Than the drawing in the next frame began to zoom in on his face, which was covered by his long locks of beautiful red hair. He held a frown on his face, which began to twist into a evil smile. Looking up, the smile was full of evil, anger and demented sadism. "You call me a monster...you treat me as a monster...if thats how its gonna be, than a monster i shall become." Saeko couldn't take it and she slammed the book closed onto the table where she stared at it, breathing heavily. The book was than grabbed by Rei, whose eyes nearly exploded as she saw the drawings. Passed on from person to person, every girl \saw some drawings, some only looking at the first before passing it on, unable to see any more. Eventually, the sketchbook ended back where it had been, in front of Adam.

Each of the girls looked at each other silently, looking at Adam with a unsure look on their faces, "It seems that you have glimpsed into my mind..." Adam whispered, looking up at them with his emotionless eyes. They had seen his true feelings, true emotions in his drawings. "Adam..." Saeko began, moving to hug him but was beat to it by Alice who held tightly to his arm. "Im here for you...big brother..." Alice whispered, looking up at him with a tender smile. Adam, trying to keep himself from getting attached to them, trying to keep himself from trusting them, looked away, but was unable to, finding himself pulling Alice into a hug. "We don't want to hurt you...Adam...we want you to trust us...we want to be your friends." Alice mumbled, her face buried in his shoulder.

Alice pulled away from the hug, taking out a rolled up piece of paper handing it to him. Looking at it, Adam slowly unrolled the paper, looking at its contents with more than a little confusion. A group of stick figures were all gathered in a circle, holding hands and smiling. A bright, yellow sun was in the corner of the drawing. "Thats you, right there." Alice said, pointing at a stick figure with red hair, and a big smile. "And that's me, and that's Rias, and thats Saeko..." Alice continued to name off the stick figures to their appropriate person, bringing a genuine smile to Adams face. A smile that made the others happy, and an increase of hope for their future. Adam was indeed beginning to trust them. The seeds had been planted, now they were growing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why? Why was all this happening? Why did all this happen? Why had the world, Mother Nature, turned it's back on its creation? Why had the world shown such cruelty to a young boy who was so lost in the world? Why? Why...

Funny thing is...that's all I could ever ask myself at times when things took a turn for the worst. Basically every day of my life, I asked myself, 'why?' Never did I get an answer to justify the cruelty that this world has shown me. Never once did I receive a shoulder to cry on. Perhaps my adopted father, Oompa, would have loved to have given me a hug, to have been there for me, but he was not. Not because he didn't care, or because he was to busy, but because he simply couldn't. I was to broken, to stubborn, and to afraid to let others near me for him to break the chains that held me to in place.

Till this day I ask myself...over and over again...why? I remember a time when...the labels of the world seemed to simply surround me, ignoring everyone else. As I suffered, the world was happy, was peaceful, was good. Why? That was all I wanted to know...I didn't care about what was happening. I simply wanted to know the reason, an explanation as to WHY this was happening. Why? Why was the world putting so much effort to see me suffer? Why...all I could ask...was...why?"

-Adam the lone disciple of pain

* * *

Red sky...just like Adams eyes. Adam sat atop a burned, blackened hill, ashes falling all around him. The leech was calmly, happily, sucking on Adams neck, it's teeth digging into the back of Adams neck. Adam felt no pain, nothing at all. The only thing he could feel was the leeches tongue softly licking at the blood on his neck. "Why?" Adam softly asked, eyes staring at the ground with a look that showed he was giving up, he was losing what little hope he had. The leech stopped its soft sucking, it's tongue licking no more. It stayed silent, confused as to what Adam said. "Why? What an interesting question...what do you mean by asking me that? Are you interested in why death is around the corner? Very simple really-" the leech was cut off, a sad chuckle emitting from the sitting boy.

"Why?" Adam asked again, looking up at the red sky. "Just...why?" At Adams words, the leech simply didn't say anything, staying quiet as it began to once again, lick at the Adams bleeding neck. For awhile, there was nothing but silence in the world. Silence echoed throughout the ruins of the world. Destroyed schools and houses rang hollow, empty. Once fertile, beautiful land sat in corpses of destruction, of chaos, of death. The ground at Adams feet began to softly crack open, splitting open and spewing forth horrendous black ooze that burned the ground and air, scratching at Adams lungs when he inhaled.

The ooze swirled along on the ground, hissing in the black suns rays as it moved. Swirling and moving together, the black ooze began to take shape, forming into a humanoid shape. The figure sit in front of Adam, knees pulled up to its chest as it laid its faceless head on its knees. The figure than looked up at him, staring into him. "Hello...my name is Regret...I'm...I'm pretty sure we have met." Adam looked at the creature with interest, with curiosity and a bit of worry. "I have never met you before. You are sadly mistaken." Adam corrected after a short pause. "I'm not the one to be corrected, you are. I'm pretty sure we have met, every single day of your life, I'm the whisper inside, won't let you forget."

Images flashed before his eyes, images he so wished he could forget. The images of burning buildings, horrifying screams coming from them. Hanging, lifeless bodies that decorated trees like Christmas lights. Adams eyes widened, staring at the images with a horrified expression. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw those bloody, destroyed corpses. He felt sudden regret strike his heart. This wasn't from the thing in front of him, forcing him to feel regret. Adam felt regret when he saw these images, when he remembered what he had done. Not only what he had done, but what he had accidentally caused.

2 years before he met the Banrae girls, Adam was being chased by a group of mercenaries that wanted were paid to kill him. In his rush to escape, Adam slipped through a hospital building. A small one, really, but a hospital nonetheless. Entering, he had made his way through rooms full of sick, dying and people in pain. Children with diseases that could not be cured weakly watched him walk by as they lived their final moments, some with family, others alone, in the cold room. Eventually, Adam escaped, sliding through the back of the hospital and into the night. The moon shined down on him as he disappeared, escaping his pursuers. In his frantic rush, he had not thought about where he was going, what place he was using for his escape. Climbing a hill, Adam turned to see if his pursuers were following, only to see something that burned into his mind. Fire. A fire had been started and was now climbing it's way up the side of the building. People screamed and ran, trying to escape. But it was to no avail, as the mercenaries simply grabbed them and threw them back into the burning building. Adam watched in horror as the building began to burn.

This was a memory, an image shown to him. But it felt so real...and he watched the building rumble to the ground, the ear splitting screams of those inside piercing his ears."You did this! This is all YOUR fault! They wouldn't have died if you had just given yourself up! You selfish and disgusting creature! You monster! You...you demon." The leading mercenary yelled into the night, above the roar of flames and screams, hoping that Adam heard. The mercenary just laughed after a brief pause, motioning for his men to follow him, into the dark.

Adam cried as the images dispersed, hating the fact that he could not change his past. Oh how desperately he wanted to go into the past and make things different. But that's not how things worked. What happened, happened and he would have to live with the guilt until the day he dies, perhaps even after that. The black figure called 'Regret' did not show him any more images, for it did not need to. Memories washed over Adam as he saw the faces of innocent people, and how they died because of him. Why? Why had he been so stupid as to do those things? Why did they have to die? Guilt washed over him, pummeling him with the constant reminder that it was his fault, he killed those people, he was the one to blame. He hated himself more and more each day it seemed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another form start to rise from the ground. The ashes and dirt swirled together, forming a brown and black humanoid figure, much like Regret. The brownish figure sat beside Regret, in a criss-cross position. "Hello." The figure greeted, Adam did not respond, waiting for the images that he knew he would see. Sure enough, after a brief moment of waiting, he began to see images. These were different, however. These were not images of dying, screaming people. Not were they images of bad times. No, these were images of something worse. The images he saw were of himself, crying and broken, in a time where he was defeated. He was shown, his father, smiling up at him on his death bed. Than it fast forward to years after that, each one showing a time where he remembered, he failed. He had been defeated by life. Perhaps, it is true, that he may have a chance at happiness with the Banrae girls, but he has failed. At the beginning of his life, he tried ever so desperately to make friends, to be happy in a world that would not let him. But he failed. That is perhaps the worst feeling. Knowing that the hard work you did, the time you spent trying to succeed was all for nothing. You failed, you lost. What left was there for you but to accept defeat at that point?

"Hello my name is defeat." The figure spoke, the images stopping as he came back to the destroyed world. He stared at the figure, unsure of what to say or do. Normally he was prepared for a witty, mean come back that would shut somebody up. For once, he was stumped. "My name is defeat. I know you recognize me." The figure said, it's blank face changing into the face of Oompa. It began to change into different faces, each one that Adam recognized. Some he had killed, some he had let down, and so on and so forth. "Just when you think you can win, I'll drag you right back down again...until you've lost all belief."

Adam closed his eyes tightly, placing his hands on his ears an a attempt to keep the voices out of his head. "Stop talking! I don't want to hear anymore! Shut up!" Adam yelled, his teeth clenched. Regret, Defeat and the leech did not relent, whispering how much of a failure he was. Each one spoke words of hatred, of pain, of sorrow, forcing Adam to scream to simply muffle their voices a bit. This was still to no avail, the voices penetrating his measly defense. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Adam awoke yelling, sweat dripping from his forehead as he looked around in the darkness, trying to find out where he was. Was he still in that horrible world? Where was he? "Adam...are you alright?" The voice of Saeko asked him softly from behind. Adam looked around him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He saw that he was in his bed, in workout shorts and a black tank-top. He began to remember what happened. During the day, Alice had shown him a drawing, one where he was happy and smiling. After that, Adam had been told he needed to work on something outside, so he was put to work, doing manual labor for the rest of the day until 8 pm. He took a quick shower and than knocked out on the bed, leaving his door open, not really caring if someone snuck in to kill him. It seems that somewhere in between his slumber, Saeko had snuck in. Adam tensed when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, Saekos head resting on top of his. "Are you alright? You were having a nightmare...weren't you?" She asked, worriedly. Adam ignored her questions, answering with one of his own. "Why are you here?" He bluntly asked, looking at a clock on his bedside. 3 AM in the morning. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after working so hard so I came to check on you at around 9pm last night. You were asleep, but you didn't look comfortable, so I thought you would be comfortable if I gave you a lap pillow. Sure enough, you seemed to relax. Before I knew it I was asleep to." Saeko explained, blushing a bit now that she thought about her actions. Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Go back to your own room. If your father finds you here he will kill me. Not that I care, but I will have to deal with his nagging. Please, leave me be." He said, gently pushing her away. After pushing her away, Adam moved to the side a bit, laying back down where he hoped she wasn't. He felt his pillow cushion his head, sighing as he got comfortable. "I would leave but...your head is on my lap." Saeko mumbled, running her hands through Adams red hair. Adam wanted to groan and call her an idiot, wanted to push her away and out of his room , but he had to admit that her lap was a lot more comfortable than any pillow he had ever had.

"You said that you push people away because you want to know if we care enough to stay, right?" Saeko asked, her face close to his as she looked into his eyes. Adam did not answer, simply looking back into her soft and caring eyes. "Well if you want me to prove that I care, than I'll prove myself. Be prepared to deal with me, because I'm never going to be far from your side." Saeko said, moving away from him. Adam felt a bit upset, her soft lap pillow disappearing and being replaced with his regular one. In replacement, however, he felt Saeko curl up besides him, her head on his chest. "This feels like something straight out of an anime..." Adam grumbled. " Yes. Yes it does." Saeko simply said, getting comfortable. "How is this proving that you care exactly?" Adam asked, looking at her with a blank expression. "Well, if you have a nightmare while your asleep, me being here should relax you, knowing that I'm here to comfort you." Saeko said, and as if to emphasize her point, she gave him a squeeze, burying her face in his neck.

"We're not a couple, nor good or childhood friends. This is odd in many ways. How are you so comfortable with this?" Adam asked, looking at her with a curious expression. Saeko blushed as she thought about the question, mumbling something that Adam didn't catch, but sounded like something along the lines of 'love'. "What?" Adam asked. "I-I can do this without worry because...I care about you. Your alone...hurt...in pain and afraid. I want to be here for you. I don't want you to be alone. I want to be here so when you're afraid, I can hug you and give you courage. I want to wipe away your tears when you cry, to give you a shoulder to cry on. I was alone and shunned from the world as well, so I know something of being alone which is why I care so much about you. The pain and loneliness you have felt and perhaps still feel is much more than I can imagine, I know, but please let me help you." Saeko whispered, hugging him tightly. Adam softly chuckled at her words, sighing. "Let you help me? I wish I could...maybe in the future...maybe..." Adam muttered. Silence followed, floating in the air as they lay there, the cool, chill morning air caressing them. "Goodnight." Saeko whispered, kissing Adams cheek softly before placing her head back into the crook of Adams neck, closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her. Shocked at her actions, Adam felt his cheeks heat up and redden. "Goodnight...Saeko..." He muttered, closing his eyes as he fell asleep as well, a small smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I will be once again writing for my Haradon story! Sorry it took so long, I was having writers block, and than school, and than...we'll yea, it was crazy. Anyways, i deleted and posted chapter 9, the NEWEST chapter. Hopefully you guys like it, like the story, and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
